¿A esto le dicen amor?
by Happy Quinn
Summary: : Hinamori Amu es una joven que recién cumplió 18 años y ante los ojos de sus amigos y familia es una chica ejemplar. Asami Ryuichi es un hombre de 30 años un multimillonario empresario (en la superficie), es un hombre hermoso, muy frío, caprichoso, Sádico. ¿Qué pasaría si los mundos de estas dos personas tan diferentes se unen?
1. Chapter 1

Título: ¿A esto se le llama Amor?

Personajes: Hinamori Amu (Shugo Chara), Asami Ryuichi (Viewfinder), estos por los momentos son los Importantes

Géneros:

Resumen: Hinamori Amu es una joven que recién cumplió 18 años y ante los ojos de sus amigos y familia es una chica ejemplar, la segunda hija de un ministro importante, inteligente, con su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas, muy buen cuerpo (Exuberante), modela con sus amigas, también es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de su escuela, en fin un ejemplar para todos, Asami Ryuichi es un hombre de 30 años un multimillonario empresario (en la superficie), es un hombre hermoso, muy frío, caprichoso, Sádico, este hombre tiene a Japón bajo su mando; Esta historia da inicio un día de verano en la vida de Amu, mientras ella está de fanfarrona con sus amigas, se mete en un asunto que lo le compete y le tocara pagar las consecuencias, ¿Qué pasaría si los mundos de estas dos personas tan diferentes se unen?

Cap. 1

Una noche en Shinjuku, una chica de cabello rosa largo está en un edificio jugando a ser una modelo de cosplays y tomándose fotos y subiéndolas en su computadora, ella se queda como hasta las 02:00am cuando se escuchan dos autos llegar, la curiosa chica se asoma por la ventana, ve dos autos negros muy lujosos y de allí se bajaron dos hombres uno viejo que aparentaba 50 años y otro más joven y apuesto el debería estar en sus 30, ambos hombres estaban hablando y ella decide observar la situación en plana charla la chica reconoce al hombre más viejo y le tomó fotos a ellos, cuando se dio cuenta que no era una charla casual tomo sus pertenencias y salió corriendo. Al día siguiente ella se le olvido la foto y subió su álbum en su pág. Web, como a las horas que pasó las fotos, ella se percata que su página ha sido cancelada y ella trato de arreglarlo pero no pudo pero ella ni idea de lo que pasaba, en la noche ella sale porque sus amigos se lo pidieron, la chica se viste con unos shorts de jeans ajustados negros muy cortos un top que solo cubre el área del pecho y encima se colocó un sweater transparente en la parte de adelante y muy oscuro en la parte de atrás que llegaba más abajo del pantalón que cargaba encima luego unos botines de tacón alto negros, en su cabeza llevaba una diadema negras con púas junto con sus auriculares con orejas de gato y en sus dedos un montón de anillos, luego toma un bolsito, su teléfono y sale cuando va directo hacia la puerta escucha –¡Hinamori Amu! ¿A dónde vas así?-

-Papá, voy a salir con mis amigos y ellos me traerán devuelta- antes de que su padre le responda sale corriendo muy contenta. Al final llegó al lugar acordado mientras escuchaba música –Amu por fin llegas y quítate esos auriculares que no nos escucharas hablar- Dijo una chica de cabello rubio largo que llegaba hasta sus muslos y la chica pelo rosa se queta los auriculares y saluda a un grupo de chicos que andaban con ella –Utau, Rima, Nagi, Miku, Ichigo, Aoyama, no todos están aquí-

-No, nos están esperando vamos ya- Contestó la chica peli roja de ojos café, ellos entraron al club y se encontraron con sus amigos. Se pusieron a bailar.

En ese mismo club pero en un lugar cerrado sin ningún ruido, se encontraba una oficina y un hombre sentado en su silla enorme de escritorio hablando por teléfono mientras veía unas fotos que se encontraban en su escritorio –Jefe sobre las fotos que salieron en internet ya la página ya ha sido eliminada y las fotos también-

-Bien, y quien tomó la foto-

-Es una chica llamada Hinamori Amu, tiene 18 años y es la segunda hija de un ministro importante, la chica está en secundaría y…-

-Es una niña de papi… (Cuelga) debo castigarte eso casi daña ese negocio de muchos millones, niña bonita. Hmph- dijo mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo y tenía un vaso de whisky casi vacío y veía las fotos de Amu posando y modelando con los cosplays, su uniforme y ropa normal; en ese momento entra un hombre vestido de traje negro y dice –Jefe perdón por interrumpir pero la chica de la foto está en su club, ¿quiere que la retengamos?-

-Aquí no, Kirishima espera que salga y se encuentre sola- comenta ese hombre de cabello negro y de ojos ámbar. Mientras Amu estaba tranquila bailando con un chico de cabello rubio y ambos hablaban, se pasaron las horas y ella se escapó de sus amigos para llegar a su casa y en el camino ella se coloca sus auriculares con la música a todo volumen y debido a eso ella no se percató de que la sequian y en una de las veredas que ella tomaba para llegar a su casa la sorprendieron ese hombre llamado Kirishima, otro hombre que vestía de traje pero parecía un gorila rubio americano musculoso y alto, de tras de esas bestias aparece ese hombre llamado Asami Ryuichi que con su mirada penetrante se quedó viendo a Amu mientras ella decía (Gritaba) –Suéltenme quienes son, idiotas que me suelten- El único que le habla es Asami diciendo –Así que tú eres la traviesa que tomo esas fotos, Hinamori Amu-

-¡¿Quien, quien eres tú?!-

-Por culpa de tus jueguitos casi haces que afectara mi negocio y debes pagar las consecuencias de esa foto que tomaste-

-¿Que foto?... Oh esa foto yo ya no la tengo-

-Vamos y di la verdad como una buena niña- dijo Asami mientras se acercó tanto a ella que el rostro de Amu esta contra el pecho de el –Incluso si supiera donde está no te lo diré, de todas maneras que me harás- Ella exclamó y Asami se despegó de ella, pero Amu sintió un rodillazo en su estómago de parte de Kirishima y ella tose con dolor –Cosas malas te paran si no me respondes como una dulce y niña que eres- contesto Asami –Ya lo sé no soy una niña pequeña- en ese momento ella se aprovechó que el agarre de esos hombre ya no era tan fuerte y se liberó uno trato de sostenerla y ella lo golpea con fuerza y ese hombre que parece un gorila retrocede por un segundo pero ya ella llevaba una buena distancia corriendo y los tres la seguían los dos guarda espaldas de Asami iban corriendo y el caminaba mientras veía su presa correr desesperada, cuando creyeron que la acorralaron ella se escapó por una ventana pero justo en ese instante se le cayeron los auriculares sin que ella se diera cuenta y tomó un bus, las miradas de Asami y Amu se cruzaron mientras ella se burlaba de ellos y Asami casi sonrió al verla y detallarla y más de su escape tan inesperado solo tomo los auriculares y le dijo –Viste eso- le dice a su guarda espalda –Sí, aun no me creo que esa loca saltara y aun cayera de pie sin daño alguno-

Amu llegó a su casa y entró por la ventana de su dormitorio sin que se dieran cuenta pero vio su telf. Y la estaban llamando por telf. Y contesta –Amu por qué te fuiste del club sin decir nada-

-Tadase, lo lamento pero debía llegar a casa temprano-

-Pase por tu casa y vi que no estabas y me quede una hora y no llegabas, estoy afuera de tu casa… Amu hablamos cuando pueda-

-Tadase… Colgó… y como le digo oye no llegue temprano porque unos viejos me perseguían por una foto… ese hombre de ojos oscuros da miedo pero me intrigan- Comentó para tirarse un su cama dormida, ella paso una semana tranquila hasta que un lunes se despertó por la alarma y una voz –Hinamori Amu vamos vístete hoy terminan las clases y empiezan las vacaciones de verano– La chica reacciona y se va al baño para darse una ducha y arreglarse ella salió del baño una hora después ya arreglada y maquillada, se desayuna y se subió en un auto, llego al colegio, allí Amu vio a sus Amigos y ellos les dijeron –Hoy empiezan las vacaciones- y todos sonrieron, entraron a clases casi todos pasaron su día muy normal como otros días menos Amu que se sentía extraña y tenía una rara sensación hasta que salieron al descanso, ellos se juntaron para planear que harán en esas tres semanas de vacaciones, mientras se reían y planeaban sus salidas la sonrisa de Amu se transformó en cara de susto y sorpresa al ver a un hombre de traje negro pero este era más costoso que el de la última vez y él, la miro fijamente ambas miradas se cruzaron, después de entrar a clases todos sus compañeros la notaron nerviosa, no duró mucho rato en el salón cuando le pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño y su amiga Miku le dijo –¿Amu estas bien de verdad?-

-Sí, estoy muy bien solo voy al baño- dijo mientras realizaba una sonrisa falsa, luego ella se acercó a los baños y saca su telf.

-Llamaré a la policía, eso será lo mejor- Mientras ella marcaba el numero sintió un pañuelo con cloroformo después de ella percibir esa fragancia pierde el conocimiento y un hombre gigante rubio (El gorila) la llevaba cargada y tras de él estaba Asami.

Amu POV

Qué diablos, primero me encuentro con ese tipo en un callejón, es un acosador y la forma que me habló fue tan imprudente, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña… Oh, hola se me olvidó presentarme me llamo Hinamori Amu tengo 18 años, tengo un muy buen cuerpo soy delgada pero bastante voluptuosa mi cabello rosa llega hasta mis muslos, soy hija de un ministro, soy una buena estudiante, hoy comienzan las vacaciones de verano y como es costumbre utilizo mi uniforme el cual este consta de una falda roja a cuadros negros pero yo la llevo más corta que muchas de la escuela, una camisa blanca mangas largas encima de ella uso como un corsé del mismo material de la falda que solo va en el área de la cintura, donde comienza la falda uso un cinturón negro con cadenas que tienen el mismo largo de la falda, mis medias son negras y llegan hasta mis muslos, mis zapatos son unos botines negros de tacón alto, en fin mejor sigo con lo mi narración y después de este año iré a la universidad para convertirme en diseñadora de modas, por ahora soy modelo de cosplays también bailo y canto con mis dos mejores amigas Miku y Utau… Oh perdón me desvié del tema como decía ese hombre me habló como si fuera una niña pequeña y ahora me sigue tengo miedo, hoy comienzan las vacaciones como dije anterior mente yo estaba muy contenta pero cuando estaba en el descanso vi a ese hombre en la puerta observándome, realmente estoy asustada. Al terminar el descanso entre a clases y me decidí a llamar a la policía me llegué a los baños para poder marcar sin que se dieran cuenta pero antes que sacara el telf. Y lo único que recuerdo es que algo tapo mi boca y sentí un aroma dulce… y me despierto debido a que siento que me mojan toda mi cabeza y mi cara, cuando abro mis ojos veo a ese mismo hombre que está en frente de mí y al verlo me altero y digo -¿Qué, en dónde estoy?… ¿Quién eres tú? Tú eres el de la otra vez con los dos hombres-

-Así que ya te has despertado, sabes cuando yo estudiaba si una chica usaba el uniforme de la manera en que lo usas ya te hubieran expulsado y los padres… ni hablar de ellos. Hmph- me dijo fríamente con una mirada seria mientras sostenía un vaso y lo colocaba en una mesa, yo me traté de mover pero no pude y al observar me asombro –¿Hey qué es esto qué diablos donde estoy, por qué estoy atada y desnuda?- Grite alterada con mucha pena ya que estaba totalmente desnuda ente ese hombre desconocido para mí mientras me miraba fijamente y el solo tomo un cigarro y lo enciende mientras lo tenía en la boca y me responde de forma seductora –Pensé en castigarte- cuando reacciono ya el me tomo de mis pernas atadas y las abre un poco más de lo que ya estaban y dice con una media sonrisa –Que vista-

-Que dices pervertido suéltame-

-Pareces asustada… tienes un lindo rostro… pero no debiste tomarle fotos a las personas sin su permiso, así que te enseñare modales- al terminar de hablar me pone a oler y tomar un líquido de un frasquito, al terminar el líquido mi corazón latía tan rápido que creía que podía salirse de mi pecho o simplemente detenerse de un golpe seco, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y me costaba respirar un poco y dice -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Qué… ¿Qué era eso?-

-Comenzaras a sentirte muy bien pronto- termino esa oración y comenzó a quitarse su paltó con elegancia al igual que su corbata, se desabrocha los dos primeros botones de su camisa y se sube las mangas hasta los codos, se posó tras de mí y sentí como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura y sus manos grandes se paseaban por mi abdomen también sentí su lengua húmeda pasearse alrededor de mi oreja y todo eso me provocaba escalofríos, hasta que llegó a mi parte intima cuando su mano se deslizo con algo de fuerza pero con elegancia y uno de sus dedos trataron de profundizarse yo reaccione entre jadeos dije -¡No por favor!- el solo cuando entro y yo gemí dijo –Perece que nunca has sido tomada por aquí abajo… Hmph, eres virgen, seré tu primera experiencia… seré bueno contigo- mis lágrimas se salieron un poco cuando introdujo un dedo y lo comenzó a moverlo así pasaron como unos segundos pero cuando sentí dos de sus dedos me estremecí un poco y él se sonrió mientras me veía a los ojos fijamente, al introducir el tercer dedo mi espalda se arqueo gemí más fuerte y sus movimientos eran aún más rápidos y un poco más fuertes, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando saco sus dedos dijo –Tsk aún no…- bajo su cara hacia mi entre pierna luego de un rato sentí algo húmedo dentro de mí y después sentí como algo de escapaba dentro de mí, mis lágrimas salían y él dijo con un gesto aún más seductor –Ahora sabrás de lo que es bueno- al terminar eso él se quita su cinturón y se desabrocha el botón del pantalón, después el me desató y él se recostó del escritorio y me sentó sobre el yo tardaba en reaccionar pero cuando trate sentí un beso tan fuerte, apasionado e intenso que solo se despegó de mi cuando ya no aguantábamos la respiración luego sentí algo muy grueso y duro que trataba de entrar en mí –¡AHH!, ¡AHH! , ¡AHH! ¡NO! ¡DUELE SACALO!- grite entre mis gemidos, jadeos y mis lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos mientras mi cuerpo era sostenido por él y se movía al mismos tiempo que sentía su cuerpo moverse también luego de un rato aún yo sintiendo dolor el cambia la posición y termino sobre el escritorio y el sobre mi aún en movimiento y escucho una queja –Tsk, que estrecho- al terminar su comentario se movió más rápido y fuerte que llore y dije –No sácalo, sácalo es muy grueso y me duele-

-Mira bien y nunca te olvides del dolor y el placer que te provoco Hinamori Amu- realmente ya no tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que paso después de su comentario pero solo sé que después que volví a ver la luz del sol habían pasado tres días y solo camine hasta que llegue a la casa mi amiga Utau, cuando toque su puerta ella abrió y al verme grito –AMU DONDE ESTABAS ESTAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS-

-Utau, por favor déjame entrar- Ella me dejo entrar y me llevó a su habitación y allí –Amu quédate aquí, llamare a los otros para avisar-

-¡NO!- grite fuerte mente –No por favor-

-Está bien pero que pasó llevas tres días desaparecida y tienes la misma ropa y nadie llamo por un rescate y… Sabes mejor dejare que hables cuando quieras- Yo solo me levante de la cama de ella y me quite la ropa y deje que viera mi cuerpo –Amu que pasó tienes chupones, moretones y la piel marcada por… No me digas que… Ay Amu no me digas que-

-…- no respondí y ella me abraza fuertemente -¿Quién fue, viste su cara?-

Justo en ese momento me pregunté por qué no pensé en nada hasta que Utau me sacó de mis pensamientos -Amu que pasó cuando te secuestraron en qué momento-

-Utau, realmente no sé hasta que hable con mis niñeros y se me secuestro cuando iba al baño, pero realmente yo iba a llamar a la policía porque hace días ya nos habíamos encontrado-

-Como cuando-

-Cuando fui de fiesta con ustedes y me regresé temprano ese hombre me encontró, allí trató secuestrarme pero me escapé de él, por eso aquel día llegue tarde a mi casa-

-Pero por qué no me dijiste nada-

-Utau yo me busqué esto-

-QUEEEEEÉ, COMO DICES QUE, QUÉ- Exclamó muy alterada –Sí, Sí, Sí yo me lo busque por meterme donde no me llaman Utau-

-Hinamori Amu, dime qué quieres decir-

-Realmente no se en que me metí pero el hombre que me secuestro no es normal… sabes yo mejor tomare mi teléfono y mis cosas para ir a mi casa-

-Yo te llevare… (Miró mi cuerpo y mis marcas de chupones y esas cosas) Amu… no ya no importa vámonos mejor- me vestí y cuando llegamos a mi casa mis padres estaban en una entrevista en vivo sobre mi desaparición ellos dejaron la entrevista por la mitad y corrieron hacia a mí y me abrazaron luego cayeron todas las preguntas y me alteré, debido a eso me dejaron tranquila y descansar hasta que me tocó hablar con mis padres –Donde estabas, que paso, estas bien no te han hecho nada-

-Padres tranquilos no me pasó nada malo estoy bien y feliz por estar en casa-

-Pero no te golpearon no te hicieron daño-

-No, estoy bien-

-Ahora di que pasó- grito mi padre –No se padre solo sé que cuando fui al baño sentí que estaban tras de mí pero no hice caso y cuando reacciono es porque tenía la cara tapada y perdí el conocimiento y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando abrí mis ojos y pude ver la luz del sol estaba en medio de la ciudad desorientada hasta que llegue a la casa de Utau- pasaron horas de intenso interrogatorio y me dejaron ir a mi habitación y allí estaban mis dos niñeros Christopher y Anna, ellos al verme se alegraron y me abrazaron pero al ver que Utau estaba llegando se separaron y cambiaron sus caras de seriedad los cuatro nos sentamos en el juego de sillas de mi habitación en silencio y Christopher me rompió el silencio y dijo –Señorita por qué tiene marcas en todo el cuerpo-

-Chris por favor que dices- dijo Ana regañándolo -Chris eres muy observador, sí tengo marcas en todo el cuerpo… necesito que me busques información- dije con seriedad al cual responde -Nombre-

-No tengo idea-

-Apellido-

-No lo sé-

-Trabajo o algún tipo de información-

-Ni idea-

-Me disculpa señorita pero sin nada de información no podré hacer algo-

-Lo sé… Utau te pido un favor baja y diles a todos que no quiero que suban a verme y a los muchachos que no vengan, llama a todos que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie solo quiero estar sola por favor-

-Sí- salió Utau apresurada de mi habitación y yo saque mi teléfono y al momento de revisarlo vi todas las fotos mías mientras estaba con ese hombre trate de no alarmarme y busque la foto que le quería mostrar a Chris hasta que la encontré y le dije –Pero tengo algo mejor que un nombre (Mostré mi teléfono y le señale la persona)- el a ver esa foto preguntó titubeante –Señorita está segura de que es el- y al hacer ese comentario me enoje y le mostré las otras fotos –Tú ya crees ahora lo que me hizo-

-Sí lo lamento señorita-

-Y por qué me preguntas si estoy segura de sí fue el-

-Bueno ese hombre es Asami Ryuichi y es un "empresario", claramente en la superficie ese hombre es peligroso él tiene el mayor manejo de drogas de Japón pero nunca se han encontrado nada que lo relacione y muchos hombres que una vez lo vieron hablar con él y la policía los ha interrogado se han suicidado antes de hablar, él es un sádico, nadie se ha salvado del… señorita si ya él le puso un ojo encima…-

-Un ojo…- le interrumpí sarcásticamente y Ana responde –Claramente si ya se acostó con usted eso, según el significa que ya es su propiedad él es bastante conocido, no solo es "empresario" también tiene varios club exclusivos para gente de dinero y artistas también digamos que muchos de sus clubs no son para gente normal-

-Bueno el si se acostó conmigo pero fue violación (En ese instante me puse roja y me corazón latió tan fuerte que lleve mis manos a mi pecho con solo recordar todo lo que me hizo)-

-Señorita que pasa-

-No nada- al terminar lo que dije entró Tadase alterado y al verme corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo fuertemente y aún me dolía el cuerpo debido a lo antes sucedido y solté un pequeño gemido de dolor y se dio cuenta que me apretó muy fuerte – ¿Amu dónde estabas, estaba preocupado, no he dormido buscándote, que te pasó, tienes idea de quién lo hizo, no te tocaron o te hicieron daño?-

-Tadase, tranquilo estoy bien… Pero yo hoy no tengo ganas de ver a nadie no me termino de recuperar del todo de la situación-

-Sí pero yo estoy desesperado, no quiero perderte de nuevo-

-Sí… yo igual (Me abraza) Tadase será mejor que me dejes sola yo estoy muy cansada hasta mañana perdóname- El entendió pero recordé el beso tan fuerte de ese hombre y me sonroje, Tadase se marchó y yo me quede hablando de ese hombre llamado Asami...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Pasaron tres meses del incidente de mi desaparición y por muchas circunstancias volví a encontrarme con Asami Ryuichi muchas veces, como eran vacaciones yo salía mucho en la noche y digamos que nos acercó solo un poco y comencé a interesarme un poco por el… claro nadie sabe que nos encontrábamos puesto que la gran mayoría de las veces era por casualidad, pero ese tiempo me sirvió para reunir toda la información de él, bueno casi toda… ya son las tres de la tarde y mi padre entra a mi habitación diciendo –Amu, hija yo sé que quizás no quieras ir pero tu madre no pude tiene el turno de la tarde en el hospital y no tengo acompañante para el evento de hoy y debo ir acompañado y es a partir de las 6pm-

-Está bien padre iré- cuando escucho que acepte se alegró y se marchó rápido, y yo me fui a dar un baño luego me puse un vestido corto (bastante corto) del color de mi piel casi transparente y totalmente bordado en pedrería de cristales sawrovski negros y blanco con unos tacones altos de charol bordados en sawrovski en mis manos con unas pulseras delgadas de plata pura mis aretes son de plata y diamantes llevo una diadema del mismo material y me cabello lo ondulé y tome un bolsito pequeño donde solo llevo mi celular, antes que me diera cuenta ya eran las 6:30pm y mi padre y yo nos apresuramos, por fin llegamos al lugar del evento, cuando entre era obvio que atraje las miradas de todos primero por mi secuestro y segundo por mi ropa, pasó un camarero repartiendo bebidas y yo le digo que me traiga sin alcohol y el joven trajo una bandeja con tres bebidas mi padre tomo una yo tome la que no tenía alcohol y de tras de mi sale una mano de un hombre grande y me giro, y veo a Asami Ryuichi allí mi padre dice –Amu él es Asami Ryuichi, un hombre de negocios que siempre apoya buenas causas, Asami-san, ella es mi segunda hija Hinamori Amu(Me hace muecas para que haga una reverencia ante el)-

(Hago mi reverencia)-Mucho gusto Asami-san- y Asami responde –mucho gusto Hinamori Amu-san- ese hombre se marchó porque otro lo llamó y al rato alguien me pone una mano en el hombro y me toma la mejilla y dice –Amu, que bueno que estas aquí, no estaré solo (Se me que do viendo) sí él te viera se volvería loco jajá -

-Tadase eres tú, si no hablemos de el al menos no hoy- El solo me llevo hacia el grupo más grande donde Asami estaba y Tadase dice –Caballeros ella es Hinamori Amu, hija de Hinamori Tsumugu- allí varios hombres impresionados hablando muy felizmente pero Asami se sonrió viéndome fijamente y yo me sentía algo intimidada pero atraída, solo también lo miraba directo a sus hermosos ojos hasta que pensé "¿qué diablos pasaba por mi cabeza?" uno de esos hombres pregunta –Y cuando planean casarse-

-Que no, ella y yo no somos novios ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia- Asami se rió en voz baja y luego se quitó del lugar unas horas después yo me separo de Tadase porque iba al baño y en el camino me decía –Eres tonta o que Amu a ti sola se te ocurre venir en pleno otoño-invierno con un mini vestido que no da calor ah tengo frío- cuando siento que me toman del brazo –Así que solo mejores amigos, que cruel el espera algo más de ti– dijo Asami mientras se quitaba el chaquetón que usaba sobre el traje y me lo colocaba a mí –No te dijeron que estas muy provocativa con ese vestido-

-Cállate, Asami no necesito tú ayuda puedo yo sola, además el… (Se apagaron las luces)- Yo asustada me abrase y sentí su pecho (cosa que me trajo muchos recuerdos de la primera vez y de nuestros encuentros anteriores), cuando regresa la luz veo que a Asami y me despego de él y cuando se escucha la voz de un hombre preguntando por mi padre yo abro camino y voy a ver qué pasa y Asami me sigue, veo que mi padre aparece frente a ese hombre y él le apunta con un arma y cuando veo que está apunto de hallar el gatillo corrí hacia ese hombre dejando que caiga el chaquetón, lo empuje y me puse frente a mi padre y se escucha el sonido del arma ser disparada y yo caí al suelo con mis ojos cerrados pero antes de yo impactar contra el piso siento que me abrazan y me protegen, abrí mis ojos al sentir una fragancia bastante conocida que invade todo mi ser e hizo que mi corazón lata tan fuerte justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy en brazos de Asami Ryuichi, solo lo vi hacer un gesto y los hombres que estaban sobre el hombre lo tomaron y se lo llevaron luego no preste atención a lo demás si soy sincera solamente veía a Asami y que sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban y me sostenían luego nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente y murmure -¿Ya todo está bien?- luego reacciono y nos levantamos y él me dice en voz baja mientras se puso delante de mí–Arréglate tu vestido está muy arriba y se te está viendo algo- me sonroje y me acomode y mi padre corre hacia a Asami muy alegre para agradecer por salvarnos, y en ese momento y tomé mi telf. Y me puse a mandar mensajes por los nervios que cargaba hasta que escucho que mi maravilloso padre dice -Ya sé para agradecerle Asami-san le invito a mi casa mañana a cenar- y Asami acepta solo por cortesía pero al ver que me sorprendí bastante él me sonrió yo me quede perpleja no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que me dijo en el oído con mucho sarcasmo –Y tu mejor amigo donde esta- eso que hizo mención me despertó de mi mente que solo divagaba pero a esa pregunta no pude responder y solo me calle y me di cuenta que mi padre no estaba y salí a buscarlo, llegue al estacionamiento y solo me dijeron que mi padre se fue, regrese al lugar a buscar a Tadase pero no lo volví a encontrar, pasaron las horas y vi en mi teléfono que ya eran las dos de la mañana y otras personas al evento político comenzaron a llegar y que nunca había visto en nada de política… allí fue cuando vi a Asami marcharse y lo sigo rápidamente y cuando llega a su auto solo digo -¡Asami!- el a escuchar mi voz se gira lentamente y dice –Hmph… que quieres-

-Am… bueno yo… esto-

-Habla no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?-

-¿Y tu padre o tu mejor amigo?- me pregunto con algo de burla –Bueno mi padre se fue hace horas sin mí y a Tadase bueno… no lo encuentro en ningún lado quizá se fue cuando iba al baño-

-Hmph… (Abre él la puerta de la limusina) Ya con este me debes tres-

-Como que tres a que te refieres-

-Primero salve a tu padre y a ti ya con esa son dos y el que te lleve a tu casa son tres, sabes yo nunca hago nada de gratis sabes-

-… Sabes yo creo que es mejor que me valla por mi cuenta o a pie-

-Irás así caminando sola por la calle a estas horas-

-Sí, me voy por mi cuenta yo no te voy a deber nada eres un interesado- me di la vuelta y el solo me tomo del brazo y me metió dentro de la limusina y el cierra la ventanilla que da para ver al conductor y me dijo –Deberías irme pagando ya- solo no pude reaccionar ni moverme cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello yo me sonroje – ¡Oye no! Deja- eso pude decir mientras él seguía besando mi cuello, entre besos me dijo –Hmph solo déjate llevar- luego solo siguió hasta llegar a mi espalda y –Este mini vestido es molesto- y me bajo el cierre del vestido allí pude reaccionar y trate de zafarme de su agarre y me sostuvo más fuerte –Oye Asami ya te dije que no… además tengo que ir a mi casa-

-No creo que a tu padre le importe ya que se fue y te dejo sola sin guarda espaldas-

-… Pero… Asami- fui interrumpida por un beso, ese beso que me dio como aquella vez que nunca nadie me había dado jamás y sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, tenía tantas emociones juntas que me confundieron, me quería ir pero no sé por qué me quería quedar con Asami y eso no está nada bien y no pude hacer nada ni decir solo mi corazón palpitaba y mi sangre recorría todo mi cuerpo estaba ruborizada –Amu si tanto te quieres ir como dices porque tu cuerpo dice lo contrario- me pregunto y me miro con esa mirada hipnótica que tiene esos ojos de un color tan extraños pero seductores que solo me hacían mirarlo y al mismo tiempo pensar que no estoy bien de mi cabeza… no diré lo que pasó solo que me deje llevar. Cuando termino me dejo vestirme y tome mi bolsa con mi teléfono pero este se cayó junto con el de Asami y él recogió ambos y yo tome uno –Ya estamos en tu casa- no mentía me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y me baje allí le dije –Como sabes donde vivo-

-Hmph, debo saber dónde guardar lo que me pertenece siempre- dijo mientras mi miraba y a lo respondí –Yo no te pertenezco a ti ni a nadie-

-Las marcas que te acabo de dejar prueban lo contrario- dijo con una semi-sonrisa luego saco el chaquetón que me prestó anteriormente y dijo -esto te cubrirá del frio y no te lo quites- él se subió al auto cerró la puerta y se fue, entre a mi casa y todos estaban durmiendo, me quite los zapatos y entre a escondidas hasta mi habitación allí mis niñeras estaban esperándome sin dormir –Señorita que pasó porque no llego con su padre-

-El me dejo Chris, Anna mi padre me dejo en una fiesta-

-hablamos mañana señorita- dijo Chris y se marchó –Señorita Amu quien la trajo-

-Sí te lo digo no lo crees Anna-

-Quien-

-Asami Ryuichi-

-¿Qué el que?-

-Sí el me trajo hasta mi casa y mira lo que me hizo- deje caer el chaquetón de él y Anna vio todos los chupones que me hizo y las marcas que me hizo –Señorita yo- la interrumpí – Anna lo peor es que ese hombre ha hecho que me sienta extraña confunde mi mente y hasta creo que no me molesta lo que ha hecho… Anna que hago creo que estoy mal de la cabeza y tengo miedo de que el termine enamorada porque siempre terminamos encontrándonos- Ella solo me abrazo hasta que me calme un poco y me cambie de ropa, aun con mis nervios no podía dormir así que Anna se acostó conmigo y así me pude dormir ya eran la 01:00pm y yo me desperté, me fui a bañarme y me cambie me puse un jean negro largo un sweater blanco mangas largas y en mi cuello una bufanda también me recogí una cola de caballo, luego baje y allí mi padre preocupado me dice –Amu gracias a dios que estas aquí, como llegaste a casa después que te deje, Tadase te trajo verdad-

-No padre yo tome un taxi-

-Ay si tu mama se entera que te deje botada me mata- Allí mi madre aparece diciendo –DEJASTE A AMU SOLA EN UNA FIESTA DONDE HAY TODO TIPO DE LOCOS SUELTO TSUMUGU-

-Amor perdóname de verdad no lo volveré a hacer-

-Madre calma yo estoy bien llegue a casa- dije para calmarla y justo cuando iba a hacer un escando más grande aparece mi abuela con el periódico dice –Como pasó esto (Toma el periódico y lee en voz alta) atentado contra la vida de Hinamori Tsumugu e hija. En la noche pasada el político Hinamori y su hija asistieron a un evento y un hombre desconocido entro a la fiesta y trato de dispárales, casi todos estaban asustados excepto su hija que trato de proteger a su padre y el empresario Asami Ryuichi quien arriesgó su vida para salvarlos, por suerte todos en la fiesta están bien nadie sufrió daño y el político se encuentra a salvo, luego del atentado el político Hinamori se fue del evento… y así sigue la noticia de la portada-

-¿Cómo qué paso anoche, hija estas bien no te paso nada? Por eso me dijiste que hoy un invitado viene a cenar Tsumugu-

-Sí querida… madre yo ya les cuento- mi padre se llevó a mi madre y mi abuela a su oficina y yo fui a comer algo en la cocina mientras como reviso mi celular, al ver el fondo de pantalla me doy cuenta que tengo el teléfono equivocado… en mis manos tenía el teléfono de Asami Ryuichi y me sorprendí, solo lo deje en la mesa mientras me comía un cereal con leche y muchas fresas con banana en plena comida suena el telf. Y contesto algo asustada –Sí diga-

-Tú tienes mi teléfono Amu-

-Sí y tú el mío Asami-

-Te lo doy en la cena-

-No, tengo prisa para que me lo entregues ya, donde nos veremos-

-Tienes razón ya no soporto tu ruidoso teléfono hace que me duela la cabeza… ven a mi club en Shinjuku "Shion". Ven a recogerlo a las 4pm- colgó Asami el teléfono y yo solo dije –Quien se cree que es dándome ordenes es un idiota maniático Hmph-

-Amu, estas aquí Chris nos dejó pasar… cuando haremos el trabajo que es para el jueves-

-Miku, Utau como están-

-Bien pero tu como estas-

-Bien- y allí Miku dice confundida – ¿Con quién hablabas? se te oía algo preocupada Amu… ¿Oye cambiaste de teléfono y cuando haremos el trabajo que es para el jueves?-

-Ah esto no solo es que… (Me quede muda por un rato al ver que el teléfono tenía toda mi información personal y fotos mías y del día que me secuestró) ESE IDIOTA COMO SE ATREVE ACOSADOR- grite sin darme cuenta y me levante de la mesa y fui a mi habitación y mis amigas solo me veían confundidas con miedo a preguntar qué pasa les dije –Acompáñenme a hacer una visita en Shinjuku-

-¿Qué pasa habla?- me dijeron ambas y yo solo las mire y dije –Bien yo sola iré con esa bestia para que me regrese mi teléfono- y salí lo más rápido posible y en la puerta llame a Chris para que encienda el auto, allí mis amigas si se decidieron acompañarme y al rato llegamos a Shinjuku y Chris dice –A dónde vamos señorita-

-Club Shion-

-Se… Señorita está segura que quiere ir al territorio de…-

-Sí y deja el drama Chris- el solo siguió conduciendo y Miku dice –Oye que está pasando-

-Les digo en mi casa cuando lleguemos-

-Señorita ya llegamos, ¿irá sola?- dijo Chris y yo solo me baje y llegue a la entrada del club –Donde Esta Asami Ryuichi- dije seria

-¿Tiene cita con Asami-sama?- pregunta un guardia de la puerta –Sí gorila y si no me cree búsquelo ya y dile que tengo su celular y debe darme explicaciones- El hombre entró al lugar tardo unos minutos y cuando salió Asami estaba tras de él y me tomo del brazo e hizo que entrara y me llevaron hasta una oficina, cuando entre todos mis recuerdos de esa noche, la noche que Asami me secuestro llegaron a mi mente y él me saco de mis pensamientos –Bien dame el teléfono- me dijo serio –Primero porque tienes toda esa información mía- le dije mirándolo a los ojos muy seria –No tengo tiempo que perder contigo-

-Sabes solo toma tu teléfono y borra esas fotos del mío está bien- el solo sonrió e hizo que pasara un hombre con traje negro y de lentes y dijo –Kirishima – dijo y el solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo el teléfono y me lo devolvió un buen rato después, al entregarme el teléfono solo di media vuelta y él dijo –Nos vemos en la cena- con sarcasmo y me dio un escalofrió yo creí que era por lo que dijo pero no era por eso era porque el volvió a tocarme y me puse roja otra vez, el me tomo de la cintura y me puso frente a él y me quito la bufanda, me beso el cuello y sus manos me recorrieron toda, mientras yo me trataba de quitar de su agarre, allí se abrió la puerta y él se distrajo allí me separe de él, me acomode mi bufanda y me giré, al ver la puerta vi una cara conocida en frente a la oficina de Asami pero no reconocí quien era y solo seguí mi camino hasta la salida y me fui al auto y allí pegue un grito tan grande que mis amigas me dijeron –Amu deja de gritar así- a lo que respondí –EL ES UN IDIOTA COMO SE ATREVE A TRATARME COMO NIÑA PEQUEÑA- Allí Utau –Amu estás hablando del hombre que te secuestro- Utau dijo muy preocupada -¿Él te secuestro?, es imposible que un hombre tan bello secuestre a alguien no inventes- comento Miku –Miku, las apariencias engañan- le reprocha Utau y allí me comento –Amu… Él fue quien ya sabes y en el evento de ayer te salvo-

-Sí… como lo sabes del incidente del evento-

-Lo leí en las noticias.-

-Sí, saben es raro… pero-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Olvídenlo vamos a mi casa- mis amigas solo se callaron y Chris encendió el auto y nos regresó a la casa, ya en mi habitación con mis amigas me sincere con mis amigas y les conté toda la verdad y ellas se quedaron sin habla pero luego de un rato entra mi padre diciendo –Amu vamos vístete que viene a cenar nuestro invitado hoy-

-Padre no es nuestro es su invitado, yo no lo invite padre-

-Amu esa no es manera de hablar de la persona que te salvo la vida-

-Cierto padre- él se marchó y creo Miku y Utau reaccionaron diciendo –Amu el viene para acá-

-Sí- y Miku de la nada dice –Ahora es que caigo él fue, no, tomo, no… ay no sé cómo se dice eso-

-Miku él y ella tuvieron relaciones cuando la secuestró y digamos que el ya sabes-

-(Miku sonrojada) pero dijiste que anoche se repitió lo sucedido anteriormente y aunque no quisieras no te disgusto nada- comento con mucha pena y le respondo –Miku, Utau díganme por favor que tan mal es que los besos que me da hagan que mi corazón lata tan fuerte y cuando me toca me paralizo y entro en shock- dije totalmente abrumada –Amu tú estás segura de lo que dices- dijo Utau a lo que Miku dice – Pero él es mayor que tú-

-Miku, eso lo sé, lo sé pero aun así esperaba que nunca nos veríamos de nuevo, pero la vida nos ha llevado a vernos tantas veces-

-Amu… vamos a olvidar esto-

-Qué tal si nos vamos a un club a olvidar todo- dijo Miku afirmando el comentario de Utau, a lo que yo asentí luego nos cambiamos de ropa y al bajar por las escaleras principales vi a mi padre con Asami mientras él le decía -¡Hola, bienvenido a nuestra humilde casa!-

-Gracias por la invitación Primer ministro Hinamori-

-Por favor llámeme Tsumugu, ¿qué se le ofrece tomar Asami-san? Un té, vino, whisky, sake o un bourbon, por ahora (se rió nerviosamente)-

-Bourbon-

-¡Ah, jajá! Claro, claro venga vamos a la sala- allí se giró y nos ve – ¿Amu acaso se te olvido quien venía hoy?-

-Aichi, padre solo un poco, pero mis amigos pueden esperar-

-Claro, vengan chicas, vamos- él nos llevó a la sala de invitados y él estaba alegre y ansioso pero llego Anna y dijo con micha pena –Perdón por la interrupción pero Amu-san Utau-san y Miku-san, afuera están sus amigos solicitándolas-

-Vayan pero hija regresa en 15 minutos-

Salimos y allí estaban casi todos mis amigos e Ichigo dice –Amu, Utau, Miku ya nos vamos al club-

-Perdón pero saldré tarde… ya sé, que tal sí Utau y Miku se van con ustedes y yo me acerco más tarde- pero Utau dice –Saben que Miku vaya yo estaré con Amu porque ella necesita que la vigilen porque si no se nos va con…- la interrumpí –Sí como sea Utau, mejor entremos que se nos hace tarde- los chicos se marcharon ya que les insistí y nos regresamos pero en el camino Ana nos lleva al comedor principal y allí se veían a mis abuelos cada uno sentado en la cabecera se mesa mi madre a la derecha de mi abuelo y a la izquierda mi padre, al lado de mi madre estaba Asami, a mí me tocó al lado de Asami, a Utau la sentaron frente a mí y había un lugar vacío entre mi padre y Utau, de la nada Asami rompe el silencio con su voz tan masculina –Necesito usar el baño-

-Claro… Amu acompañe a Asami-san al baño por favor- yo me sorprendí mucho pero lo oculte todo y dije dulcemente –Claro padre (Hice una reverencia me levante camine hasta la puerta) Sígame Asami-san- Ambos salimos y lo lleve al baño el no hizo ningún comentario lo que me tenía frustrada y subí hasta el segundo piso llegue a mi cocina personal y tome un vaso de agua, me lo tome de un trago muy fuerte y dije en voz baja –Que mierda planea este hombre, están extraño que no lo puedo descifrar- apretando mis puños mientras me mordía la punta del labio inferior –Así que te intrigo Hmph, es divertido saber que te pones así al verme- dijo en mi oreja tan cerca que sentía su aliento y me colore debido a que mis recuerdos con Asami me llegaron a la memoria –En que piensas que estas así de roja- agregó con una risa sádica y sensual, solo me gire a verlo a los ojos y lo empuje –Yo no seré parte de tus juegos- seguí me camino y a la mitad el me empuja contra la pared y me besa con pasión nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y no sabía si bendecir o maldecir el oxígeno –Hinamori Amu no se te olvide que me perteneces- al decir eso el me soltó y se regresó al comedor de abajo al poco tiempo yo me llegue y vi allí a una persona sentada al lado de mi padre –bueno como decía Asami-san él es mi hijo vi a una persona sentada al lado de mi padre –bueno como decía Asami-san él es mi hijo mayor… Hinamori Akashi, hijo preséntate- mi hermano se levantó de su asiento y le estrecha la mano a Asami y lo saluda, yo me siento en mi lugar y sirvieron la cena mientras comíamos mi padre irrumpió el silencio de la cena diciendo –hijo…-

-Lo sé, ya he escuchado cosas interesantes de Asami-san… mi más sincero respeto- mi padre se lo queda viendo y pregunta -¿Cómo cuáles?-

-La repentina desaparición de mi hermanita, el acto heroico de Asami-san que por cierto de verdad muchas gracias y entre otras cosas verdad hermanita querida- me guiñó el ojo y yo me ahogue, tosí bastante y tome agua -¿Qué pasa hermanita no me quieres contar de tu carrera de modelo?- comento sarcásticamente –Akashi, por favor no seas maleducado estamos comiendo, luego hablamos- respondí secamente y así paso la cena, luego de un rato mi padre y Asami comenzaron a beber un poco y allí Utau y yo nos llegamos al estacionamiento –Oye hermanita las llevo- Me dijo guiñando el ojo yo solo le sonreí y nos montamos en su auto, a mitad del camino –GRANDISIMO IDIOTA CUANDO LLEGASTE, ME ASUSTATE Y QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO- le grite y el solo se rio –Ay hermanita calma (Se puso serio) y dime qué diablos pasa entre tú y ese hombre-

-Nada-

-Nada eh, bueno no sabía que nada era que te digan que tú tienes dueño y que te besen… que yo sepa aun no te he perdido en una apuesta- se carcajeo abiertamente y Utau dice –Akashi, eres un tonto cuando volviste-

-Esta tarde preciosa, si me quieres en tu cama solo dilo y no te hagas la preocupada tu sabes que si lo pides te daré placer sin dudarlo- Allí las dos lo golpeamos –Ay, si son salvajes-

-Baka- le dijimos al mismo tiempo –mejor vayan quitando se su ropita de niña buena que no les va con nada del lugar-

-Oye vamos a un club –

-Ya no, nos vamos a nuestro lugar y les dije a los otros y nos están esperando- nosotras solo nos comenzamos a desvestir y a ponernos la ropa que llevábamos en los bolsos y mi hermano se sonrió… Oh perdón no les dije como luce mi hermano él es un chico de un metro setenta, sí lo sé, él no es muy alto pero tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado él tiene 26 años esta vestido con una camisa verde ajustada y unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados con unas botas negras, su cabello es rosa de ojos ámbar igual que yo pero él lo lleva largo despeinado pero sin enredarse él tiene varias perforaciones una en su labio inferior la otra en sus orejas y hay otras que no diré en donde están solo que mi hermano es un sádico siempre lleva cadenas en su cuello y una pulsera se cuero con cadenas en su mano izquierda, bueno al tema principal al llegar al lugar nos bajamos de su deportivo mustang 2016, pero yo tengo uno igual y ni celos medan porque ambos los modificamos igual; todos nos vieron e hicieron ruido –Si llegue yo de mi largo viaje, hola chicas y mis bastardos amigos- dijo mi hermano estirando sus brazos y todos iban con el -¡Hola Akashi!-

-Hola niñas, perdóneme pero hoy vine con mi favorita- les dijo mi hermano y me toma de la cadera y me pega de el –hermanita prepárate esta noche hay incesto-

–sí claro, sueña perra- ambos nos reímos, llegaron nuestros amigos comenzamos a hablar, bailar, tomar y un rato después llegaros unos chicos con cámaras y mi hermano y mis amigos los revisaron después que los revisaron él dijo –Sí pueden están limpios- Miku, Utau y a mí nos tomaban fotos como a los treinta minutos llego mi manager diciendo –Akashi como diablos dejas que le tomen fotos a mis modelos sin mi permiso-

–Oye Gerald no seas así solo son fotos además nunca las hubieras conocido si no hubiera sido por mí-

-Nada Akashi, mira ya tu hermana te dijo que nos acompañaras al Caribe-

-No, no me dijo nada… pero ir al Caribe con 17 asiáticas y ver mujeres latinas… por allá tengo varias novias, sí, sí voy ah me daré vida-

-Ves Amu que él si iba a venir con nosotros, bueno no importa mejor vamos a bailar- dijo mi manager para salir con la primera que se le atravesó por la vista, mientras yo bailaba con mi hermano y sus dos amigas, se acercó un chico joven su cabello se veía negro con unos ojos zafiros que me veían fijamente –Oye niño bonito deja de verla y ven a bailar con ella- el subió y nos pusimos a bailar –Hola linda, no sabía que para bailar contigo se debía pedir permiso-

-Oye te dijeron bailar no hablar-

-Vamos solo quiero tener una conversación con la persona que baila conmigo-

-Hmph… solo baila- el solo trato de seguir hablándome y yo me canse y me fui hasta el auto de mi hermano entre y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó que me estaba quedando dormida cuando escucho –Hey aquí estabas preciosa-

-Vamos solo déjame en paz-

-Anda no seas mala si solo quiero ser tu amigo-

-Hmph- el solo se quedó viendo hacia otro lado unos segundos y reacciono cuando él está dentro del auto y dice –amor perdóname per daremos un paseo inesperado- allí arranco el auto a toda velocidad –IMBECIL QUE TE PASA BAJA DEL AUTO, AKASHIII- Grite pero ya le había entrado a la pista de carreras.

FIN DEL AMU POV


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3

NORMAL POV

Después de todo lo su sucedido Amu nunca pensó que se encontraría de nuevo con Asami y le salvara la vida y tampoco creía lo que le pasaba a pesar de que el la tomara a la fuerza ella sentía atracción por él, ella quiere negar lo que siente debido a lo le hizo y tampoco lo conoce bien no tiene idea de quién es como es en su interior, puede medio saber que es pero no quién es, esas y otras preguntas le pasaban por la cabeza a Amu pero todo eso se detuvo cuando un incidente con un chico de ojos zafiro, él la mantenía cautiva en su propio auto mientras ella le gritaba y el conducía a toda velocidad, El hermano de Amu, Akashi se dio cuenta de que se llevaron su auto y a su hermana – Chicos, denme un auto y váyanse a mi apartamento, espérenme allí- le dice al grupo de su hermana y de él casi todos se van menos Tadase –Akashi en qué diablos te metiste que se llevaron a Amu-

-Tadase no se quien se la pudo haber llevado… si lo que yo hago no deja huellas ni rastros de quien o que soy- dijo serio –Yo iré contigo, si algo le pasa no me lo perdonare y Shirogane se enojara porque la dejó a mi cuidado- ambos estaban en el auto, Akashi lo encendió y arranco rápidamente allí Akashi le dice -Shirogane… Hmph quien se cree dando órdenes de cuidar a mi hermana sin decirme-

-Sí… bueno él fue el primer novio de tu hermana-

-Eso no tenías que recordármelo-

-Es divertido ver la cara que pones… mira están al frente… se detuvo (Akashi se trata de bajar del auto cuando vio que su hermana trataba de huir pero no la dejaron) Akashi no te bajes solo conduce tras de ellos- Tadase le dijo serio y él le hace caso, seguía conduciendo cuando se dieron cuenta varias camionetas blancas los rodearon haciendo que frenen de golpe seco, cuando se bajan Tadase y Akashi varios hombres vestidos de negro cubiertos de pie a cabeza "Mierda lo sabía estos árabes me están buscando, pero como si nadie sabe quién soy" pensó Akashi al verlos un hombre que habla japonés le dijo –Quienes son y por qué los persiguen- "Ah que suerte no es por mi… eso quiere decir que ese buscan a ese idiota o a mi hermana pero ella no se ha metido en problemas con estos árabes" Akashi pensaba desesperado pero calmándose y responde –Disculpen pero no los estamos siguiendo a ustedes estamos detrás del idiota que se robó mi auto y se llevó a mi hermana- esos hombre comenzaron a hablar en árabe y Akashi dice –De acuerdo nos vamos pero yo solo busco a mi hermana, vamos Tadase- Tadase mudo le siguió hasta el auto y Akashi lo arranco y se fue en la mitad del camino –Akashi ¿Por qué dejaste que esos hombres te impidieran el camino?-

-Tadase, con ellos no se les enfrenta hay que dejarlos creer que ellos ganaron nosotros estamos buscando a Amu y mi auto es nuevo, Hahn y con lo que me costó comprar el auto-

-oye estas buscan a tu hermana o al auto-

-Ambos Tadase, ambos- responde Akashi enojado, él se mete por un parque que por cierto no tenía permitido que los autos pasen, eso no le importó y lo atravesó, en la mitad del bosque estaban Tadase y Akashi –Akashi donde estamos-

-bajemos del auto- le responde serio Tadase solo asintió con su cabeza y ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta una cabaña "Donde diablos estamos, que hacemos en esta cabaña vieja y abandonada" pensó Tadase, allí adentro se dio cuenta que no era normal –Toma asiento- le indico Akashi mientras tomaba unos auriculares con micrófono, Tadase se sentó pero antes de que hablara se escucha que Akashi dice en voz baja -maldición estas aquí y de paso andas sin cuidado, joder- solo Tadase lo observó callado y vio unos videos que daban a varios museos, joyerías, centros de artes y otras cosas –Tadase, Ikuto está en la ciudad-

-¡Como, sí Utau se entera lo va a matar!-

-Sí-

-Que tiene que ver Ikuto con esta situación-

-Creo que Ikuto fue quien tomo mi auto y se llevó a mi hermana, debido a que esos árabes lo perseguían-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Tadase tienes que callar lo que te diré y no decirle a nadie-

-Claro, pero…- fue interrumpido por Akashi –Tadase, Ikuto y yo somos ladrones y traficante de joyas internacionales-

-Akashi, deja el juego-

-No, no es juego por eso es que casi ni venimos aquí nadie debe saber que tengo familia y menos que son mis amigos, si no fuera porque el idiota de Ikuto se llevó a mi hermana dejo que él se pierda, mierda esos idiotas árabes si saben que tengo dos hermanas no me cabe en la cabeza que es lo que les harán-

-Pero como sabes que es Ikuto su cabello no es el mismo-

-no me había dado cuenta de quién era hasta que vi a los árabes, el muy idiota está usando una peluca negra y así fuimos a trabajar… Amu debe estar asustada de que ese tipo la tiene secuestrada-

-Cierto que Amu no sabe que Utau tiene hermano mayor, bueno que pasa con los árabes esos-

-les robamos unas joyas y salió algo mal no sé qué es pero algo salió mal y se dieron cuenta del robo, vine a Japón para que no me encuentren a mí, pero a Ikuto lo buscan por acostarse con la hija del jeque a quien le robamos la joya-

-Ese tipo que le pasa por su cabeza- dijo Tadase con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

En una carretera en la ciudad de Shinjuku estaba Amu tratando de golpear a ese chico hasta que el dio un frenazo en seco, el solo se estiro abrió la puerta del auto y empujo a Amu fuera de este –Amor perdón pero aquí se acaba el paseo- Amu enojada ya que al empujarla cayó al suelo y se golpeó fuerte pero al escuchar el comentario de ese chico se levantó y fue a tomarlo pero el arranco el auto y ella le gritaba –IMBÉCIL, LADRÓN, ESE ES MI AUTO- pero ella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un escándalo y se calmó un poco, se sentó en unas escaleras de un edificio muy lujoso, ella ocultaba su cabeza entre sus piernas muy enojada, andaba algo tomada bebido a que tomo alcohol, tenía frío porque usaba ropa muy corta debido a su sesión de fotos y que también iba a correr autos pero debido a ese acontecimiento no pasó, ella andaba perdida en sus pensamientos pero una voz masculina fuerte y sensual que ella conocía bien la saco de ellos de manera brusca –Oye no tengo todo mi tiempo como para perderlo contigo o es que tenías ganas de verme-

-Ah Asami no tengo ganas de verte, además que haces aquí- dijo viendo hacia otro lado –Estas en la puerta de mi club idiota-

-A quien llamas idiota, idiota- ella lo vio fijamente pero él se percató del olor a alcohol que emanaba del cuerpo de Amu –Estabas bebiendo, Hahn las niñas buenas no deberían estar tomando- le dijo mientras le acariciaba en cabello -Cállate no me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña- le responde tratando de empujarlo levemente, el solo la tomo y cargo estilo princesa –Kirishima, vamos a mi apartamento-

-Sí señor- respondió Kirishima de forma inmediata y le abrió la puerta a Asami que llevaba a Amu cargada y dentro del auto Amu comenzó a hablar medio atontada –Asami yo me voy a mi casa sola-

-No, ya estás aquí en mi auto y hoy te irás a mi casa-

-Que no, que yo me voy sola-

-Estas, ebria-

-Y que, eso no es tu problema… si no fuera por el idiota de ojos zafiros que me trato de secuestrar y luego me robo el auto… hash mi hermano me va a matar ese auto es nuevo-

-… no creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho la noticia de que les robaron el auto-

-Shhh él no sabe que nos fuimos a correr él lo odia-

-¿A correr?-

-Sí pero Shhh nadie debe saber de nuestras participaciones en carreras de autos Shhh-

-Sí, sí no diré nada- le dijo para que se calmara porque ella le tapaba la boca con sus manos, mientras ella decía cosas "sin sentido" llegaron al pent house de Asami, ya ambos arriba él la llevo a la cama porque se durmió.

Asami Ryuichi un hombre de 35 años, totalmente apuesto no solo era por su rostro también por su cuerpo y personalidad que es tan misteriosa que atrae todas las miradas, el solo observaba a Amu dormir, este se sentía extraño "¿Por qué tengo tantos deseos de poseer a esta niña?", allí el reacciona y sale de la gran habitación y se fue a sentar al sofá de su gran sala –Parezco un niñito pensando en eso, que estúpido- comento para luego ir a buscar una botella de bourbon y un vaso, se regresó al sofá vio la hora y ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y el solo tomo un cigarro lo encendió y solo comenzó a fumar y a beber hasta que se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en el bosque –Sí Tadase ese idiota solo pensó con su… y no con la cabeza, mientras yo tomaba la joya el gozaba con la hija del jeque en la cama del jeque, es un maldito… lo llamare-

-De acuerdo- le dijo Tadase boquiabierto Akashi marco un número con el teclado de la computadora y el 5to ring contestó – ¿Diga?-

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO MI AUTO Y MI HERMANA-

-¡Oh Akashi! hola, como estas ella es tu hermana, cielos menos mal que la deje por algún lado y no me la traje (Se rió muy fuerte)-

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-la deje en Shinjuku-

-Desgraciado Ikuto-

-Sigues enojado por lo de la hija del jeque, calma yo nunca la obligue, ella se lanzó hacia a mí-

-No puedo creer que deje que te acercaras a mi hermana sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, pedófilo-

-No soy pedófilo ella tenía… ay ni recuerdo su edad-

-No lo digo por ella, lo digo por mi hermana ni le pongas un dedo encima-

-Te dije que no la tengo conmigo, pero si tu auto-

-Te llevaste a mi hermana mientras unos árabes demoníacos te perseguían sabes que le hubiera pasado si los atrapan-

-Sí, sí ya estuviera de esclava de alguien lo sé idiota por eso la deje es demasiado linda como para que la usen más de 40 hombres-

-IKUTO DEJA LA ESTUPIDEZ-

-tranquilo, tranquilo pero si la deje en Shinjuku en frente de Shion-

-muy bien te llamo al teléfono- colgó la llamada y Tadase y el salieron apresurados cuando llegaron al lugar que dijo Ikuto y Amu no estaba llamó enojado a Ikuto –Maldito desgraciado ella no está aquí-

-Pues la deje allí, porque no llamas a tu hermanita y de paso le mandas saludos de mi parte-

-Jodete- Akashi le colgó la llamada y le marca al número de Amu, cuando él estaba pensando lo peor porque su hermana no contestaba, contestaron el teléfono -¿Quién habla?-

-Amu oye en donde estas… no eres mi hermana-

-No- le respondió una voz masculina adormitada -¿Dónde está mi hermana?- preguntó Akashi enojado –Durmiendo-Asami le colgó el teléfono y Akashi se quedó sin palabras al reconocer la voz de ese hombre quien le contesto "Me he perdido tanto tiempo que no he evitado que mi hermana estuviera con… no eso es imposible prefiero que ella me lo diga personalmente" Akashi fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Tadase se bajó del auto y le dice – ¿Y bien en donde esta Amu?-

-Tadase ella está bien, luego sabremos de ella ven vamos te dejó en tu casa- ambos se fueron y en el camino Tadase recibe un mensaje el cual hace que se quede mudo de la impresión. A las 9am Amu se despertó y vio a Asami a su lado casi desnudo, mostrando su pecho excelentemente labrado, sus brazos también eran perfectos, su aroma tan masculino que embriagaba, el perfume que usaba era tan fuerte que aún quedaban rastros de su esencia, ese cabello azabache, ella se sonrojo al verlo dormir tan plácidamente con una cara tan tranquila y al sentir su respiración tan cerca y su calidez, ella andaba en su mundo cuando sonó el teléfono y la saco de sus pensamientos contesto la llamada –Sí diga, ¿quién habla?-

-Ven al aeropuerto Neko-chan-

-¡…!- la llamada se colgó y ella solo grito –SHIROGANE- lo cual hizo que Asami se despertara de golpe y vio a Amu muy contenta arreglándose -¿Shirogane?- pregunto Asami y Amu solo le dijo –Asami llévame al aeropuerto por favor-

-Anoche no querías que te trajera a mi casa y hoy al aeropuerto nadie te entiende…- le dijo con una mirada sarcástica -¿me voy a cambiar?- se vio que tenía una mini falda negra con un Top tubo del mismo color y unos mitones de cuero negro –ahora que me fijo estas… bueno casi ni ropa tienes puesta- le dijo Asami a Amu mientras se le acercaba y ella al ver aquel gran hombre solo se quedó muda pero reacciono y le dijo –Y mi bolsa allí siempre cargo mi ropa favorita de andar u otra muda de ropa- allí ella se quitó de la vista de Asami y vio su bolsa la tomo y pregunto -¿Me prestas tu baño?-

-yo me voy a bañar primero- le dijo mientras tomaba camino hacia el baño y Amu lo sigue sin darse cuenta –Oye yo lo pedí primero-

-Esta es mi casa-

-Pero soy tu invitada-

-Te tengo una propuesta-

-¿Cuál?-

-Bañémonos juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada sensual lo que hizo que Amu tartamudeara -Qué… Que… Di… ¿Dices? Claro que no-

-Lastima no te bañaras- culmino de decir y él se encerró en el baño y Amu solo veía el reloj hasta que se decidió –Asami, tu ganas, ábreme- él le abrió la puerta y ella paso temblando y comenzó a quitarse la ropa y solo quedo en ropa interior –Oye te falta quitarte la ropa interior-

\- ya lo sé no me regañes además tu ni te has quitado el pantalón-

-Hmph con que eso quieres eh- grave elección de palabras para Amu, Asami se estaba quitando el pantalón lentamente y Amu no podía evitar estar roja y cuando comenzó Asami quitarse su ropa interior Amu –Oye cambie de opinión ya no me quiero bañar- trato de salir Asami la tomo la cadera –Ahora te quedas, una vez que entras no sales hasta que termines de bañarte- y le dijo en el oído y el cerro la puerta con seguro, cuando ella se movió el cabello Asami se percató de que tenía una marca circular en la parte de atrás de su cuello, no pudo evitar enojarse -¿Quién te toco?-

-Nadie-

-Y la marca de tu cuello- ella se vio al espejo y la noto Asami se le acercó y le dijo en el cuello –Creo que te estoy dando muchas libertades- Amu solo sintió un escalofrió que le recorría por el cuerpo pero era Asami quien se lo provocaba mientras besaba su oreja luego bajo a su cuello y espalda ella no podía articular palabra alguna solo se sentía emocionada confundía y sorprendida el ver su rostro en el espejo el gesto que hacia mientras Asami solo la acariciaba y besaba –Hmph, solo te pones así con caricias como seria se llegamos más lejos- la volteo y la beso ella solo se dejó llevar hasta que reacciono y –Asami, por favor hoy no, tengo que llegar al aeropuerto- dijo apartándose, el sereno le dio la espalda –Báñate- y ambos se bañaron cuando salieron del baño Asami se fue a vestir en su habitación y Amu se vestía en otra habitación del lugar, cuando ambos salieron él estaba vestido con su traje de Armani marrón con la camisa blanca y la corbata un lila junto a su apariencia todo iba a juego con él y ella tenía puesto una mini falda marrón y una camisa lila –Estamos combinados- le dijo Amu algo burlona pero vio que iba tarde una hora –Toma…- él le entrega sus auriculares –Oh creí haberlos perdido… (Se los puso y vio la hora otra vez) Asami voy tarde por favor-

-vamos pero esta noche te mandare a buscar- se dirigieron a la salida y allí Amu se puso unos zapatos de cuña alta negros y Asami sus zapatos, bajaron y en el estacionamiento estaba Kirishima esperando –Asami-sama, Amu-san buenos días-

-Kirishima llévanos al aeropuerto rápido-

-Pero que sucede con su horario- Asami lo miro y el entendió el solo abrió la puerta espero que entran la cerro y él se subió y arranco el auto velozmente hasta el aeropuerto como treinta minutos después llegaron y Amu se bajó lo más rápido que pudo y Asami solo la vio correr él dijo –Kirishima, baja y ya sabes que hacer yo conduciré- el asistente de él solo estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso, solo acato y se bajó, estaba siguiendo a Amu, dentro del aeropuerto Amu estaba corriendo hasta que una persona con un montón de globos y un gran peluche se tropezó con ella y al verle la cara grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon para verla, Kirishima solo se quedó mudo al ver lo que sucedía aquel chico soltó todo y la abrazo, la cargo y la giro felizmente, Kirishima se acercó para escuchar pero sin que lo vean y escucha –Neko-chan he vuelto- le dijo un chico de cabellera rubia y de ojos grandes y azules cielo iba vestido de una camisa negra con un pantalón blanco y una cinta roja en su cuello, aquel chico esperaba una reacción de Amu ella ya en el piso grito –IDIOTA TE ODIO, TE ODIO- lo abrazo y todos a su alrededor los veían extrañados -Amu yo te extrañe más, pero ya estoy aquí y volví para quedarme, me esperaste-

-Te dije que no te esperaría y menos que me llamaras- dijo mientras se encontraban lágrimas en sus ojos, detrás de ella apareció un hombre de cabellera larga marrón hasta la parte media de la espalda y ojos del mismo color y piel blanca vestido muy formal –Amu-san hola… Shirogane la volviste hacer llorar- le reprochaba el castaño a aquel rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano –Amu ya deja de llorar esta vez vine para quedarme de verdad, ya no llores-

-Shirogane- en ese instante Amu recordó que no le dijo a nadie que dormiría fuera de casa y se quedó en blanco y marco rápidamente al teléfono de su madre –Mamá no pude ir porque me quede en el apartamento de Utau-

-Yo sé en donde te quedaste y no fue con ella- le respondió pícaramente –tranquila tu papá salió anoche por una cuestión de negocios, tranquila- colgó y Amu recupero aliento y Shirogane le pregunta -¿Cómo que no dormiste en tu casa anoche?-

-Dormí en casa de Utau-

-Sé que estas mintiendo-

-No, no miento- luego empezaron a pelear como niños pequeño y Kirishima pensó "Por qué tengo que hacer de espía cuando debería estar en la oficina cuidando del jefe" allí Kirishima siente una presencia muy fuerte y se voltea y ve a su jefe que observaba todo sentado desde una mesa tomando té y escucha –Amu de todas formas te compre esto por cada cumpleaños perdido tuyo, navidad y todas esas cosas que no diré- Amu solo se lo quedo viendo al ver todos esos regalos y el de impuso la besa allí otro pensamiento "Estoy en la línea de fuego" estaba asustado y algo sudado temiendo por su vida pero vio que su jefe ni movía un dedo volteo a ver a Amu y escucha la voz del chico rubio –Hueles a perfume muy caro pero es de hombre- Amu toda sonrojada se giró y vio a Asami verla fijamente ella retrocedió pero se resbaló, Kirishima cuando reacciono es que su jefe ya estaba donde estaba Amu y aquel chico rubio llamado Shirogane -¿Disculpe pero quién es usted?- preguntó aquel rubio a Asami –…- él la tomo de la mano –Oh son amigos-

-…- le lanzó una mirada amenazante -Oh que buen amigo eres- le respondió burlonamente –Hmph- el vio el reloj chasco la lengua y dijo –Ya se me acabo el tiempo que podía perder con ustedes…- él se marchó y Amu quedo petrificada pero reacciono rápidamente –Oye Amu quien ese viejo-

-Una persona quien conozco-

-Sí pero porque te habla de esa manera tan escalofriante-

-Esa es su forma de hablar… mejor vamos con los demás Shirogane- el solo la siguió y se montaron en el auto de Shirogane allí el hombre castaño dice –Amu-san veo que se ha codeado de gente con mucho-

-Akasaka-san, sí pero él es un amigo de mi padre y mío- Allí pregunta Shirogane –Oye puedes decirme como se hicieron amigos-

-Claro yo me la pasaba en el mismo club que él luego de un tiempo yo salía de allí y unos hombres me seguían y me ayudo a escapar de ellos yo le agradecí y allí comenzó nuestra amistad y también nos salvó a mi padre y a mí de un psicópata que nos trató de disparar y bueno él me ha ayudado unas cuantas ovaciones-

-Es todo un súper héroe- le responde Shirogane serio –Ah sí Shirogane yo dentro de tres días me voy al Caribe una semana quieres venir con nosotros, irán muchas modelos, mi hermano mi manager y otros más y yo te invito a ti para que me acompañes-

-Claro que voy- respondió más alegre –Amu-san, Shirogane adonde quieren ir- pregunta Akasaka – Vamos a mi apartamento- responde ese chico rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas –Ryou… esto yo debería…-

-Vamos Amu, ya eres mayor… después de llegar a mi apartamento vamos a comer algo-

-Ryou es que debo bañarme y hoy tengo una (Ryou le hacía pucheros) de acuerdo pero estaré ocupada en la noche-

-Okey, vamos keiichiriou- en el camino los tres hablaban y se reían, al llegar al apartamento de ambos y sonó el teléfono de Amu ella contestó y se escucha –QUE MIERDA HASTA AHORA CONTESTAS Y NISIQUIERA HICISTE UNA PUTA LLAMADA- Amu se apartó y se encerró en el baño para que no escuchen la conversación -Akashi, hermano… perdón ahora estoy ocupada-

-¿Con quién? con el de anoche-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quien era el que contesto tu teléfono anoche-

-Nadie yo no escuche una llamada-

-Obvio no debido a que dormías con el-

-Akashi imbécil, yo no… Oh anoche sí pero no dormí con él, el me llevó a su casa porque estaba algo ebria me ofreció dormir en su casa ah y de paso me llevó al aeropuerto porque Shirogane me llamo y me dijo que me esperaba allí ahora estoy en su apartamento-

-El de Anoche el hombre quien era- preguntó serio –Nadie-

-Hermanita está bien no me digas yo lo averiguare- colgó y ella salió del baño –Amu que paso- preguntan ambos preocupados –Nada, nada solo que mi hermano me preguntó algo-

-Am ya veo- le dijo Shirogane –Saben iré a comprar unas cosas quieren algo- agregó keiichiriou sonriente –Sí ropa para poder cambiarme, jajá- todos tres se rieron muy contentos y el castaño se marchó dejando al rubio y la pelo rosa solos, luego de una plática se fueron a la habitación de Shirogane para ver la televisión, ambos tenían un silencio el cual fue roto por Shirogane –Amu, yo… recuerdas porque yo me fui-

\- … Shirogane-

-Amu yo me fui por la muerte de mis padres y tenía que encargarme de muchas cosas que no podía cuando era más joven, pero volví ya que mi tío volvió a hacerse cargo de todo mientras yo trabajo aquí en Japón, como te dije que volví para quedarme… y sé que me dijiste que no me ibas a esperar pero solo sé que no me marchare y te dejaré otra vez-

-Shirogane… yo, ha sí te dije que no te iba a esperar… pero me han pasado tantas cosas…- Shirogane la interrumpe –Sí por eso me regrese sé que te secuestraron no vine antes porque mi tío y yo no podíamos dejar la compañía, también se dé que estuviste en peligro y no fue lindo para mí el estar tan lejos y no poderte proteger y sé que me he perdido de muchas cosas y de verdad me arrepiento de no haberme quedado aquí contigo-

-Shirogane tu sabes que lo de tus padres fue un golpe duro para todos, tu personalidad cambio y te volviste más frio con casi todos, sé que te fuiste por cuestiones familiares y sí me dolió pero crecí y entendí porque te fuiste –

-Me alegra saber que me comprendiste y si me volví frio con casi todos, menos con keiichiriou y contigo, solo ustedes dos saben cómo soy de verdad y lo que siento…-

-Shirogane… realmente… hoy… quiero… hablar… contigo…- Amu se quedó dormida en la cama de Shirogane y el solo se la quedo viendo dormir plácidamente y él también se quedó durmiendo, cuando llego aquel hombre castaño de cabellera larga los vio dormir y murmura –Shirogane ella ya no es una niña… ya ninguno es un niño todos ya son adultos, como pasa el tiempo no- él se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, cuando Amu se despertó y vio que ya caía el sol ella se alteró –Diablos ya es muy tarde-

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora?... Oh, sí quieres te llevo a tu casa-

-Sí, no, bueno sí, bueno no-

-¿Sí o no, cuál de las dos?

-Sabes… mejor sí llévame a mi casa-

Shirogane le sonrió dulcemente y salieron de la casa hasta el auto, se montaron en él y como a los treinta minutos llegaron a la casa de Amu

-Amu llegamos-

-Oh gracias Shirogane-

-Disculpa mi curiosidad, pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Bueno yo tengo hacer mis maletas y hoy tengo que ir a un lugar-

-Por cierto cuando partimos-

-En 2 días-

-De acuerdo- Amu entro a su casa y Shirogane se marchó, en el camino un auto lo frenó de golpe, el rubio se bajó del auto serio y se asoma por la ventana del conductor –Señor tiene algún problema (Se bajó el vidrio de la ventana y vio quien era) Akashi idiota casi me haces chocar-

-Donde está mi hermana-

-La deje en su casa hace no mucho rato-

-Como dices-

-Sí, ella me fue a ver al aeropuerto y nos fuimos a mi casa junto con keiichiriou y nos quedamos tanto tiempo hablando que nos dormimos y de la nada se despertó apresurada por qué tiene que salir y otras cosas más-

-… no te golpeo porque tengo que hablar con ella…-

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero solo para saber si tú también vas al Caribe con ella-

-Si… no me digas que ella te invitó también-

-Sí… y te preguntaba para saber si sería el único o no-

-luego hablamos de quienes van, ahora tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme con ustedes- aquel rubio no pudo responder ya que el peli rosa se subió a su auto y arranco tan rápido que solo se dignó a ver la nube de polvo que dejo, él se subió a su auto y siguió su camino mientras trataba de pensar que sucedía a su alrededor, realmente su mente no se pudo acomodar lo suficiente como para intentar comprender el por qué al alrededor de él todo se sentía tan diferente… Mientras con Amu, ella estaba en su casa se ducho, se vistió con un jean su sweater blanco y sus zapatillas grises, converso con su madre y luego salió de su casa pero ella se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual fue a su casa a la mitad de camino ella se acuerda y cuando trata de regresarse ve a un hombre mal herido acercándose, ella para ver al hombre y cuando ella se acercó el hombre le extendió la mano y le dijo -entrégale este pen drive a Asami-sama, por favor- al decir eso se desmayó, su instinto natural fue ayudarlo y lo llevó al hospital… ya en el hospital –¿Señorita él es amigo suyo?- le pregunto el doctor preocupado –Doctor realmente no lo conozco pero… es una persona que se acercó pidiéndome ayuda-

-Bueno realmente… al señor lo golpearon muy fuerte surte que usted estaba cerca de el por qué si no hubiera muerto… pero realmente sé que usted pagará con su seguro pero por las políticas del hospital como no es familia no debe estar aquí-

-Pero quien se encargará de el- le exclamo la pelo rosa al doctor –Bueno ya alguien se puso en contacto- después de esa charla Amu se marchó del hospital, se iba a su casa pero recordó lo del pen drive y pensó "¿Qué diablos por qué todo tiene que ver con ese hombre… será mejor que se lo de mañana?" cuando ella reaccionó ya estaba en su casa y escucha –Amu, hija… estuvo aquí Miku buscándote… y tu hermano llegó preguntando por ti-

-¿Akashi?-

-si… ¿Qué paso se pelearon? porque llego muy disgustado-

-Ya veré- dijo para subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de ella, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando esas puertas se abrieron y Akashi dijo totalmente serio –Chris y Ana, por favor retírense- a lo que Amu se opone muy seria -Espero que realmente no hayas entrado en mi habitación dando órdenes Akashi… ellos no se van a ningún lado-

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿De qué, además si me vas a decir algo que sea frente a ellos ya que han estado con nosotros desde que nacimos?-

-¿En dónde dormiste anoche?- Amu se sorprende por la pregunta de su hermano y sus dos niñeras solo se vieron a los ojos –No es asunto tuyo-

-Responde- exigió totalmente serio -¿Para qué? sí ya tú dijiste que lo vas investigar-

-Está bien… Pero si le encuentro…-

-¿Qué harás?- le interrumpió la peli rosa a su hermano mayor pero este no se quedó callado –Bien pero espero que tengas una explicación para nuestra hermana-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ami con todo esto?-

-Tú eres su ejemplo-

-Y que puede decir de ti… tu nos dejaste solos a todos, a Ana, Chris, Ami y a mí también me dejaste- le dijo entre sollozos –Tú no sabes el por qué yo casi no estoy aquí- le contestó enojado hasta que la conversación fue interrumpida por Chris que carraspeo su voz –Ejem, me disculparan pero cualquiera que los escucha cree que son pareja- Akashi solo reacciono y luego dejaron de discutir, los cuatro se sentaron tranquilamente –Bueno… Amu, sé que no te debí gritar de esa manera pero eres mi hermanita-

-Akashi… realmente no ando con nadie solo que me pasaron ciertas cosas que realmente no puedo decirte ahora, al menos hasta que todo este calmado-

-¿Calmado?-

-Sí, yo sé porque lo digo… lo cual esto me recuerda, cuando llegará Ami- en ese momento Ana responde –La señorita Ami viene dentro de dos semanas- Akashi se queda viendo a Ana y Chris seriamente –Ustedes dos no me pueden mentir…-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron en un solo –Saben que está pasando con mi hermana-

-Akashi de que hablamos ahora- le refuto Amu –Como sea-

-Como sea te digo yo… por cierto no me has dicho nada de lo del auto-

-Yo ya lo recupere-

-Y ¿Por qué diantre no me preguntas de cómo estoy del intento de secuestro de ese maniático… y también como recuperaste el auto?-

-Tengo mis métodos-

-Como tú tienes secretos yo también los tengo- Akashi se hizo el que comprendió y dejó el tema de lado, cuando todos estaban tranquilos Amu recordó lo del pen drive "Bueno… hoy no me encontré con el… aun cuando me dijo que hoy nos íbamos a encontrar… Mañana será que hable con el… Espera ¿hoy él y tú no iban a hacer algo?... Oh cielos él me dijo que me mandaría a buscar y yo ni pendiente" después de pensar eso reviso su telf. Pero no había ni un solo msj de Asami y menos alguna llamada "Por lo menos ni se acordó, espero"

-Hermana sé que no quieres que hablemos del tema pero al menos dime que estas bien-

-Akashi estoy bien- de la nada a Chris se le escapa –Que raro que no ha preguntado nada del secuestro…- no continuo lo que decía ya que su hermana le tapó la boca y salieron de la alcoba –Amu, es cierto ¿sabes quién te secuestró?-

-No…-

-Sabes que me estas mintiendo-

-No te es estoy mintiendo-

-Y algún motivo del secuestro- Allí Amu se quedó silenciosa por unos momentos y luego le respondió –No-

-Amu eres mi hermana por qué no me quieres decir nada-

-Porque no sé nada Akashi-

-Realmente lo dudo pero tengo más preguntas, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué no pidieron rescate? ¿Por qué solo apareciste de la nada en frente la casa de Utau? ¿Por qué no has querido hablar de eso? Y también ¿Por qué haces como si nada hubiera pasado?-

-No sé por qué no pidieron rescate, aparecí en el centro de Tokyo y camine hasta la casa de Utau, no he querido hablar de eso porque simplemente no hay nada de qué hablar y lo ignoro porque no me voy a morir por eso-

-Sabes, hermana estas muy distante… pero bueno no te forzare hasta que quieras hablar-

-Akashi…- Suena el telf. Le llegó un mensaje lo lee –Amu… que paso-

-Nada… Akashi vamos a dormir, ve a tu habitación- Akashi salió y ella espero que su hermano se durmiera para volver a salir pero antes para no levantar sospechas se cambió de ropa y se puso un jean negro largo un sweater negro mangas largas hasta sus manos una chaqueta negra con capucha felpada, tomo sus auriculares se los puso también tomo su teléfono, su bolsa con su monedero, el pen drive, y sus botas negras, se sale por la ventana, se llegó hasta el club de Asami pero se le negó la entrada, después de insistir tanto y de que no le permitieran entrar ella se en camino para regresar a su casa pero en el camino un hombre se bajó de un auto y le dijo –Señorita… ¿Hinamori Amu?-

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno el señor Asami la mando a buscar-

-dile a él que al diablo, yo no me voy a ningún lado, ya me voy para mi casa-

-Señorita es un asunto muy importante-

-Sí es tan importante por qué el no vino en persona, yo no me voy, así que deja el rollo-

-Debo insistir- Amu se quedó viendo a aquel hombre y le dijo – ¿Estás seguro que trabajas para Asami?- al decir eso el hombre se la quedo viendo y solo se le acercó y le apunto con un arma y la metió en el auto. En un depósito se encuentra Amu atada de manos colgando mientras es golpeada y se encontraba rodeada de hombres extranjeros, Amu estaba confundida ya que no entendía lo que hablaban esas personas hablaban "Rayos en qué diablos estoy metida… Estos tipos están hablando Italiano" pensó totalmente alterada hasta llegó otro hombre llegó y dijo -¿Qué está pasando por qué hay tanto escándalo?-

-Señor, estoy interrogando a la chica-

-… Ah así que eres tú quien tiene el pen drive-

-¿Qué… quién eres?- aquel hombre se le acerca y la toma de la cara – ¿Dónde está el pen drive?-

-Eso… no se dé que me hablas-

-No seas malcriada y dime donde estas y quizá salgas bien de esto-

-No sabes con quien te esas metiendo-

–Sabes, eres muy bonita y tan joven que no creí que fueras algo de Asami –

-¿Y yo por qué querría ser algo de ese tipo?-

-Bueno ya que no quieres hablar, voy a divertirme contigo hasta que quieras hablar-

Mientras en la entrada del departamento de Asami, el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos dorados está llegando a su apartamento hablando por telf. –Por cierto señor, quien llevó al hombre al hospital fue Hinamori Amu… según lo investigado ella poseía el pen drive, paso por su oficina pero puede que sea una chica pero… en el club todas las personas sospecharan- Allí un señor de edad madura llegó donde Asami y dijo –Asami-sama, disculpe por interrumpir pero una joven llegó como hace dos horas y me pidió que le entregara "esto"- el hombre le entrega una bolsa a Asami y se marcha.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Amu Pov

Después del encuentro con ese hombre me fui a mi casa pero me quede pensando lo del pen drive así que se lo lleve pero cuando iba de camino a mi casa unos locos italianos me secuestran y me hacen preguntas y también me golpeaban hasta que llegó su jefe y claro no fue para nada bueno que llegara porque ahora me violo y también me ha drogado y solo tengo muy pocos recuerdo de lo que me hablo, solo sé que me ha esposado, encerrado en una jaula y me encadeno al suelo, allí perdí el conocimiento, no sé qué paso o cuanto tempo pero cuando me desperté se escuchaban unos pasos y la voz de Asami que me dijo –Oye es la hora de despertar, nos vamos a casa, tengo prisa- yo trate de levantarme pero las cadenas no me dejaron y el riéndose se acercó, me desato, me cubrió con su chaqueta ya que estaba desnuda, me cargo –Oye yo puedo caminar…no miento bájame- le reproche pero me bajo en la puerta del auto –No necesito tu ayuda, me voy a mi casa por mi cuenta- le dije me di la vuelta pero él me responde de forma burlona –Vas a tomar el trasporte público "así"-

-Ve voy a pie, genio- le respondí y cuando me dispuse a caminar se escucharon disparos y sentí muy cerca unas tres balas y Asami se voltea y apunto al ver quien era –DONATO- le dijo muy serio pero aquel hombre solo se voltea y se marchó yo aún estaba paralizada por el susto, solo recuerdo que Asami me monto en el auto y llegamos a su apartamento, me llevo al baño y me lanzó dentro de él –Vamos a limpiarte-

-¿Qué, de qué diablos me estás hablando?…- fui interrumpida por él ya que me acorralo contra la pared -¿Para qué me fuiste a buscar si te di el pen drive?-

-Sí le pen drive… pero no la información- al terminar de decir eso me sonrió de forma sensual y se desabrocho la corbata… mi mente se pudo en negro en el momento que me besó pero cuando reaccione mis manos estaban atadas del grifo de la tina y él estaba bueno en "eso" y le digo –Eres un pervertido abusador si yo te digo que no tu igual…-

-Es increíble que hayas soportado la violación de ese italiano, y no pienses lo que no es, solo es que no me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece, además quien precisamente no quiere que cosa- al decir eso me giro y paso su mano por mi entre pierna –IDIOTA YO NO SOY…- allí él se escurrió con fuerza dentro de mí y me beso luego me dijo –Soy, lo único que tendrás y debería llorar sabiendo que tú y tu libertad me pertenece solo a mí- me repitió lo que hizo y en el beso realmente mi mente se puso en blanco y cuando reaccione ya era la mañana y estaba en su cama, me estaba despertando no vi a Asami cerca así que solo me levante, me cambie y salí de su casa pero cuando llegue a la mía y me cole a mi habitación por la ventana, me desvestí y me fui al baño para bañarme… tenia marcas en el cuerpo de los besos de Asami y de los golpes de esos brutos italianos solo me bañe y me vestí cuando salí del baño estaba Akashi en mi habitación –¿Amu dónde estabas? Esta mañana pase por tu habitación para encontrarnos con el grupo y tú no estabas-

-Salí por una emergencia muy temprano pero ya estoy en casa, por cierto que te han dicho con lo del viaje-

-Ah sí mira no nos vamos de crucero nos vamos en avión-

-Hablare con Gerald, para que me de los detalles-

-No es necesario él está aquí abajo esperándote para hablar-

-Bien ya voy- salimos y Gerald nos esperaba y nos explicó por qué y estuvimos de acuerdo, charlamos un rato luego él se fue y yo me fui a desayunar y llego Ana y me dijo –Señorita… tiene una visita-

-¿Quién es?-

-Esa persona dijo que es una sorpresa, sígame- la seguí, al llegar en la sala escucho –Hey Amu hola-

-Hola Josh, como estas-

-Bien, disculpa por venir sin invitación pero debía decirte que iremos juntos al Caribe, me llamaron de mi agencia para hacer fotos contigo y ya no aguantaba las ganas de decírtelo aunque se suponía que te debías enterar en el aeropuerto-

-Qué bueno Josh, estoy contenta las otras chicas se alegraran más rápido al saberlo- de dije sonriendo… Oh Josh o Joshua es un modelo igual que yo y es mi compañero de clases y el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, él es un chico de piel blanca pero no demasiado blanca es de cabello rubio rojizo con mechas naturales rubio ceniza, de ojos azules, tiene un muy buen cuerpo, es inteligente, surfea, es un caballero, es toda una rareza y por eso las cámaras y las muchachas lo aman, él está vestido con sus jeans capris gris su sweater azul y sus zapatos negros; ante la gran mayoría del colegio somos la "pareja perfecta" pero no somos nada de eso, el solo es mi amigo, pero bueno Josh y yo hablábamos del viaje y me dijo que íbamos a una isla en Latinoamérica y que es muy hermosa y sus playas son divinas, las personas son muy hospitalarias, eso él lo dice porque el proviene de allá y todo eso después de dos horas y media él se fue y me quede en casa tranquila acomodando mis cosas para el día del viaje, cuando llego el día ya yo estaba en el aeropuerto junto a mi hermano y mis amigos y los modelos estaban allí junto a mi manager y los camarógrafos, nos saludamos hablamos por un rato y nos montamos en el avión, fue un viaje largo de ocho horas casi nueve llegamos al aeropuerto, cuando nos bajamos estaba una joven esperándonos y cuando nos vio nos dijo muy amablemente –Bienvenidos a Venezuela, ahora están en la Isla de Margarita, estado Nueva Esparta, esperamos que disfruten su estadía en esta isla tan bonita, por los momentos los llevaremos a su hotel.

Fin del Amu Pov

Normal Pov

Después de que Amu se fuera del apartamento de Asami el entro al dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba y dijo para sí mismo –Hmph, ya se fue…- el solo siguió con su vida normal. Asami se encuentra trabajando en su oficina cuando recibe una llamada –Sí-

-¡Hola primo!, ¿cómo estás?-

-Hmph… ¿qué quieres?-

-Que rudo… bueno solo te llamaba para decirte que me voy para Venezuela una semana por cuestión de trabajo-

-muy bien porque realmente no te necesitare en un tiempo-

-Que frio eres… bueno te dejo- Asami colgó y siguió con su trabajo tranquilo.

Mientras en Venezuela, los modelos llegaron al hotel y Amu estaba en su habitación muy tranquila y se metió en la ducha y cuando salió tenía su pijama corta puesta y dijo cuándo se vio al espejo –Ah se ven un poco las marcas en mi piel…- y de la nada escucha una voz -tendrás que taparlas con maquillaje, linda- ella se voltea cuando reconoció la voz dijo – ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-

-Hola… compartimos habitación-

\- ¿Qué diablos? Nadie me dijo nada-

-Bueno ahora si ya sabes… por cierto esas marcas la gran mayoría son de golpes que te pasó-

-Nada que te importe y ¿Quién eres, acaso eres uno de los modelos?-

-Sí digamos que sí lo soy, y hola me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto-

-Tsukiyomi… espera-

-Sí soy el hermano de Utau- al terminar esas palabras tocaron la puerta y él la fue a abrir, cuando la abrió se vio a una chica de cabellera rubia larga con dos coletas diciendo –Tsukiyomi Ikuto, por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí… (Observo a Amu y se sorprendió) y ¿por qué estás en la habitación de mi mejor amiga?-

-Utau calma y te iba a decir solo que he tenido ciertos problemas… y estamos compartiendo habitación-

-Ikuto nuestra charla se pospondrá puedes salir tengo que hablar con Amu- Ikuto salió de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas solas y la rubia le dice a la pelo rosa –Amu… Miku te fue a buscar el otro día pero no te encontramos, la última vez que nos vimos fue después de tu secuestro con el auto de tu hermano, que ha pasado se te ve en la cara que tienes muchas cosas que contar-

-Utau, no pasó mucho solo…-

-Solo ¿qué?...-

-Bueno… Asami y yo nos encontramos-

-En serio y que pasó-

-Nada… me llevo a su casa para dormir- fue interrumpida por su amiga sorprendida –Como que no lo creo te llevo a su casa y que pasó-

-Nada… solo… que… hizo… que… nos… ducháramos… juntos-

-¿QUEEEEÉ? Wau Amu que hombre tan… sabes no tengo palabras y que piensas hacer-

-Nada solo que no seré su marioneta que solo buscara cuando quiere-

-Okey si pasó algo más-

-Sí bueno el otro día no estaba en casa digamos que por culpa de él-

-Okey pero que pasó-

-Muchas cosas que es mejor que no sepas-

-De acuerdo- le respondió algo desganada –Mejor dicho como haremos con tu hermano que se quiere quedar conmigo-

-Ay déjalo no hay problema él es muy bueno-

-Utau no voy a compartir con él nada-

-Lastima te toca porque yo estoy con Kukai-

-Como sea ya no discutiré, vamos al balcón-

-No me vas a lanzar de allí cierto-

-Utau no seas tonta, vente- le dijo Amu mientras caminaba hasta el balcón ya ambas en el balcón admiraron la hermosa vista de la calle y los autos pasando en la noche por la diferencia de horario, ambas chicas fascinadas por la vista y una de ellas dice –Este lugar es más tranquilo que Tokyo a pesar de estar en una ciudad verdad-

-Sí tienes razón… mejor vamos a dormir mañana veremos todo- ambas se salieron del balcón y Utau se fue a su dormitorio, Ikuto entró y encontró a Amu adormitada y él se acostó al lado de ella, se durmieron.

En la mañana todos estaban en el comedor del hotel desayunando, charlando y poniéndose a gusto con todos -soy Gerald y tú-

-Soy Ryou Shirogane, mucho gusto- Gerald Amu y Shirogane estaban hablando hasta que Akashi dice –Oh dios si fue buena idea venir hasta aquí, esa mujer esta hermosa-

-Akashi contrólate- le reprocho su hermana mientras a que el chico pelo rosa veía a una mujer pasear por el comedor y se fue tras de ella, cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a la piscina y allí se estaban preparando cada uno pero en un lado esta Amu y llega Josh –Amu… ¿tú también pediste permiso en la escuela?-

-Sí Josh- de la nada llega Shirogane –Amu… aquí estas- dijo mientras se ponía en el medio de Amu y Josh, luego de que este interrumpiera llegaron unas personas y empezaron con los fotos, después de unas largas horas de trabajo todos se fueron a las habitaciones para acomodarse y salir a conocer la isla, todos estaban fascinados al ver una isla tan variada y con los tonos de los colores del mar, fueron a varios monumentos en la tarde pero en la noche salieron a ciertos clubs, varios estaban tomando hasta cierta hora que se regresaron al hotel a segur con la fiesta moderada que varios tenían, mientras la gran mayoría estaba de fiesta mientras Amu está viéndolos riéndose de ellos y una chica llega y se le acerca –Oye te conozco de algún lado… Creo haberte visto en algún lado-

-Sí en Shion, tú estabas en la oficina del dueño del lugar- le dijo esa chica de cabellera marrón sonriéndole a Amu y ella sonrojada al recordar que ella vio lo que Asami le estaba haciendo y le dice -¿Y tú que hacías en el club?-

-Lo mismo que tú- le dijo tranquilamente y Amu estaba extrañada y preguntó -¿Lo mismo que yo?-

-Sí, yo estaba trabajando de mesonera en el club y fui a la oficina del jefe porque me iban a dar mi última paga- Amu suspiro profundamente y dijo –Bueno es que yo no trabajo allí yo solo trabajo como modelo, bailo y a veces canto-

-Oh disculpa, pero puedo preguntar qué hacías allí-

-Bueno él es un conocido mío- le respondió nerviosa –Bueno… oye no crees que Josh es muy lindo y también el chico rubio que trajiste-

-Sí, son muy lindos… sí quieres te los presento- la chica se alegró mucho y Amu la llevo con ellos y se pusieron a hablar, hasta que la pelo rosa se fue a acostar, llegó a su habitación muy tranquila se ducho se puso el pijamas y se acostó luego llego Ikuto y se acostó también para dormir cuando de la nada Amu abre sus ojos y tomo el teléfono lo vio y dijo –Cierto aunque me mande msj no me llegaran porque estamos a muchos kilómetros de distancia… realmente no sé cómo sentirme, quizás fue buena idea venir aquí para relajarme del incidente con lo del pen drive… pero aun quiero estar con él… pero el solo me usa para conseguir lo que quiere y así ha sido desde el principio- sin darse cuenta de que Ikuto estaba despierto –¿De quién hablas?- le comenta Ikuto –No de nada… duerme-

-Anda dime para ver si te puede ayudar-

-No… aparte no te conozco de nada como para tenerte confianza… y sé que fuiste tú quien se llevó el auto de mi hermano-

-Bueno sí pero calma te deje libre no-

-Mejor dime que está pasando, aquí hay algo que no me está concordando nada-

-¿Así y que no te concuerda?- pregunto con una sutil inquietud

-Bueno el hecho de que usaras el auto totalmente modificado de mi hermano, que nunca dijeras tu nombre, también el que unas camionetas te perseguían, el hecho de que usabas peluca y que escondas tu identidad… dime que está pasando-

-no te diré porque no nos conocemos de nada, como tú dijiste preciosa-

-Vez… que te incomodo las preguntas-

-Bueno… mejor vamos a dormir- Ikuto solo se giró y se durmió pero Amu estaba sin poder dormir así que se fue a la piscina a darse un baño de esa agua helada, un rato después de estar en el agua se salió para sentarse un buen rato, ella al mirar a su alrededor ve a su compañero Josh caminando con una tabla de surf y se acerca para hablar –Josh surfeando hasta esta hora, es muy tarde-

-Si lo sé, pero también es muy tarde para estar en la piscina-

-No tengo sueño…-

-Oye y que te parece la isla-

-Es muy linda y son muy atentos aquí… pero estoy muy lejos de casa, tú debiste sentirte igual que yo cuando llegaste a Japón y comenzaste a estudiar, ya que esto es totalmente diferente-

-Sí, no fue fácil al principio pero la calidez del japonés la sentí atreves de la familia de mi padre y me comencé a sentir a gusto en Japón y me enamore del país tanto como amo este mismo país ya que aquí nací y pase gran parte de mi infancia y todos los años vengo-

-Qué bueno Josh… y como te fue con la modelo nueva que te presente-

-Bueno se encariño más con tu amigo, pero es muy agradable-

-En serio, que interesante, ven vamos a tomar un jugo- le invita, la pelo rosa a Josh y el acepta, después de varios jugos y una larga charla, los dos jóvenes se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones y al día siguiente tenían varias sesiones de fotos en la tarde así que aprovecharon y se fueron a visitar varios lugares históricos de esa hermosa isla y así pasaron casi toda la semana hasta que el día de irse llego y Amu estaba en las afueras del hotel caminando muy tranquila hasta que llega a una parada de bus, ella se sentó para observar las calles y las persona, pero Amu no se percató de estaba siendo seguida por alguien, pero todos se la quedaban viendo puesto que ella destaca con su color de cabello, vestimenta, apariencia y otras cosas más, cuando llegó un bus ella se levantó para marcharse cuando siente que es empujada al bus y este arranca ya que se había llenado de personas, Amu trató de hablar con el señor pero como hablaban deferentes idiomas él no le entendió nada, al final ella se puedo bajar del bus pero se encuentra en un terminal de buses repleto de personas que iban de un lado a otro. Mientras en el hotel, todos estaban alistándose para salir hasta que Ikuto dice –Oigan Amu no ha recogido sus cosas y no ha aparecido desde la mañana-

-¡Como que no está!- le dicen Gerald, Utau, Akashi y los demás preocupados –Que sí, ella no ha aparecido desde la mañana- Todos estaban preocupados ya que Amu no aparecía y tampoco contestaba las llamadas, ya habían pasado dos horas y nada de señales de ella así que salieron a buscarla pero cuando estaban a punto de pensar lo peor Josh se pudo comunicar con Amu –Amu donde estas, estamos muy preocupados-

-Josh no, no sé dónde estoy ayúdame-

-Dime como se llama el lugar donde estas o dime como es-

-Estoy en una estación de buses… hay mucha gente… no entiendo nada de lo que me hablan, ayúdame-

-Calma, pero aquí hay dos estaciones de bus en cual estas, ósea dime como es-

-Bueno… tiene muchas tiendas-

-Amu… dime que hay alrededor del lugar-

-Bueno... (Comienza a caminar por el lugar) hay como un centro comercial en frente, también puestos de comida, y edificios de colores muy llamativos-

-Ya sé en donde estas… no te muevas de ese lugar que ya voy a buscarte llegare en una hora y media-

-De acuerdo- colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar, hablo como por cinco minutos y después de colgar dijo –Chicos ya vengo voy a buscar a Amu-

-Espera, yo también voy-

-Akashi… bueno vamos- los dos chicos salieron, luego de un buen rato llegaron al lugar donde Amu dijo que estaba, ambos la estaban buscando por toda la estación hasta que por fin la encontraron –Amu ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- le pregunta su hermano totalmente preocupado –No sé, solo sé que salí a pasear un rato hasta que vi un bus y solo sentí que me empujaron dentro y no me dejaron salir-

-¿Sabes quién te empujo?- le pregunta Josh –No puede ver quien era- los dos chicos calmaban a la pero rosa que estaba confundida y de allí se marcharon al auto –Amu nos vamos al aeropuerto-

-Y mis cosas Akashi-

-Utau ya les recogió y nos están esperando- cuando llegaron al auto estaba un chico de piel clara esperando –Joshua ella es tu amiga… es muy bonita aunque tenga un color de cabello tan extravagante- le dijo aquel chico a Josh –Sí… por cierto Amu él es mi hermano José, José ella es Hinamori Amu mi mejor amiga desde que ingrese en la escuela en Japón y por cierto él es Hinamori Akashi su hermano mayor-

-Mucho gusto, soy José el hermano mayor de Josh- Amu se lo queda viendo extraño y Akashi le responde –Hola… es un placer y te agradezco la ayuda que nos ofreciste con lo de mi hermana… disculpa que te vea raro es solo que ella no habla este idioma-

-De acuerdo… mejor suban que tienen que ir al aeropuerto- todos se subieron y al cabo de unos 45 minutos llegaron y Josh y su hermano se despiden, entran al aeropuerto y todos los esperaban, al verlos de regreso con Amu se alegraron pero la alegría se les acabo cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya deberían ir abordando el avión y fueron corriendo y ya en el avión todos estaban en sus asientos a Utau y a Amu les tocaron juntas –Amu dime cómo fue que te perdiste-

-Utau yo solo salí a caminar pero sentí que me empujaron contra un bus y no sé cómo pero no me dejaron salir hasta que llegue a la estación de buses-

-A qué hora fue eso-

-Como a las nueve creo… pero por que la pregunta-

-Bueno… es que yo vi a esa hora a Melody por las afueras del hotel corriendo tratando de taparse el rostro, espero que este pensando mal pero ella no me agrada… y se le ha metido por los ojos a Shirogane-

-En cierta forma Utau… me alegra de que Shirogane comience a buscar a otra chica… pero también me fije de que ella no es muy amable conmigo-

-No es muy amable, por favor si ella hubiera podido te lanza al agua solo para que no salgas en las fotos- cuando Amu fue a responder es interrumpida por la azafata ya que le estaba pidiendo que se abrochen los cinturones porque el vuelo ya iba a desplegar, todos los del avión hicieron lo que les pidió la chica… pasaban las horas y ya la gran mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, Amu estaba saliendo del baño y se encuentra con Melody –Amu… menos mal que te encuentras bien estaba preocupada-

-En serio, pues lamento preocuparte- le comentó algo distante –Oye Amu que sucede ánimo somos compañeras de trabajo-

-Es que realmente no sé, ya que casi me haces daño muchas veces por "accidente"-

-Sí, pero me he disculpado por eso, vamos mejor para que descanses- Cuando ella se llevaba a Amu Ikuto llego y la tomo del brazo y se la lleva y la sienta con el –Oye que te pasa porque me tomas así sin más-

-Esa chica no sé pero no me agrada nada-

-Sí, ella ha hecho esta semana cosas que no me hacen confiar nada-

-Debes tener cuidado…- al cabo de una hora ambos se quedaron dormidos, cuando todos despertaron se escucha la voz del capitán solicitando que todos los pasajeros se abrocharan los cinturones para poder aterrizar, los pasajeros hacen lo que les dice el capitán. Ya en el aeropuerto todos estaban con sus maletas y muchos tomaban un taxi para irse a sus casas pero Akashi y Amu se fueron un auto que los fueron a recoger y ya en su casa los dos hermanos llegaron muy agotados del largo viaje pero cuando subían las escaleras una voz les grita muy alegre –HERMANOS YA LLEGARON QUE ALEGRIA- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo – ¡Ami, cuando llegaste!-

-Ayer, qué bueno que no me hicieron esperar mucho tiempo- los tres hermanos Hinamori se abrazan muy felices –Ami ha venido para quedarse ya no se va para el internado- dijo su madre que estaba bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa –Me alegra que mis tres hijos se reúnan, este invierno será cálido gracias a que estaremos todos juntos como la familia que somos-

-Sí, además Ami nos veras a Akashi y a mí en el festival de la escuela- comento Amu muy feliz y Ami con una enorme sonrisa pregunta -¿En serio y qué harán en el festival?-

-Es una sorpresa hermanita- le responde con una mirada picara y se ríen muy alegres, Chris estaba bajando las escaleras cuando ve a casi toda la familia reunida muy feliz piensa "qué bueno es ver realmente el ambiente familiar de esta familia, esto es lo que necesitan después de tantos problemas que han tenido". Así la familia de Amu estaba completa y llenos de alegría, después de una gran cena familiar y cada quien hablo de cómo le ha ido últimamente llego la hora de dormir y las dos hermanas se fueron juntas al cuarto de Amu –Hermana cuéntame y algo de novios por allí- le pregunta la chica de cabellos castaños claros y de ojos dorados -Ami, que dices claro que no… yo no tengo novio- le responde a su hermana, la del cabello rosa

-Y Shirogane… ah cierto, pero debes tener a alguien por allí-

-No… (Cierto Asami, no he hablado con el… espera Amu calma tu dijiste que no serás la marioneta que el busque cuando quiera, calma) Ami no hay nadie… y a ti dime hay alguien-

-Nash, que va… hermana tú estás contenta por lo que dijo papá y mamá-

\- Sí estoy muy feliz de que te quedes aquí con nosotros y también que a partir de mañana t y yo iremos a la misma escuela solo que en grados diferentes-

-Sí *Bostezo* yo *Bostezo* igual- Ami se durmió y Amu le siguió un rato más tarde. A la mañana siguiente las dos hermanas estaban vestidas para la escuela ya desayunadas y estaban en el auto esperando que loas llevaran, cuando llegaron una chica de cabellera larga turquesa y ojos del mismo color llega y dice muy contenta –Amu, ¿Cómo te fue un Venezuela?... ya tengo los apuntes…Oye ella no es…-

-Miku hola, bien… te cuento luego lo de Venezuela y si ella es Ami mi hermanita menor y han pasado dos años y está muy cambiada-

-Igual que su hermana siendo el centro de atención Jajá- se reían las chicas hasta que escuchan las campanas de clases y se van corriendo a sus salones de clases, en el salón donde estaban Miku, Amu, Josh, Ichigo y Rima; el profesor estaba enfermo así que esas dos primeras horas estarán libres y el grupo de amigos se reunieron para preguntar a Amu como le fue en el viaje y ella les conto todo junto a Josh y pasaron un buen rato hasta que la clase de matemáticas llego y en plena clase se escucha las palabras del profesor que decían –Bueno con esta ecuación pueden sacar los números reales de esta fracción, pero recuerden que deben prestar mucha atención a los signos, un solo signo malo y eso significa que todo su trabajo estará malo, aun cuando de el mismo resultado… bien hagamos doce ejercicios más-.

Para Amu las clases de matemáticas son una pesadilla, pero Josh siempre la ha ayudado con las dudas y todo eso, muchos estudiantes prestaban atención menos Amu que buscaba algo en su mochila –Mi lapicero en donde estará… (Revolvía las cosas de su mochila pero se encuentra con algo más y ve que no es su lapicero) Oh cielos el pen drive de Asami… no se lo he entregado, eso quiere decir que le di el mío que está totalmente nuevo- murmura Amu y el profesor le dice serio –Señorita Hinamori, tiene algo más que desea compartir con la clase ya que no está prestando atención-

-Ah, no profesor, no es nada discúlpeme-

-Hinamori-san, a mi oficina después de clases- y se escuchan las voces de los compañeros decir -¿La presidenta que raro, ella no prestar atención a clases?- y otros murmuras más el cual el profesor los mandó a callar y cuando la clase termino se fueron al gimnasio menos Amu que fue con el profesor porque él le pidió que fuera a su oficina –Señorita Hinamori he notado que usted está muy ausente últimamente y su rendimiento ha decaído un poco-

-Perdone profesor, ya verá que me pondré con más ánimo y entusiasmo para volver como estaba desde ya mismo- le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Hinamori-san usted tiene problemas en su casa?-

-no, nada de eso…-

-Es con respecto a que su padre aún no le agrada que quieras diseñar ropa-

-Sigue igual, pero ya no me discute… ¿Profesor?…-

-Sí, dígame-

-¿Qué sucedería si un presidente del consejo estudiantil se ha metido en problemas fuera de la escuela pero esos problemas afectan la vida personal de ese presidente?-

-¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina… no me diga que se ha metido en problemas?- pregunta preocupado el profesor –No… nada de eso, es que lo vi en una novela extranjera y me quede con la duda-

-Bueno… si ese es el caso. "El presidente de esa novela" se ha metido en problemas, pero ese problema influye en su vida personal, ¿pero no le deja tiempo como para cumplir sus labores de presidente y ser buen estudiante?-

-Bueno… casi no le deja pero trata de alejar los problemas de su vida escolar-

-Bueno si ese es el caso no creo que le pase algo-

-¿Pero no se supone que un presidente de consejo estudiantil debe ser un ejemplo a seguir para muchos dentro y fuera de la institución escolar?-

-Sí pero todos somos humanos y tenemos problemas no- le dijo el profesor y le giño el ojo, ella solo sonrió y salió de la oficina del profesor, se fue a sus clases y cuando sonó la última campana salen todos muy felices y en la entrada un auto está esperando por Ami, la cual después de despedirse de su hermana se montó en el auto y se fue para su casa y Amu se va para el centro sin darse cuenta que es seguida por Miku, Ichigo, Rima y luego se les incluyo Utau cuando las vio seguir a Amu –Chicas que creen que hace Amu en el centro- pregunta la chica de dos coletas largas turquesa –Miku, no lo sé quizá esté buscando ropa nueva- le responde la chica de cabellos rojos –Bueno… cuando se entere de que la seguimos se va a molestar pero es inevitable, últimamente está muy distante- agregó la chica de cabellera rubia clara y ojos dorados –Si tal vez pero no sé si sea una buena idea seguirla… quizá no es nada y es como dijo Ichigo que solo busca ropa nueva- les comento Utau algo insegura, las cuatro chicas la siguen hasta una residencia y ven que ella saca un sobre de la bolsa y se queda viendo la entrada por un rato, cuando decide entrar un auto le pasa por el lado y las cuatro chicas se percatan de que su amiga de cabello rosa entró y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar pero cuando ella ya estaba a cinco metros del lugar dos hombres están detrás de Amu, ellas vieron que los dos hombres la detuvieron para hablar con ella y al cabo de unos minutos los dos hombres se marcharon y Amu siguió con su camino, pero sus cuatro amigas estaban tan confiadas de que Amu no las notaria que no les importo mucho que las vieran seguirla hasta que escuchan -¿Por qué me están siguiendo chicas?-

-Amu, como te diste cuenta- les dijeron las chicas en unisolo –Vamos, no me han respondido- les reprocho seria –Amu que tu hacías en esa residencia- le pregunta Ichigo muy seria –Ichigo no preguntes nada de lo que no queras saber y lo mismo va para todas… Saben que no me gusta que me espíen-

-Amu estas muy estresada… Además que es lo que se supone de que no me voy a querer enterar- Le dice Ichigo algo burlona –Nada… solo hice el comentario para asustar… me voy a mi casa se está haciendo tarde, mañana nos vemos. Hoy no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien- articuló la chica de cabellera rosada para luego irse y al llegar a su casa se dirige a su habitación, Amu no tenía ganas de estar en su casa así que les dijo a sus padres que se iría solo por dos noches a la casa de su hermano y los padres aceptan ya que iba a la casa de su hermano y allí, Amu se encuentra con que su hermano no está en casa pero para sorprenderlo cuando llegue Amu limpio, cocino y preparo la casa para la llegada de su hermano; al cabo de más de una hora más tarde llegó Akashi algo golpeado y maltratado mientras sostenía unas maletas muy grandes, él no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana y se va al comedor, el monta las maletas sobre la mesa y las abre, en el interior de las maletas estaban ciertas piezas de museo, joyas, collares, entre otras cosas muy raras y caras. Cuando Amu lo vio pudo notar el contenido de las maletas y dice muy seria –Hinamori Akashi, ¿Qué es lo que contiene las maletas?-


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

-A… A… Amu ¿tú, que estás haciendo en mi casa? - pregunto alarmado y enojado –Me quería quedar contigo… pero eso no responde mi pregunta… ¿Por qué hay piezas de museo, joyería y artículos raros de un muy gran valor tanto monetario como histórico en tus maletas hermanito?-

-Hermana… eso no es asunto tuyo-

-Esas… piezas… son…-

-No lo digas, por tu propio bien-

-Esas piezas son… robadas, cierto hermano-

-Eso no es asunto –

-Akashi…tú en que andas metido-

-Ya te dije no es asunto tuyo… Por favor necesito que te retires de inmediato-

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya- Amu se fue de la casa de su hermano y se regresó a su casa, en su habitación, ella estaba con sus niñeros –Akashi no está en nada bueno… yo creía que… tenía deudas pero no creí eso, no lo creo… es mi hermano mayor… y lo peor es que yo no tengo porque reclamarle nada ya que no soy muy diferente a él… si yo soy peor que el- dice la chica de larga cabellera rosada muy desolada –Señorita… ¿Qué está diciendo de que habla?- pregunta Anna preocupada –Anna, Akashi…- es interrumpida por Chris –Señorita ya debe saber de qué ha trabajado Akashi-sama-

-¿Akashi-sama, de que hablas Chris desde cuando tú lo llamas de esa forma?- pregunta Amu totalmente confundida pero Anna puso su cara de descontento total –Anna, ni porque me mires de esa forma voy a desistir de decir a la señorita Amu la verdad, tarde que temprano se enteraría de esto Anna-

-Chris por favor no le digas nada, él no quiere que sepa y además…-

-Anna sé que Akashi-sama es importante para ambos y sé que lo amas pero no crees que su hermana tiene derecho a saber qué le pasa a su hermano-

-Chris, Anna ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí, porque no me han dicho nada? y dejen el rodeo- les exige Amu muy seria y Chris tomo aire muy profundamente –Señorita Amu, Akashi-sama… es una persona que se desprendió de la familia de forma muy brutal hace 12 años, debido a un pasado muy antiguo que se supone que ya no debería existir-

-Continúa Christopher…-

-Bueno en la familia Hinamori hubo un enorme conflicto por generaciones y décadas, puesto que se trataba de las dos caras del negocio familiar, la compañía como usted la conoce que solo trata asuntos comerciales, hotelería y otras cosas más y también hubo algo llamado el clan Hinamori que se dedicaba a robar piezas de colección, joyas y otras cosas más, también las traficaban y o las subastaban… bueno debido a esto la familia ha estado distanciada por muchos largos años y debido a esto tomaron la decisión de eliminar el clan de los traficantes de joyas "La oscuridad de los Hinamori" y se quedaron con la compañía comercial y hotelera… bueno realmente casi la gran mayoría de su familia está muy feliz de poder ser "personas de la luz", pero Akashi-sama no tomo el mismo camino que su padre quiere que tomen todos ustedes y por eso se alejó para no dañar a su familia. El siguió los pasos de sus antepasados solo que sin el apellido de ustedes y él trabaja desde las sombras… ahora él no está en muy buen estado como para estar cerca de ustedes, por problemas que aun desconozco… en fin este es el un muy breve resumen de lo que está sucediendo desde que Akashi-sama tiene entre los 14 años- Amu al escuchar eso se le aguaron los ojos y solo salió lo más rápido posible de su casa y se volvió a llegar a la casa de su hermano y el al verla otra vez en la puerta de su casa le trato de reclamar pero no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que su hermana lo abrazo tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo –Idiota, por qué no me dices que tú también sufres y tienes problemas tanto con nuestro padre y la familia, no solo eso también tienes que vivir a ocultas del mundo- le reclamaba mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho suavemente con lágrimas en sus ojos y su hermano solo la abrazo hasta que se calmó y pensó "Ya te dijeron quién soy, hermanita ahora nuestras vidas no serán iguales… el peligro te seguirá y si te pasa algo yo me muero, tu eres mi querida hermanita y no dejare que nada malo te pase" Ambos hermanos abrazados –Hermana… tu no deberías estar indagando en la vida de otros o te podrás meter en problemas-

-Hermano… yo realmente me preocupo por ti-

-Yo igual pero… (Suena el teléfono) hermana debo contestar- los dos se separaron y el chico de cabello rosa se aleja para hablar por teléf. al rato sale de su habitación y le dice a su hermana –Amu, al auto que te llevo a casa-

-Pero… vale tu ganas- salen de la casa y el la llevo a la casa de sus padres y el siguió su camino.

Pasaron como tres días. Amu había salido de la escuela se fue hacia su lugar favorito para estar tranquila leyendo un libro y cuando ya tenía una tarta caliente y una bebida realmente muy fría ya ella estaba muy a gusto cuando la llaman –Amu, soy Utau ¿dónde estás?-

-No le digas a nadie donde estoy-

-No, tranquila-

-Estoy en COFFEE BAY-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

-Utau… de acuerdo ven de todas formas deberíamos planear el baile-

-Ah es verdad… bueno- Utau colgó y Amu siguió leyendo hasta que llego la mujer de dos coletas acompañada de su hermano mayor –Amu, ya estamos-

-No me dijiste que venias acompañada-

-Oh lo lamento-

-No importa… mejor hablemos del baile-

-Sí, seremos tú, Miku… me dio hambre yo iré a pedir algo de comer- se levantó la chica de ojos azules dejando a su hermano y a su amiga en la mesa –Amu, hola hace rato que no te veía… debo decirte algo… ¿hola, Amu hay alguien en esa cabeza vacía? – Amu no le prestaba atención debido que al local había entrado un hombre de cabellera oscura con ojos dorados que vestía un traje muy elegante, la cara de Amu se mostraba sorprendida y alegre, había una gran conmoción entre todas la mujeres del lugar, motivo por la cual hizo que Ikuto se volteara para ver lo que sucedía y pudo ver a Asami Ryuichi quien acababa de entrar al lugar, también se percató del rostro de Amu e Ikuto sin darse cuenta el tomo la bebida de Amu y "por accidente" la dejo caer al suelo, ensuciando los zapatos de Asami haciendo que este se detenga -¡Oh lo lamento señor, no era mi intención hacerlo- dijo Ikuto tratando de "disculparse" –Tranquilo, por lo visto fue un "accidente"….- Asami le respondió sin prestar mucha atención hasta que se fijó en la chica que estaba al lado de Ikuto –Asami- murmuro Amu viéndolo fijamente, ambas miradas se cruzaron por un rato hasta que Kirishima interrumpió –Asami-san si me permite le traje unos nuevos zapatos… (Se giró y vio a Amu) Hinamori Amu, está aquí que casualidad-

-Hola Lentes-san, como estas… sí estoy aquí pero debo irme dentro de un rato-

-Muy bien, entonces será hasta luego- Asami y el hombre de lentes se marcharon hasta una mesa donde solo se sentó Asami y le dijo Kirishima algo entre susurros, mientras en la mesa de Amu, Ikuto –Oye debo decirte algo-

-Dime…-

-Se trata de Akashi- eso hizo que Amu lo mire fijamente –Bueno… ya han pasado tres días desde que no lo veo… bueno necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano?- le pregunta preocupada –Realmente no lo sé pero no responde mis llamadas y no está en su casa y de lo último que supe es que estaba con unos turcos negociando-

-Dime tu punto ¿qué puedo hacer yo?-

-Bueno yo me encontrare con esos mismos turcos-

-Ajan y yo que hago-

-Sencillo, iras al lugar donde nos encontraremos y allí comenzaras provocarlo para que hable-

-Y que más habla por completo Ikuto-

-Hablamos cuando Utau no esté cerca- Ikuto dijo eso y llego Utau con varios dulces y unas bebidas –Que ha pasado desde que me fui-

-Nada- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo -Amu… si te das cuenta de que quien está aquí- le comento Utau a su amiga –Si… mejor no le hagamos caso y sigamos en lo nuestro- los tres estaban hablando por un buen rato hasta que Utau recibió una llamada que la alegro por completo –Me voy hoy grabaran mi comercial- dijo la chica de dos coletas rubias y solo tomo su bolsa y salió muy rápido y alegre del lugar –Que bueno que a Utau le está yendo bien- comento esa chica de cabello rosa –Bien ahora te diré, Akashi si está en ciertos problemas y el único que sabe lo que está pasando es el hombre con el que me encontrare hoy en la noche y necesito que te hagas pasar por una empleada del lugar…- y así siguieron hablando pero no se dieron cuenta de que Asami los está observando de forma muy discreta, mientras en la mesa de Amu estaban Ikuto y ella hablando muy seriamente paso solo un rato y pagaron la cuenta y se fueron del lugar allí Asami también se fue a su auto y Kirishima dice –Asami-san, sucede algo-

-Kirishima vigila a Amu, presiento que no está pasando algo bueno-

-Sí…- respondió serio Kirishima. Paso el tiempo hasta que se hicieron las diez de la noche y aparece Kirishima tocando la puerta de la oficina de Asami –Pase- dijo aquel hombre de cabellera oscura y ojos dorados –Señor me acaban de informar de que han visto a Hinamori Amu en uno de sus clubs privados con el chico de cabello azul-

-¿Qué está haciendo allí?… mejor vamos al club ya mismo-

-Sí señor- Kirishima salió apresurado para preparar el auto, Asami llama al teléfono de Amu ya entrando al club-¡Asami! Que sorpresa de que me llames, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-En algún lugar del mundo-

-Sera mejor que no te metas en ningún problema- le dice Asami a Amu muy serio y escucha la voz de Ikuto decir –Amu ya llego el jeque turco, vamos ve al baño y prepárate, recuerdas todo cierto-

-Sí Ikuto… Oh Asami debo colgar, luego hablamos-

-Oye… (Colgó el teléfono) Kirishima apresúrate… no sabía que venía un jeque a mi club-

-Jefe… realmente no estaba en la lista VIP… así que eso me hace pensar que fue de último minuto- le responde Kirishima inmediatamente, al cabo de unos diez minutos llego Asami al club y todos sus empleados pero vio a Amu e iba vestida con un mini vestido tubo transparente bordado en sawrovski azul petróleo con unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, ambos se vieron pero Amu se fue al baño para calmarse un rato y cuando se dispuso a salir del baño en la puerta estaba Asami viéndola de pie a cabeza -Asami… tu qué haces… este es el baño de las mujeres-

-Tú qué haces aquí-

-Uso el baño-

-Déjate de tonterías y dime-

-Nada solo acompaño a alguien… es más ya debería irme-

-Sí no me dices no te dejare salir del baño…-

-Nada…-

-Tus ojos me dicen "No sé lo que estoy haciendo"-

-De que hablas- le respondió nerviosa -… Vale sí te digo me dejaras ir-

-…-

-Bien, solo estoy aquí por petición de alguien que es un amigo de mi hermano-

-Continúa…-

-Y bueno solo vine para acompañarlo y para saber dónde está mi hermano… y bueno… será mejor que te diga todo o sabrás tarde que temprano… solo estoy aquí con un amigo de mi hermano para averiguar dónde está ya que lleva tres días desaparecido y quién sabe dónde se encuentra es un jeque turco y allí es donde entro yo-

-Para…-

-Conseguir información mientras baja la guardia-

-Estas, consciente de lo que quieres hacer-

-Sí… y si también tengo miedo, pero lo hare-

-Si tienes miedo por qué lo harás-

-Por mi hermano y si no me dejas ir no sé qué le pude pasar a mi hermano-

-…- Asami no respondió y dejo pasar a Amu –Quiero que a las doce de la noche estés en mi oficina… le diré a Kirishima que te busque, sí entendiste repite lo que te dije-

-A las doce en tu oficina Kirishima me buscara-

-Bien, sigue con lo que vas a hacer y no hagas nada sin pensar- dijo Asami no muy convencido de lo que está haciendo Amu, ella salió del baño y llego con Ikuto –Te tardaste un poco no crees-

-Lo lamento es que me encontré con alguien que no veía desde hace rato-

-Bueno no importa… Mira él es Shamir un conocido- die Ikuto señalando al árabe y este se levanta y dice –Mucho gusto soy Shamir… oye no es mentira ella si es una belleza- le dijo muy galante mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado –Y bueno qué relación tienen ustedes dos-

-Nosotros somos amigos- respondió Ikuto a la pegunta –Y por qué la trajiste a nuestra reunión-

-No bueno me la encontré en el club y la invite a pasar un rato… pero si quiere ella no tiene problema en irse cierto- a lo que Amu responde confundida –Si, si no quiere que este aquí me retirare-

-No, yo o decía simplemente porque una chica tan linda como tu debería estar acompañada-

-Ah no yo estaba sola en el club señor-

-¿Señor? No me llames así, llámame Shamir bonita-

-De acuerdo Shamir…- le dijo entre pequeñas risas.

Mientras en un almacén de un muelle se encuentra Akashi encerrado y golpeado –Maldición que se hizo de mal… sí me asegure personalmente de eso… ya Ikuto me debe estar buscando… pero no sé porque siento que nada bueno va a pasar, solo espero que ese idiota haga lo que le pedí…- pensaba en voz alta hasta que llegaron unos hombres vestidos de blanco y le dice a Akashi –Ya tu amigo está haciendo movimientos… eso te paso por culpa de tu amigo que no quiere dar información acerca de los dos ladrones de joyas-

-De que hablas-

-Qué acaso no sabes que tu amigo puede saber el paradero de esos dos ladrones- le dijo el hombre a Akashi luego llego otro hombre diciendo –Hey adivinen que le llevo el chico al jefe para que se entretenga un rato- mostro una foto a sus compañeros –No tiene mal gusto… pero esa chica debe estar entre los 18-17 años-

-Es una niña- en ese momento se fijaron de algo –Oye… esa chica se parece mucho a ti… Espera ya te recuerdo eres el chico de la autopista que seguía el mismo que le robo el auto y se llevaba a tu hermana en el… oh pero si ella es tu hermana- Al decir eso Akashi se sorprendió muchísimo y pensó –Maldición el idiota de Ikuto se llevó a mi hermana a la boca del lobo, que planea ese imbécil llevándola con ese enfermo, juro que te matare Tsukiyomi Ikuto-

En ese mismo club pero en una oficina se escucha tocar las puertas y luego se abren –Tienes lo que te pedí- pregunto un hombre de cabellera oscura y de ojos dorados –Sí jefe… bueno el jeque que está aquí es Shamir y líder de la MAFYYA y bueno hemos investigado que está en el país siguiendo la pista de dos ladrones y traficantes de joyas internacionales y bueno debido a varios acontecimientos ocurridos anteriormente las pistas los llevaron con el hijo mayor del presidente Tsukiyomi, por eso secuestraron al mejor amigo e hijo del primer ministro para que hable dónde están los traficantes-

-Odio que me roben… pero por unas joyas vino personalmente… aquí debe pasar algo más-

-Oh si jefe, el jeque está buscándolos porque uno de ellos se acostó con su hija y bueno…-

-Eso no me interesa, sé que has averiguado más de lo que me estás diciendo… no me digas nada por parte di todo completo Kirishima-

-Sí jefe… bueno también investigamos más de esos ladrones puesto que ellos han robado y traficado con tantas joyas y piezas de museo… pero aún no sabemos quiénes son esos ladrones puesto que siempre cambian de identidad y de aspecto para donde sea que van… (Asami lo mira directamente y muy serio) y si se pregunta qué tienen que ver esos dos chicos con esos ladrones quizá los vieron juntos una vez y por eso han secuestrado al hijo del ministro Hinamori para hacer hablar al otro… solo que aún no sé qué tiene que ver Amu-san en eso-

-Yo tampoco pero… ¿ya saben dónde está su hermano?- pregunto Asami a Kirishima –No pero le calculo que dentro de unas horas ya sepa donde esta-

-Kirishima no tenemos unas horas, Sí ese mocoso no le da lo que quiere a ese hombre, solo él sabrá lo que va hacer y ella está en esto- Al decir eso Kirishima el asistente personal de Asami salió corriendo a investigar donde estaba en hermano de la chica, mientras en esa oficina, Asami piensa -Esa cabeza vacía no sabe dónde está metida- mientras se fuma un cigarrillo.

En la zona VIP de ese club encuentra el jeque hablando con Ikuto en árabe mientras tomaba y trataba de tener a Amu entre sus brazos pero ella no se dejaba hasta que el hombre la sienta entre sus piernas a lo que a Amu no le agrado nada y solo le dio un terrible pensamiento de la nada sonó el teléfono de Amu y lo revisa y ve que es una llamada –En un rato vuelvo me están llamando, sí me disculpan- dijo Amu para luego salir, ella en el baño hablando –Sí, que pasa-

-Amu… donde estas-

-…Anna que pasa-

-Shirogane te está buscando-

-Que hace a esta hora buscándome-

-Lleva rato buscándote… no has visto que te hemos llamado y nada que contestas-

-Lo lamento pero estoy muy ocupada-

-En que estas ocupada que estas fuera de casa a esta hora-

-Estoy buscando a Akashi Anna-

-Como que pasó, que sucedió con Akashi-

-Anna ahora no puedo hablar puesto que estoy ocupada adiós- colgó Amu y salió del baño, cuando estaba llegando se encuentra con Ikuto –Oye debo salir a realizar unas llamadas tu quédate un rato con ese hombre yo vuelvo, es urgente- el siguió su camino y ella entro pero se percató de que el jeque estaba sin los guarda espaldas –Oh volviste que bueno, ven vamos a charlar un rato, quieres algo de tomar-le dice mientras le ofrece un trago –No gracias nada con alcohol- le dice Amu y el solo se ríe –Vamos-

-Mañana tengo clases-

-En serio, pero calma solo este y ya- de tanto insistir y Amu tratar de evadir, hasta que por fin ella accedió y estaba tratando de tomárselo y ambos hablaban.

Mientras en las afuera del club Ikuto terminaba unas llamadas muy tranquilo hasta que un hombre con lentes entre los 40 años se le acera –Disculpe y la chica que estaba con usted al entrar al club-

-Por qué la pregunta-

-Digamos que es urgente-

-Sí no me dice no le diré nada- le dijo muy serio Ikuto pero se escucha la voz de Asami detrás de Ikuto que decía –Yo sé dónde está tu mejor amigo-

-La deje un rato con… Oh mierda se me olvidaba- salió corriendo, Asami y Kirishima lo siguen, mientras en la sala VIP Amu estaba algo mareada sin poder hablar bien y caminar – ¿Oye a dónde vas?-

-YO… me tengo… que… ir… ya es tarde… y donde… estoy-

-Ven un rato, vamos a pasarla bien-

-No… porque ya… es tarde… y el… vendrá- decía Amu cerca de la puerta y justo en el momento en que el hombre la tomo para llevarla al asiento se abre la puerta y -¿Quién?... Oh señor Asami eres tú que pasa- El solo sé quedo viendo a Amu y dice –Se puede saber qué haces tocando lo que no te pertenece Shamir-

-Lo que no me… oh Asami es ella tu… vaya tan joven, pero el chico con el que me iba a ver me la trajo-

-Corrección ella está aquí porque me estaba esperando y su amigo la invito a pasar un rato, no a que la drogaras para acostarte con ella- le decía muy serio; Ikuto se encontraba escuchando la conversación de Asami y Shamir –No puede ser si Akashi se entera de que su querida hermana es la amante de Asami Ryuichi se muere… por otro lado tan tierna que se ve pero le gustan los hombres bastante grandes o él es un pedófilo- pensaba Ikuto, cuando Asami salió de la sala VIP vio que llevaba a Amu cargada (en ese momento estaba pasando una chica que el ver a Ikuto se sorprendió y se quedó muda al ver a Asami y Amu así que ella tomo su teléfono y saco varias fotos) y ese chico de cabello azul lo sigue -oye donde esta Akashi- allí Asami se detiene y dice-Muelle 13 almacén 8 Bahía de Tokyo- al terminar de hablar siguió su camino hasta su auto Asami se subió a su auto y Kirishima empezó a conducir hasta que llegaron al departamento de Asami, este tomo a Amu y la llevo hasta la ducha y allí le quito la ropa y abrió la llave de agua fría, esto hizo que se despertara pero aún no estaba en todas su juicio –AHHHH esta fría el agua- grito muy fuerte -¿Asami que estoy haciendo… que haces en el baño conmigo, como llegue aquí, que me pasó?-

-Te dije que si estabas consciente de lo que ibas a hacer y mira como terminaste- le dijo con una mirada seria –Sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece- agrego con una mirada más seductora y se le iba acercando Asami a Amu.

Mientras él en muelle, Akashi solo está allí esperando por su hermana, preocupado, hasta que se abren las puertas del almacén –Akashi, estas allí- pregunta Ikuto muy preocupado –IKUTO DESGRACIADO TE VOY A MATAR, DESATAME PARA ACABARTE AHORA MISMO- le gritaba Akashi a Ikuto y este solo lo tomo por las cadenas y se lo llevo, ya en la casa de Akashi Ikuto lo suelta y recibe un golpe en la cara –AUCHO, Y ESO POR QUE IDIOTA-

-ESO POR QUE, IBECIL TE DIJE QUE NO METIERAS A MI HERMANA EN ESTO, esos tipos saben que es mi hermana y si se enteran de quienes somos… si le pasa algo Ikuto TE MATO ENTIENDES TE MATO-

-Relájate ella está bien-

-Como sabes que está bien-

-Bueno debido al hombre-

-¿Al hombre?-

-"Asami Ryuichi mantiene a una jovencita a su lado desde hace tres meses" esa jovencita es tu hermana, disculpa que te lo diga pero tu hermana es la amante de uno de los mafiosos y traficantes de armas más poderoso de Asia- Akashi solo se quedó mudo al escuchar esa noticia y se desmayó –Akashi… oye despierta que nos tenemos que ir ya mismo- le decía Ikuto al chico de cabellera rosa mientras lo golpeaba suavemente, un rato más tarde Akashi recupera su sentido –Ikuto… ¿dónde estoy y que me paso?-

-En un lugar seguro… y nada pues te desmayaste-

-Me… ¿golpearon?-

-¿Que no recuerdas?-

-No… pero… ¿qué paso?-

-Nada… te golpearon cuando salíamos del galpón- dijo Ikuto a Akashi mientras el pobre estaba confundido "Creo que es mejor no decirle nada… yo también me hubiera desmayado sí mi hermana estuviera saliendo con un hombre así… que no se quizá pudiera ser su padre… Pero por otro lado esa chica tiene agallas, me gusta y hare todo lo posible para que… no ella es la hermana de tu mejor amigo, será mejor que lo olvides" discutía Ikuto en sus pensamientos –Mentiroso, me querías ocultar que metiste a mi hermana en esto… ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- le dijo Akashi a su amigo -En… su… ¿Casa?...-

-Por qué lo estás dudando- y así siguió el debate entre esos dos amigos hasta que Ikuto dice –Bueno ya te digo la verdad…-

-Hasta que por fin me dirás la verdad-

-Bueno, pero no te vayas a enojar… disculpa que te lo diga pero tu hermana es la amante de uno de los mafiosos y traficantes de armas más poderoso de Asia-

-Deja de mentir…-

-No, yo escuche que Asami Ryuichi es…- no terminó de hablar porque Akashi comenzó a hablar -Asami, ese fue el hombre… entonces aquella vez que… Ikuto vamos a hacer una visita nocturna-

-Akashi… que piensas hacer-

-Iré a intercambiar palabras con ese pedófilo-

-Akashi, gracias a ese hombre… te pude encontrar… porque lo admito la situación estaba a punto de salirse de control hasta que ese hombre llego y se llevó a Amu… creo… que… a… su casa-

-QUEEEEEEEE IKUTO ESE TIPO SE LLEVO A MI HERMANA Y TÚ-

-Y YO TE FUI A BUSCAR PORQUE TU HERMANA ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI AKASHI – le respondió Ikuto enojado –Tengo que ir a su casa… si me ayudo y a mi hermana debo agradecer… no es así- responde Akashi mucho más calmado pero Ikuto solo se quedó en casa, el chico de cabello rosa estaba buscando la residencia de Asami hasta que por fin llego.

En la habitación principal del apartamento de Asami Ryuichi se escuchaban unos quejidos, en la cama se encontraba a Amu sobre Asami, mientras este le besaba el cuello y ambos cuerpos hacían fricción, después de un rato Asami estaba sobre Amu –Asa… Nh… Asami… han… No pares… Asami- decía la chica de larga cabellera rosada mientras aquel hombre mayor la tenía en un viaje intenso se emociones y sensaciones… bueno así siguieron hasta que después de un largo rato ambos llegaron al clímax, Amu cayo rendida y el hombre de cabello negro se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha –Son las cuatro de la mañana…- sonó el timbre, para Asami era muy extraño que llegaran a tocar el timbre esa hora, el salió de la ducha con una bata y fue a abrir la puerta y se extrañó al ver quien tocaba la puerta era Akashi -…Asami Ryuichi…-

En la habitación de Asami, Amu se estaba despertando y vio que el hombre de cabellera nagra no estaba en la cama y se levantó para ir a la ducha ella solo alcanzo a ponerse la camisa de Asami puesto que su vestido no estaba… salió y en ese momento suena el teléfono de ella y contesta –Si… diga-

-Amu disculpa por llamarte a esta hora pero faltaste a la cita y nadie te ha podido contactar… estaba muy preocupado-

-Shirogane… Ah es verdad se me olvido lo de la cita, es que se me presento un asunto personal que atender y bueno-

-Pero te encuentras bien-

-Sí Shiro…-

-Me llamaste Shiro… es un progreso… ojala me llames por mi nombre-

-Calma…- Amu estaba caminando y hablando por teléfono hasta que entro a la sala porque creyó que estaba sola hasta que se escucha –AMU TU QUE HACES AQUÍ- grita Akashi muy enojado -Amu que ese grito… ¿ese es Akashi?- Pregunta Shirogane –Shirogane… te llamo luego-

-Oye no espera dime porque Akashi está gritando- Amu colgó el teléfono y vio que Asami y Akashi estaban en la sala y ella se encontraba prácticamente sin ropa, solo vestía una camisa blanca de Asami –Hinamori Amu tu qué haces en la casa de… entonces es cierto lo que dicen, eres la amante de Asami Ryuichi-

-¿Qué?… espera yo no… Akashi-

-Si no lo eres entonces que son-

-…- Amu muda y Asami sentado en un sillón –Amu… ve a la habitación-

-Asami… yo… mi ropa…-

-Tu vestido está en la tintorería… Ve a la habitación no me hagas repetirlo- Amu se fue a la ducha mientras se duchaba escuchaba la histeria de su hermano, al rato salió de la ducha cubierta con una bata y se llegó a la sala –a ver… Akashi dime que pasa-

-Asami yo te agradezco que me hayas ayudado mientras estaba capturado… pero el hecho de que mi hermana y tu estén de amantes… eso no…-

-Akashi… yo…-

-Amu dime ¿tú y el por qué están juntos?- pregunta Akashi –Y que si es mi amante, de todas formas al menos yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo Asami totalmente serio -Asami…- murmuro esa chica de cabello rosa –Tienes razón tu no pero mi hermana pequeña si debe darme explicaciones… acaso no entiendes o no vez que él es 12 años mayor que tu Amu… que pasara si nuestro padre se entera de esto… si a Ami la mando a un internado por escaparse de clases a ti te mata o te manda lejos… además él no es del tipo que se quedara contigo, él es del que cambia amantes muy seguido y después lo sucedido con su amante anterior…- Akashi solo tomo a Amu por un brazo –Nos vamos de aquí-

-No Akashi yo no me voy… además que sabes tú de Asami que actúas de esa forma-

-Hinamori Amu, soy tu hermano mayor y sé que es lo mejor para ti- allí Asami se levanta y dice –Sacaras a tu hermana al frío en toallas del apartamento al público… y si ella no se quiere ir que no se valla-

-Asami Ryuichi… esto es algo que trate de ignorar pero esto es algo… no dejare que ella sea la carnada de muchos imbéciles -

-Akashi soy tu hermana y tengo 18 años y me voy es porque tengo clases y tú no me gobiernas-

-DIJE NOS VAMOS-

-ESPERA AKASHI PRIMERO YO…- Ella no terminó de hablar sonó el timbre y Asami fue a abrir la puerta y era Kirishima –Jefe su traje y el vestido de Hinamori Amu… oh interrumpo, disculpe jefe-

-No Kirishima Mi hermano y yo nos vamos, pero él va esperar un rato a que me cambie- le respondió Amu seria tomo su vestido y se fue a cambiar justo cuando se iba Asami tomo un abrigo y se lo puso -…Hace frio afuera…- articulo, luego ambos hermanos se marcharon del apartamento del pelo oscuro, estos iban en el auto en silencio hasta que –Estamos por la parte de atrás de la casa… entra por atrás, mañana hablamos- le dijo a su hermana a lo que ella solo se bajó del auto y se fue a su habitación… horas después se fue a la escuela y allí –Amu donde estaba anoche-

-Miku, disculpa he estado muy ocupada y ayer no fue un buen día en ningún momento- articulo cansada –Amu, estas aquí… ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Oh Tadase lo lamento no pude puesto que he estado muy ocupada… y hoy tengo que llevarme muchos papeles a mi casa, tengo papeleo atrasado de la presidencia del consejo y el evento de invierno y comenzar a planear el de primavera, escoger el personal y tantas cosas que he dejado… ah no sé qué me está pasando-

-Claro, si quieres te ayudo-

-Tadase… Amu esta algo cansada- murmura Miku a Tadase –Hola chicos, como están…- llego Ichigo con una cara extrañada al ver a Amu, suena la campana y entran a clases y solo se escuchaban los cuchicheos de los estudiantes –Hey que tanto rumorean- pregunto Miku a lo que hizo que cesaran los murmullos, en plena clase el teléfono de Amu comenzó a sonar y el profesor le dio permiso para contestar fuera del salón, luego de esa llamada muchos notaron a Amu muy estresada cuando llego el descanso todos los amigos de Amu querían hablar con ella pero estaba tan ocupada con el teléfono recibiendo llamadas que no les prestó atención y así fue durante todo el día de clases, suena el timbre de salida y ella se dirige a la sala del consejo estudiantil y retira un grupo enorme de cajas con documentos al auto que la fue a recoger… Amu en su casa se encerró en su habitación, su hermana trato de hablar con ella pero no lo consiguió hasta que una hora después su hermana irrumpe en la habitación mientras Amu hablaba por teléfono –Espera te llamo luego, Ami estoy muy ocupada con una llamadas y papeleo del consejo que debo entregar dentro de dos días-

-Has revisado la computadora, tu coreo tus redes sociales o algo-

-No hoy no he tenido tiempo para eso… ¿qué pasa?-

-Hermana… deberías ver ya mismo-

-Hermanita lo hare más tarde hoy debo terminar esto y también tengo que hablar con Akashi que tiene todo el día molestando y también debo hacer más cosas-

-Hermana… de verdad debes entrar a ver- de la nada suena el teléfono de Amu –Hola, Josh ¿qué sucede?-

-Amu qué diablos estás haciendo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Oh por dios solo entra a la red social de la escuela, es urgente-

-De acuerdo, mi hermana y tú ya son dos que me dicen que debo entrar- cuelga el teléfono y enciende la computadora, cuando reviso el correo tenía más de mil correos sin leer, los cuales tenían mensajes agresivos y ofensivos en contra de ella -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Amu muy alterada -¿Qué sucede hermana?... ay dios, no sabía que podían ser tan groseros- comento Ami algo muy impactada, Amu estaba leyendo muchos comentarios y entro a un blog de internet y vio las fotos de ella en ropas muy cortas ya sean de cosplays, ella en su camerino, también estaban unas donde ella entraba a un auto muy conocido para ella –No… puede… ser… ese… es… el… auto… de… Ay no- vio que había un video y lo puso a cargar y cuando se puso a verlo pudo observar que en algunas partes del video se vía a Amu cambiándose en otras partes semi desnuda, ella no podía articular palabra alguna de la impresión hasta que vio algo que hizo que lanzara la computadora al suelo del impacto y cuando Ami noto a su hermana, solo la veía llorar desesperada y alterada, Amu solo salió corriendo Ami la trato de detener sujetándola por un brazo y cuya acción hizo que ambas cayeran por las escaleras, a la chica castaña de ojos dorados no le paso nada pero su hermana cayo inconsciente al suelo –Amu-san, Ami-san, por los cielos que ha pasado aquí- preguntaba Anna muy preocupada tratando de ayudar a las dos chicas.

Mientras en el apartamento de Akashi, se encontraba ese chico de cabellera rosa tratando de comunicarse con su hermana pero de la nada le llego un factor distractor que decía –Akashi hay algo que está pasando y te debes enterar-

-¿Y de qué me debo enterar Utau que por cierto tú qué haces en mi casa?-

-Akashi es de Amu… ella no contesta su teléfono y bueno… solo mira- Le dijo la chica de dos coletas al chico mientras le mostraba la página de la escuela y el blog donde aparecían las fotos y los videos de su hermana -¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Quién hizo esto?-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Oye esas no son las fotos de ella en el viaje a Venezuela?-

-Oye… sí, que raro…-

En la mansión de los Hinamori luego de un rato Ami ya estaba más recuperada de la caída pero cuando Amu despertó no quiso hablar y solo se escuchaba sonar su teléfono. Al día siguiente Amu no tenía ganas de despertarse pero de todas formas se vistió y se fue a la escuela… ya ella en la escuela fue a su casillero y este tenía muchos mensajes agresivos y muy obscenos pero ella no dijo nada y se dirigió al salón de clases, al entrar todos la veían de arriba debajo de forma muy despectiva hasta que un chico le grita de forma muy burlona –Oye Hinamori hoy nos mostraras tu ropa interior también ó nos harás otro numerito de baile o de tu desnudándote- Miku se levanta de su asiento le decía al chico muy enojada –Oye idiota será mejor que te calles la boca o ya verás- al terminar lo que dijo una muchacha del salón dijo –Oigan chicos que le parece a todos nuestra presidenta del consejo estudiantil es una exhibicionista, perra que se desnuda en las cámaras, eres una pornográfica desvergonzada, como tienes cara de volver al colegio- la chama trato de golpear a Amu, esta estaba a punto de detenerla cuando una mano toma la de la muchacha y la empuja –Amu estas bien-

-…Tadase… te lo agradezco pero yo me puedo defender… y si estoy bien- dijo Amu –Estas segura tu cara me dice lo contrario- ella no pudo responder porque el profesor llego a poner orden y a dar su clase ya en el descanso Amu estaba en el baño lavándose la cara y no prestaba atención a su alrededor puesto que recordó una foto publicada que solo dos personas poseían y eran Asami y ella, el sonido de la tranca de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se fijó que habían cuatro chicos en el baño y ella era la única chica, el silencio se rompió cuando uno de los chicos dice –Vaya aquí estamos los cuatro chicos que rechazaste-

-Sabes no sé si te agradecemos o no-

-Pero vamos a ver si eres tan buena como te muestras en los videos- dijeron los cuatro chicos por parte

-… ¿Qué?- solo articulo Amu antes de que los cuatro la acorralaran dentro de un cubículo del baño, ella gritaba y trataba de golpear a los chicos para que la soltaran pero la sujetaron muy fuerte, ella casi quedo en shock al recordar lo que le hizo el italiano, pero de todas formas ella gritaba –Oh vamos quien te creerá después de que te mostraste así en internet… que tal sí hacemos otro video donde seas la protagonista porno-

-Suéltame imbécil- le gritaba Amu a los chicos –Oye sujétala, que yo la grabare-

-Y no es mejor que la drogues- comento a lo que les responde otro –Vaya aun no me lo creo la hija del primer ministro del país sea tan perra y se la dé de la más santa, vamos a ponerte en tu lugar-

-Malditos suéltenme ya o irán todos preso por violación-

-Oh vamos quien te creería si dijéramos que te nos ofreciste a los cuatro, tápenle la boca y aten brazos y piernas- los chicos hicieron lo que dijo el otro, le quitaron la falda y la parte baja de la ropa íntima Amu trataba de forcejear –Oh vamos no lo lograras… pero que tenemos aquí si tienes varias marcas en el cuerpo, miren chicos- comentaba riéndose, ese mismo chico le mordió la oreja, sus gritos no se podían escuchar dentro del baño puesto que estaba amordazada, mientras ya había sonado la campana de entrada, en el salón de Amu el profesor paso asistencia y noto que Amu faltaba –¿Estudiantes saben dónde está la presidenta de la clase?- pregunto el profesor, como nadie respondió –Sí la ven díganle que pase por mi oficina- agrego molesto para luego seguir con su clase –¿Miku sabes donde esta Amu?- Tadase pregunta con murmullos a su amiga de cabellera turquesa –No estoy muy preocupada no contesta su teléfono- responde preocupada, más tarde de vuelta en el baño, esta Amu sola en el suelo desnuda toda marcada y golpeada trataba de levantarse y ponerse su uniforme, cuando por fin pudo levantarse y vestirse se fue de la escuela dejando su mochila y sus otras cosas.

Se hicieron las 5 de la tarde y llego Akashi al salón de clases buscando a su hermana – ¿Miku donde esta Amu?- pregunto el chico de cabello rosa –No se Akashi, no la veo desde las nueve de la mañana y no atiende el teléfono-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MIERDA ME DICES Y A ESTA HORA- grito alterado y comenzó a buscarla por toda la escuela.

En otro lado de la ciudad Amu está sentada en el parque mientras pensaba "Que diablos cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, primero mi hermano me descubre un el apartamento de Asami, luego fotos y videos míos que no sabían que existían aparecieron, esa foto que solo Asami posee aparece en internet… esos cuatro idiotas me violan, soy tan estúpida que ni me di cuenta que mi vida se acabó y ni idea de quién me hizo esto".

En la escuela Akashi encuentra el bolso de Amu arrojado en el suelo lleno de cosas asquerosas, y todo lo que estaba adentro estaba destrozado –HERMANO- grita una chica de cabello castaño –Ami… ¿Pero qué te ocurrió?-

-Hermano esos chicos me están moles… esa no es la bolsa de Amu-

-Sí la has visto-

-Hermano… Ella no aparece en la escuela-

-¿Pero por qué no me llamaste?-

-Me entere hace no mucho por esos chicos que me quieren molestar por lo de Amu en internet- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su hermano solo la abrazo y se escucha una voz –Vaya pero si están los dos hermanos de la perra en le escuela, que deber…- no termino de hablar porque Akashi lo golpeo en la boca –Sí llamas así a mi hermana una vez más te partiré el cráneo- le comento el chico de cabellera rosa y tomo a su hermana menor y se la llevo de la escuela.

En un lugar de Shinjuku un hombre de cabello negro estaba leyendo unos documentos hasta que tocaron las puertas –Pase- indico aquel hombre y pasa su asistente de lentes –Jefe… tengo algo que creo que no le gustara nada-

-Habla-

-Bueno… llego un correo a su computador y bueno… no sé si se lo debo mostrar-

-Muéstralo- Ordenó el hombre de cabellera oscura y de ojos dorados, su asistente solo le paso el laptop y salió de la oficina, un rato más tarde aquel asistente llamado Kirishima ve a su jefe salir de la oficina –Kirishima, investiga todo esto y detenlo de inmediato-

-Si jefe- respondió de inmediato el asistente de lentes y Asami se dirigió al estacionamiento y tomo su auto lo encendió, mientras conducía tomo el teléfono y marco el teléfono de Amu sonaba el teléfono pero sin respuesta "¿Por qué no Contestas Hinamori Amu? De donde salieron esas fotos y videos… la gran mayoría de esas fotos fueron tomadas por un acosador" pensaba Asami mientras conducía, este paso por un parque y vio a Amu, este freno y se bajó, al acercarse a ella noto su terrible apariencia – ¿Oye que haces aquí?- Amu al escucharlo se quedó muda de la impresión y bajo su rostro -Si no me quieres decir no te forzare pero no me desvíes la mirada- ella solo lo vio a los ojos pero no recibió respuesta alguna –Sin palabras… como piensas defenderte de lo que está circulando por internet- ella se levantó y lo miro directo a los ojos -¿Cómo salieron las fotos que tenías en el teléfono? Las del primer encuentro-

-No me… ¿Que te pasó en la cara y todo el cuerpo?- pregunto serio -¿Quién te hizo eso?-

-Ya no importa…-

-Sí importa… te diré esto una sola vez, aquel que te puso un dedo encima lo hare pedazos- dijo para luego tomarla del brazo con mucha fuerza –No déjame me duele Asami- se quejó Amu con lágrimas en los ojos –Vaya, vaya-

-Miren la perra está en el parque-

\- ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente?

-¿Que ahora buscas más?- se escucharon las cuatro voces de los chicos que violaron a Amu –Chicos no es perra respeten-

-Es la presidenta perra de la escuela-

-O se puede decir la presidenta porno- comentaban los chicos burlándose de Amu y ella solo los veía con ira –oye Mao… no le arruines el cliente a la presi porno- Amu apretó sus puños –Podrían dejarme tranquila, ocúpense de sus fracasadas vidas- solo dijo y ellos se reían, Asami los veía reírse de Amu y este tomo a Amu por el brazo -¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-No importa- Asami solo se la estaba llevando hasta que –Oye vamos a ver que tanto te satisface la perra después de que lo haya hecho con cuatro, cierto chicos-

-Sí- respondieron los tres chicos más este no se voltea a verlos y siguió caminando, ya en el auto Asami le arranco la ropa a Amu y le vio las marcas de atadura en los brazos, piernas, u otras marcas más agresivas en otras partes del cuerpo -¿Cuándo paso esto?- pregunto sin ningún gesto en su rostro - ¿Quién te violo?-

-Asami… hoy no ha sido un buen día…-

-Responde a la pregunta-

-Eh…- sonó el teléfono de Asami y este atendió la llamada –Dime-

-Jefe ya cancelamos el sitio… pero subieron un video que no le gustara ver pero ya lo cancelamos y tenemos el original, si pudiera venir a la oficina para decir que hacer-

-Sí voy para allá- colgó la llamada -¿Por qué defiendes a quien te hizo eso?-

-No lo hago… solo… que… ¿Cuándo mi vida se vino abajo y se destruyó? Asami tengo miedo de que mi padre se entere de que todo eso salga y se arruine todo, mis padres, mi vida, mi carrera, mis sueños, todo- dijo mientras reventaba en llanto –Pero no me detendré hasta saber que pasó-

-Veo que será cierto así que te diré, no fue uno, fueron cuatro, en la escuela hoy, y fueron los que estaban en el parque, no te dije porque son hijos de otros políticos y tampoco quería que te metieran en esto-

-No me interesa… yo sabré que hacer… vístete te dejare en tu casa- Asami se cambió se asiento encendió el auto arranco y Amu se vistió, ya en su casa ella pasa sin ser notada y llego a su habitación se mete en la ducha a bañarse y a llorar, un largo rato después entra a su habitación y ve a su hermano mayor sentado en su cama -¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó

-Akashi…- dijo pero este estaba perdido viendo las marcas del cuerpo de su hermana -¿Qué diablos te pasó?- de la nada se escucha una voz –La violaron-

-Ami… que…-

-Fueron esos imbéciles hijos de corruptos- Akashi solo se quedó impávido –Hermana… Esos te grabaron y lo subieron… pero más estúpidos ellos porque se les ve el rostro- termino de decir Ami muy enojada, el mayor de los hermanos tomo a las dos por un brazo y las llevo a la oficina privada de su padre, allí adentro –PEDRE DEJA EL TELEFONO DEBEMOS HABLAR- Dijo en voz alta Akashi, su padre colgó la llamada y dijo algo extrañado –Sabes que no me debes gritar, aun eres mi hijo, dime que ocurre-

-Ami dame la Tablet y espera afuera, hasta que te diga que pases- su hermana pequeña acato la orden de su hermano mayor –Akashi, no por favor, no lo hagas- de suplico su hermana a aquel chico de ojos dorados mientras este la sostenía de un brazo –Dime que está pasando- exige aquel padre preocupado –Amu… dile-

-…-

-Bien lo hare yo, padre mira a mi hermana- le quito la bata de baño y la dejo en toalla –Que son todas esas marcas y Akashi eso no se lo hagas nunca a tu hermana-

-Eso es lo de menos, mira las marcas de golpes y eso no es todo-

-¿HINAMORI AMU QUIEN TE GOLPEO, COMO QUE ESO NO ES TODO?- pregunta aquel padre entre gritos preparándose para lo peor –Ve el video de la Tablet que publicaron en la red- dijo Akashi entregándole la Tablet a su padre, este al ver el video, se entera que su hija fue atada y violada en el baño de la escuela por cuatro estudiantes –Padre sé que esto es algo impactante pero hay más, a mi hermana la grabaron desvistiéndose en la casa y le tomaron fotos que ella no sabía y las publicaron por internet… y mira ahora- el padre vio todos los comentarios de los estudiantes de la escuela y reflejaban odio y burla de lo que le sucedió a su hija –Viste te yo llamare una junta del CDPR ahora mismo-

-y trataban de acosar a Ami también- agrego muy enojado ese chico de ojos dorados.


	6. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Ya en la escuela, se encontraba el padre de Amu que entro histérico junto a su hijo mayor y unos abogados, el director los recibió en la oficina privada y Amu estaba sentada en las afuera de la escuela, ella recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido que decía –Me has quitado muchas cosas ahora toca mi venganza- Amu estaba extrañada del mensaje puesto que el contenido era irregular, esta chica estaba algo temerosa pero de todas formas marco al número de teléfono y sale la contestadora diciendo –Hola soy Miranda, sí no te contesto es que estoy con mi mejor amiga, por favor deja tu mensaje- La chica de cabellera rosada no podía creer lo que escuchaba -¿Miranda? No pero si ella…- fue interrumpida por una voz –Amu, vamos el director quiere hablar contigo- le dijo su hermano mayor mientras la toma del brazo y la llevo a la oficina del director –Señor director, mire yo estoy muy enojado puesto que en esta escuela han violado a mi hija cuatro de sus estudiante y exijo que estos sean castigados ante la ley- Se escucha una voz masculina joven –Tampoco se le olvide que uno de sus estudiantes ha acosado, le ha tomado fotos, videos a mi hermana y los ha publicado en la página de la escuela-

-señores primero calma, lo del abuso a su hija si se muestran que fueron estudiantes de esta escuela… pero lo de las fotos y videos no muestran nada-

-Como que no si es obvio puesto que las personas que pueden postear y estar en esa página solo son estudiantes y profesores de la escuela, señor director-

-Es cierto pero no hay nada que demuestre que fue un estudiante de esta institución- Aquel padre desesperado por su hija acosada de forma brutal solo cerró los ojos y grito –EN ESTA ESCUELA LAS PAGARAN CARO, YO QUIERO TRANSFERIR A MI HIJA YA MISMO DE ESTA ESCUELA Y LUEGO DE ESTO BUSCARE A LOS RESPONSABLE Y LOS HUNDIRÉ, A ELLOS Y A ESTA ESCUELA-

-Padre…- solo articulo Amu antes de que su padre la tomara del brazo –Mire lo que le hicieron esos bastardos a mi hija- señalo su rostro todo golpeado –Saquen ya los papeles de mi hija que la cambio yo mismo- ordeno ese hombre de cabellera marrón clara y de ojos oscuros, el director saco los papeles de la chica y dijo –Tenga los papeles señor Hinamori-

-Bien… por cierto tenga- le entrega una carta, el director la lee –Pero que es esto una demanda contra toda la escuela, pero, primer ministro Hinamori-

-No hoy no soy un ministro, hoy soy un padre muy enojado y lleno de ira, señor director- le respondió muy serio aquel padre que trataba de controlar su ira, después de una larguísima discusión el padre de Amu se la lleva al hospital y allí si le confirmaron que fue víctima de una violación y la habían muy mal tratado por dentro, aquel padre estaba desconcertado por aquella noticia así que tomo su teléfono y llamo.

Mientras en Shinjuku, en una oficina de cierto hombre de negocios, se encontraban dos hombres hablando hasta que el sonido del celular –Oh, disculpa Ryuichi… hablando del rey de roma… tengo que contestar- dijo un joven de 25 años mientras contestaba – ¿Sí, primer ministro Hinamori?-

-Kuroda… tengo algo que hablar contigo es urgente- Kuroda se quedó escuchando todo lo que le decía aquel padre preocupado y desesperado, al final de la conversación –Ryuichi… ¿los rumores son ciertos no? ¿La segunda hija del primer ministro de verdad es tu amante?-

-Y que si es cierto… de hecho de eso te quería hablar- dijo con una expresión muy seria –Por cierto… el padre de tu amante me llamo y bueno quiere que vaya para allá, te mantendré informado-

-Ve…- respondió aquel hombre de cabellera oscura y de ojos dorados, un muy buen rato después de que aquel joven fiscal se marcha y este tomo su celular para llamar a Amu -¿Asami, qué sucede?- le contesto la chica con una voz enojada -¿Dónde estás?-

-Hahn… En casa… (A través del teléfono se escucha una voz –Qué haces hablando por teléfono… el fiscal ya llego… ya deberías estar preparándote porque la otra semana te vas para Italia. Y no escuchare tus quejas-

-Padre, que yo no quiero ir me

-No me interesa- se cerró la puerta)… Disculpa, era mi papa molestándome… dime qué quieres-

-¿Te vas para Italia?-

-Ah sí pero es hasta que a mi papa se le pase, todo esto… hasta llamo a un fiscal por lo del asunto…-

-…-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No… debo colgar, tengo trabajo…-

-Esta… bien…- Asami colgó y llamo a Kirishima. Mientras Amu estaba cambiándose de ropa porque iba a salir, ella se puso una mini falta bastante ceñida al cuerpo negra y unas cadenas en la cadera, una camisa blanca que le quedaba muy bien junto a unos botines negros de suela gruesa y de tacón, tomo su mochila y una gorra negra con dorado, ella salió de su casa sin que su padre se diera cuenta y cuando estaba en el gran jardín de entrada de su casa un hombre joven de lentes le dice –Hinamori Amu-chan-

-¿Sí?-

-Soy el fiscal de distrito Kuroda Shinji, estoy investigando tu caso, el de la escuela y lo del internet… (Se la queda viendo un rato)-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No, bueno es que tan joven y eres la amante de ese sujeto… dime como paso él te hizo un préstamo para algo que querías y tu papa no te lo dio y bueno… ese sujeto… Me pregunto si esto no es otro de sus meros caprichos-

-Perdón pero me estás diciendo algo irrespetuoso… y si me disculpas tengo que salir a un lugar y me estas retrasando-

-Espera es necesario que me respondas esto es importante para la investigación-

-Que, por que es importante… además no se dé quien me estás hablando- comento haciendo se la desentendida –Bien seré más directo, ¿tú eres la amante de Asami Ryuichi? - Amu se sonrojo totalmente pero antes de responder se escucha una voz –Amu… apúrate que llegaremos tarde a… ¿interrumpo algo?-

-No, Shiro…. Bueno si me disculpa señor fiscal me tengo que retirar-

-Amu-chan, solo responde si sí o no-

-Pregúntaselo a él- dijo muy roja –Pero él dijo que sí-

-Entonces por qué me preguntas a mí si ya sabes la respuesta-

-Bueno, disculpa la interrupción, luego terminaremos nuestro asunto- comento aquel joven fiscal que al igual que Amu y Shirogane se estaba marchando, ya en el auto el chico rubio pregunta –Amu sé que no me debo meter… pero que pasa, ese hombre es un fiscal-

-No pasa nada solo que él es muy amigo de mi padre-

-Ah bueno…- un rato después de conducir –Amu ya llegamos… oye no estás muy abrigada para este frio, toma- este se quitó su chaqueta y su bufanda y se las coloco a Amu, estos dos salen del auto, están caminando –Shiro a donde me trajiste- pregunta curiosa, y al terminar ella se percata de que esta en un campo de beisbol –Si me hubieras dicho yo me hubiera puesto algo más adecuado- sé lo que do viendo algo seria –Calma estas bien así Amu- comento el rubio muy sonriente, estando dentro del campo, se sentaron para ver el partido –Sabes te quería llevar a New York para que vieras un gran partido… pero no creo que pase- la chica de cabellera rosa no le respondió, estaban viendo el partido, comiendo chucherías y tomando un poco hasta que Amu dice de la nada -Ryou… ¿Por qué actúas como si no supieras nada?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De lo que paso en la escuela ya te debieron haber dicho…-

-Ah, eso sí pero creo que si no me dices es por algo… aparte te invite para que te distrajeras no para hablarte de cosas que te hacen malos recuerdos- le dijo con una sonrisa, un largo rato después ya ambos estaban algo pasados de cerveza, le suena el teléfono a Shirogane y este lo revisa, cuando termino de ver la cuestión en el celular el solo tomo a Amu la abrazo –Eso… no lo sabía, perdón por no estar siempre presente para cuidarte-

-Ya te enteraste…- cuando termino el partido estos dos salieron a dar un paseo por las calles –Ryou… esto es algo que solo lo saben en mi casa… pero… yo dentro de una semana me voy de Japón al extranjero-

-Akashi ya me dijo… así que como tu padre lo decidió y créeme que es lo mejor para ti yo decidí solo hacerte reír y disfrutar hasta que te vayas, por qué yo también te hice pasar un mal rato cuando me fui sin avisar- el solo le puso su brazo sobre el hombro y siguieron caminando, Amu se giró y vio a una mujer tomar el brazo de un hombre de cabellera negra y abrazarlo, Amu estaba helada y pálida al ver eso –Oye… ese hombre… anda con una mujer muy bella, claro no más que tu pero igual es bonita… pero… ¿Hey ese no es el del aeropuerto?... ¡HEY…!- no termino de hablar porque Amu letapó la boca, este hombre se medió gira para ver quien tenía ese pequeño ruido… y ve esa larga cabellera rosa marcharse junto a aquel chico rubio que reconocería debido a un incidente en el aeropuerto con él, Asami tomo el teléfono –Jefe perdón pero la hemos perdido de vista- se escuchó atreves del teléfono –Yo la vi está aquí en el centro, vayan a seguirla ya- dijo para luego colgar la llamada.

Mientras en un club están Amu y Shirogane hablando y tomando un poco más, Amu andaba algo distraída hasta que se puso a bailar y Shirogane también, los dos bailaban pero en la cabeza de Amu aun rondaban las palabras "Me pregunto si esto no es otro de sus meros caprichos" y la imagen de Asami siendo abrazado por otra chica, cuando ella se comenzaba a deprimir un poco por eso tomaba un poco más… más tarde Shirogane salió del club con Amu y la monta en el auto –Oye… tomaste demasiado… te llevare a la casa de tu hermano-

-NOOOO, Ryou… yo estoy mole… con el… quiero ir tu casa – trataba de hablar pero las palabras no le salían como quería de lo ebria que estaba –De acuerdo… pero Keiichiriou no está… vamos- a mitad de camino ella dice –Oye mira un auto nos está siguiendo, piérdelo- dijo "enojada" –No, me vas a seguir haciendo seguimiento sin mi consentimiento yo también me canso-

-De que estás hablando-

-Nada… solo llévame a tu casa para descansar por favor Ryou-

Ya en la casa de Shirogane, estos están hablando tratando de pasar la ebriedad, estos hablaban se reían y todo eso hasta que los teléfonos de ambos suenan, eran unos mensajes, en el de Shirogane decía: "Ella no es quien aparenta ser y tu caíste… ATT: Miranda" Shirogane leyó el msj y se extrañó, más no le hizo caso pero Amu leyó para sí misma el mensaje y este decía: "El hecho de que no este no significa que no las pagaras… ATT: Miranda" Amu solo dejo caer el teléfono del susto y le comenzó un terrible dolor en el vientre y tenía ganas de vomitar –Shirogane voy al baño- dijo mientras se levantó corriendo… pasaron unos diez minutos y esta no salía del baño y se escuchaba que Amu se estaba quejando de los dolores, el trato de abrir la puerta pero esta la tranco, el rubio fue a buscar las llaves del baño y se percató de que el telf. De Amu sonaba y es contesta -¿Hola?-

-¿Dónde estás?… no me digas que en tu casa porque sé que no estás allí… ya pasan de las doce y te dije que me debes llamar siempre antes de las doce de la noche- Reprochaba una voz masculina –Señor, disculpe pero quién es usted- pregunta Shirogane –Donde esta Amu- dice Asami de forma autoritaria –Bueno… habíamos salido un rato pero creo que la bebida le hizo mal porque lleva más de diez minutos en el baño y no sale-

-Donde esta ella… la iré a buscar-

-Señor lo lamento pero ella dijo que no quería ir a más ningún lado que no fuera mi casa- Asami tranco la llamada y pasaron unos treinta minutos cuándo este apareció en la puerta de Shirogane tocando el timbre… y como aquel rubio estaba ebrio abrió sin pensar –Oye… tu… yo te he visto en algún lado…- no pudo terminar porque se escuchó un golpe fuerte y ambos entraron corriendo, la puerta del baño no se podía abrir así que Asami la derribo… ya dentro ellos vieron a Amu tirada en el suelo, Asami la levanto y cuando se la llevaba –Oye… sí sabes que ella debe ir a un hospital… no te detendré de que te la lleves… pero cuídala ella es muy delicada y yo la amo así como es… estoy ebrio y no puedo conducir… yo… me… va… meme- Asami se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba tan ebrio que fue un milagro que llegaran sin daños algunos, ya en el apartamento de cierto peli negro Amu aun en el baño vomitando, pero esta vez había algo que hizo que Asami llamara a su doctor privado… unas dos horas después –¿Doctor qué tenía?-

-Bueno… ¿ella qué edad tiene?-

-18 ¿Por?-

-(Suspiro el doctor) Bueno… el vómito por lo que veo fue el exceso de alcohol… también tiene los nervios alterados...-

-¿Bueno y la sangre que tenía ella?-

-¿Asami-sama, una pregunta ella que es de usted? Esto es para darle el diagnostico-

-Estamos en una relación- dijo algo extrañado, el doctor tomo aire muy profundo se sentó y sentó a Asami -Asami-sama, lo que le diré puede afectar un poco más a la joven ya que tiene el sistema nervoso muy malo… bueno lamento decirle que la joven ha tenido un aborto espontaneo- Para Asami solo la palabra aborto se quedó en su mente -¿Aborto?-

-Sí… que no sabía que ella estaba embarazada… bueno realmente no creo que ella lo supiera, apenas tenía como un mes, lo lamento Asami-sama… ahora los cuidados son muy estrictos, ella no debe hacer peso, no puede salir embarazada en un tiempo esperando que su cuerpo se recupere y debe ir a revisión para asegurarnos de que su cuerpo este bien…- Asami se quedó escuchando todo lo que le decía el doctor, cuando el mismo se marchó, Asami se quedó en el apartamento y por primera vez experimento el sentimiento de la confusión, él se decidió calmarse un poco para poder esperar que Amu se despertara y se calmara, a la mañana siguiente la chica de cabellera rosa se despiertajunto a ese hombre de cabellera azabache mientras la mantenía abrazada –Asa… Asami…-

-Hmm…- dijo despertando aquel hombre -¿Qué sucede? Se supone que estaba en la casa de Shiro…-pregunta un tanto confundida –Te busque, no estabas en condiciones de estar en cualquier parte-

-A… que te refieres…- pregunto esa chica de cabellera rosada, Asami la toma y la abraza -… Bueno, debemos hablar…- Comento serio aquel hombre de cabellera azabache, Amu estaba muy preocupada ya que en su cabeza solo tenía en mente aquel "Tenemos que hablar" –Ayer tomaste demasiado…-

-Sí…-

-Te mareaste, vomitaste… y… también hay algo que debo decirte…-

-Espera un momento… voy al baño- la chica se levantó muy rápido de la cama y se encamino al baño, Asami la siguió, cuando entro -¡No mires!- exigió el hombre, al entrar la chica se quedó muda al ver a una señora en el baño limpiando el piso con un pañuelito blanco teñido de rojo -¡No veas!- expresó Asami mientras tomo a la joven por un brazo y la llevo a la habitación –Qué… ¿Qué Fue?… e… san… ¡sangre!-

-Amu… de eso debemos hablar…-

-Por… ¿Por qué hay sangre?-

-Amu… anoche tomaste demasiado y eso te afecto junto a todo ese estrés que has sufrido…-

-Y qué pasa con la sangre-

-Amu… ¿tu sabias que estabas embarazada?- Amu lo vio fijamente y extrañada –Estas de broma… embarazada, Asami… ¿Estaba, que quieres decir?-

-Tú, has sufrido mucho de estrés estos días y por ende tuviste un aborto espontaneo… tenías un mes- Amu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando -¿Asami… yo estaba embarazada?- Preguntaba muy confundida y algo alterada, Asami solo la abrazo "No puedo creer que yo tan joven estaba embarazada y no de cualquiera si no de Asami Ryuichi… No sé si es bueno o malo… que está pasando" pensaba Amu mientras estaba en los brazos de aquel hombre, pero luego se escucha –Asami-sama… ya todo está limpio, yo me retiro-

-Sí, deja la cuenta en la cocina- le respondió Asami a la mucama y esta se marchó –Oye…-

-Sí… dime…-

-¿Estás bien?-

-No sé realmente… estoy confundida…-

-Duerme, a la una de la tare vamos con el doctor-

-Sí…- La chica de larga cabellera se quedó sola en la alcoba puesto que el hombre de cabellera negra salió por unos momentos, ella estaba tratando de mentalizarse todo lo sucedido cuando su teléfono celular la saca de sus perdidos pensamientos -¿Qué es esto?… un audio… de… ¿Miranda?- comento en voz alta, Amu reprodujo el audio el cual este decía –Ne… Amu sé que no nos hablamos mucho pero igual te quiero como mejor amiga, te aprecio eres muy buena, no me abandones- Amu al escuchar el audio se alteró y marco el número de telf. Que lo enviaba al contestar la persona quien respondió al llamado tenía una voz tenebrosa que le decía –Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que ganaras valor para marcar… y dime que se siente ser repudiada por los demás, dime donde están tus amigas y amigos ahora…- Asami estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación cuando escucha –Cállate ella está muerta, sé que quien me contesta no es ella, tú no eres Miranda, Miranda está muerta desde hace mucho tiempo- Asami solo se quedó observando a Amu la cual estaba muy alterada –El hecho de que ya no este no significa de que no haya pasado y tú eres la única culpable de todo esto- le respondió la voz tenebrosa haciendo entender de que no escucho nada de lo que le decía la chica de cabellera larga y rosa para luego cortar la llamada, Amu estaba aturdida por la llamada realizada y solo arrojo el teléfono a la cama y se escucha –Oye… ¿Quién es Miranda?-

-Me… escuchaste-

-Es imposible no hacerlo con el escándalo que tenías… bueno dime ¿Quién es Miranda?-

-No… es nadie-

-Ah en serio entonces nadie es quién te mando esos mensajes tan extraños… ya dime-

-No… bueno, tú ganas… Miranda es… bueno era una chica que estudiaba conmigo y competíamos por el mismo sueño… eso paso hace como cinco años, en la escuela hicimos un evento y nos reunimos en grupo para hacer un acto y de allí iban a escoger un pequeño grupo que tengan talento carisma habilidad y esas cosas… bueno muchas de mis amigas y yo quedamos dentro pero Miranda no califico y como competíamos digamos que en la misma categoría junto a otras… pero como yo gane… muchas me acusaron de que como conocía al manager a muchos del jurado y como soy la hija de un gran empresario que anda en la política en ese momento, decían que mi grupo tenía el concurso asegurado… después de eso no escuche más de Miranda hasta solo como hace dos años…-

-Por qué me parece que no me estás diciendo todo completo-

-Tienes razón, es que no se si decirlo o no-

-Dilo ya comenzaste a hablar- le respondió aquel hombre de cabellera oscura –Bueno, nosotras no solo íbamos a la escuela… siempre hemos estado en el mundo de carreras de autos y motos ilegal desde que tenemos doce todos y daba la casualidad de que Miranda también estaba pero era de otro grupo, me pareció raro puesto que íbamos en la misma escuela y somos de la misma provincia… pero bueno le reste importancia, en otro grupo estaba Shirogane y allí él se hizo más que mi amigo, nosotros nos conocemos desde que él tiene ocho años y cuando tenía trece él y yo nos hicimos novios… a Miranda y a su grupo no le pareció puesto que ella gustaba de él pero el solo era su amigo y hubo una gran discusión entre el grupo donde estaba ella y el mío porque el grupo de Shirogane se nos unió y nos fortalecimos o algo así no se realmente que querían…- fue interrumpida por Asami –Muy simple el dinero del ya que tiene buenos ingresos y contactos era muy necesario para lo que ellos se dedicaban realmente-

-Si solo corríamos motos y autos-

-Realmente no sabes que eso solo es una capa para cubrir lo que hacen como en tráfico de drogas y otras cosas más que no tienes idea-

-Y bueno realmente no supe nada más de Miranda hasta hace no mucho que supe que murió-

-Y eso no explica nada-

-Bueno desde que me entere de que murió he recibido varios mensajes y emails donde me dicen cosas raras culpándome y también he sentido de que me persiguen… (Amu se quedó pensando ciertas cosas hasta que reacciono y dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta) Cierto aparte esto termino empeorándolo todo hasta que comenzamos a estar juntos-

-Estás segura de lo que dijiste –

-Sí y lamento que escucharas eso, no quería decirlo así, pero es la verdad…-

-Bueno, descansa que luego vamos con el doctor- le dijo Asami a Amu acariciando su cabeza y este solo tomo un traje y se cambió. Amu ya sola en aquel apartamento se vistió y se fue a la sala.

Mientras en otra parte del mismo distrito –Shirogane… donde está mi hermana, mi padre la está buscando- preguntaba un chico de cabellera rosada –Oye ella no está conmigo desde hace mucho rato, ¿espera como que la busca su padre ella no está en su casa?-

-No idiota, no está-

-Bueno Akashi… lo que medio recuerdo es que ella anoche no se sentía muy bien y luego… ah si llego una llamada y no sé qué más y un mensaje… y luego llego… Ya recuerdo llego un hombre a buscarla-

-¿Un hombre, qué hombre?-

-Bueno era… un hombre más adulto y de cabello negro creo y… oye ya recuerdo era el mismo hombre quien la fue a llevar al aeropuerto aquel día cuando yo regrese cierto como se me olvido-

-Espera era un hombre que daba algo de miedo con una mirada muy seria y que siempre viste de traje- preguntaba el hermano de aquella joven, rubio solo asintió y se pusieron a discutir durante un rato hasta que Akashi se marchó y a eso de la una de la tarde llego al conjunto residencial donde residía Asami Ryuichi, cuando este se decidió bajar de su auto se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo el hombre dueño de todo el último piso de ese edificio junto con su hermana y otros dos hombres uno de lentes y otro más grande que el mismo pelo negro con ojos dorados, así que Akashi solo decidió seguirlos, luego de un trayecto se dio cuenta de que termino en un hospital -¿Qué hacen en un hospital esos dos?- se preguntó en voz alta aquel peli rosa y decidió seguirlos dentro de este, ya adentro Akashi se vistió de enfermero para segur a su hermana y a aquel hombre que acompañaba a su hermanita –Asami-sama ya está aquí, enseguida los atiendo- dijo un doctor mientras los llevaba a una oficina privada, Akashi se escabullo para poder espiar lo que estaba sucediendo pero no contó con el factor Amu quien estaba saliendo un momento para hablar por teléfono, esta chica no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba tan cerca por el hecho de que hablaba muy enojada por telf. –Muy bien ya dime como sabes que estoy en el hospital… tú no eres ella yo te dije que ella murió… no, no me importa quién eres ya me tienes cansada, si de verdad quisieras… Así pues espero que tengas el valor total de verme de frente… ¿Qué?... que me gire-(Autora: Akashi solo escuchaba lo que decía su hermana por teléfono más no escuchaba lo que le decían por este) Amu se voltea y vio a un enfermero muy particular – ¿Hermano que haces aquí?- pregunto aquella peli rosa–Espera, (Ella atendió el telf. Otra vez) Oye, qué diablos donde estas, me estas espiando… estas allí… maldición colgó (Ella levanto su mano y le quito el gorro y el tapa bocas de enfermero)… ¿Qué haces aquí Hinamori Akashi?-

-Oye esa es mi línea, dime que hacen tu amante y tú en este lugar… ¿además con quien hablabas y por qué no llegaste a casa anoche? Le tuve que mentir a nuestro padre y decir que te quedaras conmigo… sabes que debes volver antes del día-

-Akashi el que este aquí no es tu asunto, con quien hable no te importa, gracias por cubrirme y si yo sé que debo volver antes del viaje un día antes… y por favor déjame estar estos últimos días con Asami-

–Dime tu qué haces en este hospital, si siempre vas al de nuestra madre… además ese es excesivamente caro- En ese momento Asami salió del consultorio –El doctor dijo que estas mejor-

-A qué se refiere, contesta Amu- preguntaba aquel pelo rosa –Bueno… yo me sentía algo mareada pero ya sé que no es nada solo era un leve mareo, no es nada-

-No sé si creerte sabes- Asami y Akashi cruzaron miradas por un rato hasta que el peli negro tomo a la hermana de ese y paso su brazo por la cadera y la trajo hacia a él –Nos vamos- articulo para luego marcharse pero el hermano de la joven solo va tras ellos hasta el estacionamiento –Amu… llama a nuestro padre y dile lo que te dije y vuelve antes del jueves-

-De acuerdo- ese momento era triste e incómodo puesto que Akashi sabía que su quería hermana le estaba ocultando muchas cosas; cuando Akashi se encontraba en su auto condiciendo –Ah diablos el hecho de pensar de que mi hermana y ese golfo… ya no se en que piensa… ese hombre no es bueno para ella, será mejor que se vaya de este país cuanto antes por eso es lo único que estoy de acuerdo en que vaya, no soportaría ver a mi hermana en peligro- pensaba Akashi hasta que sonó su celular y este lo contesta –Sí, dime Ikuto-

-Digamos que tenemos un problema-

-No me digas… se acabó el plátano, el yogurt, el atún y el chocolate porque te los comiste otra vez– dijo con sarcasmo -… No, bueno son dos esa y otra-

-Botaste mi shampoo-

-No nada de eso… es peor ven a la casa ya-

-Ikuto eres peor que mi novia- este pelo rosa colgó la llamada y se apresuró en volver a casa, ya allí –Bien ya estas… toma y cámbiate vamos tarde-

-¿Para?-

-Trabajo "La Camorra" nos quiere contratar para un trabajo-


	7. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

-¿"La Camorra"… y para que nos quiere?-

-Sí supiera ya te hubiera dicho… solo vístete- un rato más tarde estos tenían puesto unas pelucas negras, vestían unos trajes muy costos y se pusieron gafas para el sol muy oscuras, cuando estos salieron se fueron en el deportivo de Akashi y llegaron a una serie de edificios –Ikuto… ¿Este es el lugar que esa gente te dijo?- preguntaba el pelo rosa a su amigo y este afirma con la cabeza y se estacionan, ya dentro del club los reciben una chicas vestidas con muy escaza ropa –Bienvenidos caballeros, síganos…- dijeron las damas, a la mitad del camino Akashi le susurra a Ikuto –Sí mi novia me viera aquí me mataría-

-Por eso no tengo novia… y a la única que quiero como novia no me dejarías hahaha- le respondió Ikuto entre risas a su amigo pero este solo le devolvió una mirada asesina muy seria hasta que llegaron a la zona V.I.P del lugar, Akashi se comenzó a sentir incómodo y le dijo al ojos zafiro –Oye… no te lo tomes a mal pero no te parece raro que la camorra haya hablado contigo, ya que yo soy el representante y la voz de nosotros dos…-

-De hecho si me pareció raro… quizá no sabían nada…-

-Sabes yo no entrare y dirás que soy tu guarda espalda hay algo que no me cuadra aun- luego llegaron a la zona VIP, ya allí Ikuto entro y vio a un hombre italiano sentado con dos mujeres muy bellas en sus piernas y otras más a su alrededor –OH ya llegaste… damas espérenos en la otra sala- las chicas se marcharon dejándolos solos –Apolo ven- articulo aquel hombre castaño y llego un joven de 18 años de cabellera rubio rojizo y de ojos azules–Sí ya comenzamos-

-Yo sé que son los mejores… oh donde está tu compañero-

-Bueno el no pudo venir debido a un asunto-

-Ya veo… bueno entonces seré breve… necesito que recuperes unas joyas y otras cosas, en estos documentos esta todo solo debes leerlos… oh si otra cosa tu solo estas contratado no tu a migo ya que no se presentó…- y así ellos hablaron por un rato hasta que Ikuto se marcha y aquel chico apolo –Padre dime para que me llamaste-

-Ah síhijo te iba decir que estamos esperando a el primer ministro… tenemos negocios y por el hecho de que eres mi hijo debes estar aquí-

Ya afuera del club –Hey de que hablaron-

-Nada solo me contrato a mí para hacer el trabajo de recuperación de joyas y otras cosas-

-Ya veo… realmente no meda muy buena espina esos italianos de la "La Camorra"-

-Se pero mañana debería empezar a trabajar esa gente es muy delicada… además tengo muchas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo…-

-Cuanto tiempo te dieron-

-Hasta el jueves, que pesadilla… y antes de que opines si trataba de negarme creo que saldría de allí muerto-

-Bueno si tú lo dices Ikuto, mejor nos vamos de aquí- Akashi encendió el auto y se marcharon, en la casa de Akashi, Ikuto se haya leyendo todos los documentos y Akashi salía de tomar una buena ducha y escucha –Veamos la lista es… una beretta, una mágnum… otras armas más viejas que esas dos… unas joyas… un pen drive… esto no se, se ve…-

-Raro, sospechoso… contratarnos para buscar armas, eso es estúpido y más por un pen drive y te apuesto que esas joyas no valen nada… Ikuto yo creo que eso es una trampa, esas cosas son muy fáciles de buscar ellos tienen gente para esa estupidez esto es muy raro-

-Sí lo sé pero igual lo hare, Akashi no dudes de mi habilidad… y cambiando el tema porque no me dijiste que tenías novia-

-Simple no te lo dije porque eres muy boca floja y pusiste en peligro a mi hermana imagina si te digo que tengo novia-

-No seas así eso lo hice por un bien mayor… por cierto que ha pasado con lo del incidente por la red-

-bueno mi padre demandara a la escuela y a esos chicos que yo quiero matar pero no puedo… pero puedo hacer algo mucho mejor… ah si mi hermana se va para Italia a estudiar según lo que quiere mi padre, mi madre está muy muy deprimida mi hermanita más pequeña la transferirán de escuela-

-Y qué opina aquel hombre de todo esto-

-¿Aquel hombre?-

-Sí Asami Ryuichi-

-No hemos hablado pero… ahora que recuerdo ellos dos me están ocultando algo hoy en la mañana los vi en hospital… mañana me puedes acompañar a averiguar lo que sucedió allí-

-Akashi estas demasiado sobre protector… ese hombre sabrá… y porque no le preguntas directamente a ellos sobre eso-

-Ya lo hice pero solo me dejaron hablando solo… no lo sé, no sé qué le ha pasado a mi familia en este último medio año-

-Se desde que Asami Ryuichi llego a la vida de tu hermana hace medio año su vida dio un cambio total- dijo Ikuto viendo el techo, Akashi al escuchar eso se impresiono y dijo –Ikuto como sabes el tiempo que tienen ellos dos juntos eso yo no lo sabía-

-Sí de hecho me puse a investigar desde que me entere y créeme descubrí algo sorprendente, tu hermana tiene gustos muy particulares y extraños… han no más bien creo que ella tiene el síndrome de Estocolmo-

-¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto a qué diablos te refieres?-

-Bueno esto es lo que le pude sacar a mi hermana, "Digamos que ese hombre fue culpable de su desaparición y que bueno el destino los unió"-

-Habla claro antes de que me enoje-

-Sabes yo tengo mucho que planear y eso mejor mañana te acompaño a lo del hospital y te llevo con mi hermana para que hablen… pero no le digas que yo te dije algo o me pegara, sí bueno hasta luego Akashi que tengas buena noche- dijo Ikuto y dejo a Akashi en la sala de su casa.

En un conjunto residencial muy lujoso esta Amu y Asami que acababan de llegar del doctor (Sí bueno estoy contando después del encuentro del hospital ósea eran más o menos como las seis de la tarde) – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-En si algo… Asami tu sabes que me iré a Italia dentro de una semana-

-sí-

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto aquella pelo rosa algo angustiada –Realmente no me agrada la idea de que estés lejos pero necesitas un tiempo para ti un nuevo ambiente-

-Y qué pasa si yo me quiero quedar para defenderme y exponer a quien me hizo daño y acabar a mis enemigo, en pocas palabras defender mi honor- Asami al escuchar esas palabras se semi sonrió y la abrazo –Asami que hubiera pasado si nada de esto ocurriera y no fuera abortado-

-…-

-Qué sucedería si nos hubiéramos enterado después de que él bebe tendría unos tres o cinco meses que hubieras hecho, me harías abortar o todo lo contrario-

-… no… se… es difícil…- dijo mientras leía un msj, debido a la repuesta del pelo negro Amu bajo su cabeza –Oye tú me crees un cobarde, claro que me haría cargo siempre y cuando sea mío- dijo en un tono burlón–Eres tonto-

-Bueno quieres comer algo antes de que me vaya a trabajar-

-Ah pero si acabamos de llegar… Tienes trabajo cierto- dijo algo desanimada –Tranquila solo será en el estudio del apartamento- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Oye no me trates como una niña pequeña, porque yo ya no lo soy-

-Es una lástima yo pensaba en consentir a una niña pequeña pero como no hay ninguna- dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillón e iba hacia aquella pelo rosa pero esta lo evade y le dice –Oye que sucedería si en mi casa se enteran de esto-

-… ¿esto?-

-Sí… de que muchos me ven como tu amante-

-Quien sabe- respondió el mayor de formapícara –Deja el fastidio Asami…-

-Y bien que quieres comer-

-Sushi…-

-De acuerdo ya hare el pedido-

-Muy bien, me voy a duchar mientras haces el pedido- respondióla peli rosa mientras se marchaba a la ducha, treinta minutos después Amu salió del baño con su cabello recogido en dos coletas y estaba cubierta con la bata de baño de Asami que le quedaba grande –Oye ya entregaron el sushi… oye ¿Por qué tienes mi bata de baño no te queda es muy grande?-

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

-En la tintorería… pero no todo tienes algo en la otra habitación, creo… oye espérame para comer es que me voy a duchar también- al responder eso la chica se fue al dormitorio y se puso a buscar pero solo encontró un sweater con orejas de gato muy peludo y mullido, y su parte inferior se puso un mini pantaloncillo que solo cubría lo necesario –Creo que esto estaba planeado… porque solo usaría esto con una falda encima…- la chica se llegó a la sala privada que estaba en el dormitorio de Asami –Oye llevo rato esperándote te tardaste-

-Oye porque solo se quedó esto y no un buen pijama hace frio-

-Sí tienes tanto frio ven para darte calor- dijo con su típico tono burlón –No gracias… prefiero morir de frío- decía mientras se sentaba en aquella alfombra tan peluda y cómoda y se puso a comer, luego de un rato de charlas Asami toma a Amu de un brazo y la sube a sus piernas y este comienza a mimar suenan los teléfonos de estos dos seres –No vas… ah… con… contestar Asa… Asami- decía Amu entre quejidos mientras este le basaba el cuello –No y tú-

-Sí por… ah es mi papá- dijo la chica pero este no paro y solo se dedicó a hacer más caricias que la hacían cortar la respiración -Sí… pá… que-

-Hija que tienes- pregunto aquel padre preocupado –No nada… solo que… nada dime… (Asami seguía y ella dijo) Asa… Ya-

-¿Asa hija qué ocurre?-

-Asa es un personaje de una novela que estoy viendo papi- Respondió la chica algo rápido mientras se separaba del pelo negro –Es verdad… mira te llamaba para decirte que estoy cerca de la casa de tu hermano y te voy a llevar a cenar, hace tempo que no lo hacemos y al menos debemos hablar de la situación hija en dos minutos estoy en la casa de tu hermano- habló el padre muy contento y colgó la llamada antes de que su hija respondiera -¿Oye por qué tan asustada?-

-Asami… mi papa, papa…- Artículo la chica -¿Qué pasa con él?-

-él fue a buscarme a la casa de mi hermano para ir a cenar-

-Bueno es un problema puesto que tú estás conmigo… Ve a la cocina un momento… y no preguntes nada- La chica no tuvo de otra más que hacer lo que este le dijo, pasaron unos treinta minutos y el telf. De Amu sonó-¿Sí?-

-Hija disculpa se me presento una reunión de negocios-

-Tranquilo padre no hay problema- cuando terminaron de hablar Asami salió vestido muy elegante –Asami ¿Saldrás?-

-Sí… Saldré con tu padre al club ¿vienes?-

-1 Yo le dije que estaba en casa de mi hermano; 2 No tengo ropa ni zapatos aquí; 3 Que Crees que ocurra si mi padre nos ve llegando juntos-

-Tranquila por todo eso… creo que aun esta una de tus ropas en alguna parte de mi closet o de la otra habitación… el no sabara que llegamos juntos porque yo entrare primero y nos quedaremos después que se marche y si te ve tú le dices que después que te vestiste y no saliste con el así que decidiste pasear un rato o lo que sea- la chica se fue a buscar algo de ropa y se encontró un vestido corto chino negro de encaje abierto de una pierna y unos tacones altos rojos de gamuzas suave –Oye… esta es la ropa que use aquella vez en el hotel…-

-Hmph… que curioso-

-Vámonos Asami- Ya ellos en el club de Asami, este se fue con el padre de la pelo rosa y ella se va a la parte V.I.P del club, en la terraza y esta tenía una vista tan hermosa que era casi increíble de ver, allí podías encontrar una gran variedad de personas ya sea de edades y de profesiones pero con un gran estatus social, la pelo rosa tenía un buen rato sola sentada en una de las mejores mesas para ella sola, la chica solo tomo un espejo de su bolsa y se estaba arreglando su cabello pero es interrumpida por una voz –Oye estas muy hermosa así, no te preocupes por pequeñeces-

-…- (Lo mira de reojo)

-Vamos no seas así… llevas un buen rato sola, porque no vienes a bailar solo un poco-

-…Hmph…-

-Eres dura pero tranquila no tengo ninguna mala intención- Dijo sonriente ese chico de cabellera rubio rojizo y de ojos azules –Y debo creerle a todos lo que dicen eso… no soy estúpida…-

-Apolo, mi nombre es Apolo-

-No me importa… sí me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender- respondió secamente y sin mirarlo se levantó de la mesa entró y se dirigió al bar del club, la pelo rosa ordeno un jugo y mientras se lo tomaba se le acercó un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos marrones –Hola mucho gusto-

-… (Suspira) realmente ustedes los hombres son insistentes… no voy a bailar ni a salir con nadie-

-Tranquila Hinamori Amu… yo solo quería verte en persona- le dijo de forma galante y esta se lo quedo viendo -¿Quién eres como sabes mi nombre?-

-Tranquila… solo quería saludarte y como no conocer a la hija del primer ministro de Japón… Oh, discúlpame debo marcharme- dijo aquel chico, Amu solo lo miro con recelo hasta que se marchó y ella se pudo relajar un rato, como dos horas más tarde le llega un msj y al verlo solo contenía una foto y era de la pelo rosa sentada en el bar, ella solo trata de ver a su alrededor poro no ve a nadie con un telf. En las manos y ella solo se sale del bar y se llega al área de juegos para ver a los competidores allí recibe otro mensaje y este decía "No huyas, de todas formas jamás podrás escapar de la verdad", la chica de cabello rosa solo se queda con la mente en blanco un momento hasta que escucha –Disculpa pero estas en la mesa que reserve para mi…- dijo un hombre chino alto de cabellera negra larga hasta la cintura liso y de ojos rasgados marrón oscuro muy hermoso parecía un modelo -Oh perdón señor- se levanta del asiento para retirase y este –Oye creo haberte visto en algún lado-

-Soy modelo de cosplays… creo que es por eso que cree conocerme-

-Si… no sé qué es eso de cosplay… no… Ah ya tu eres Hinamori Amu, ven siéntete… debo decirte que me alegro de que me hayas ahorrado la molestia de buscarte- dijo ese hombre chino –Disculpe ¿quién dijo que era?- pregunta algo temerosa y se escucha –Él es Liu Feilong...-

-Asami ya estás aquí, en serio debo agradecer que me ahorraron la molestia de irlos a buscar-

-¿Feilong qué quieres?-

-Nada solo vine a ver esta nueva adquisición… Asami…-

-¿Adquisición? ¿Asami qué quiere decir este raro?-

-Amu espérame en mi oficina…-

-No Asami si yo vine desde Hong-Kong solo para conocerla… Los quería invitar a algún lugar-

-Fei Long…- contestó Asami serio –Vamos Asami… hace rato que no nos vemos, además esto es más para darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante-

-Fei Long… por lo que veo harás lo que quieres, bueno pero será mañana en la tarde es que ya es hora de que Amu se vaya a dormir… Amu ve con Kirishima que te lleve a la casa yo iré cuando termine unos asuntos-

-Sí… pero… hmm…-

-¿Pero?- pregunta aquel hombre de ojos dorados y la chica saco el teléfono y le muestra el mensaje recibido-¿Cuándo recibiste esto?-

-Hace no mucho-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-Porque te estaba buscando más no te había encontrado… hasta ahora- dijo deforma algo desinteresada y el hombre de ojos dorados solo suspiro y se escucha la voz de Fei Long –Asami sé que no es mi asunto pero yo digo que ella ya está grande y creo que ella debe decidir si ir a dormir o no-

-Fei Long… ella debe ir a dormir, no está en condiciones…- respondió Asami serio, este hizo una seña, viene Kirishima y la chica pelo rosa se fue con él.

Mientras Akashi estaba en la casa de la hermana del peli azul la cual estaba siendo intensamente interrogada por el hermano de su mejor amiga –Muy bien Utau responde que quieres decir con: "Digamos que ese hombre fue culpable de su desaparición y que bueno el destino los unió", ¿Qué quieres decir con eso y es cierto que tu sabias que ellos dos son amantes?-

-Veo que mi idiota hermano te conto… no te diré nada, sí ella no te lo conto es por algo-

-Utau estoy muy preocupado por lo que está ocurriendo alrededor de mi hermana y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla… Al menos dime el porqué de su visita al médico hoy en la tarde-

-No sé nada-

-Utau…-

-No miento, no sé nada de ella desde lo de ya sabes…- Akashi solo insistió con las preguntas hasta la chica de coletas rubias dijo enojada –Muy bien basta te diré… Amu se metió en problemas con ese hombre por unas fotos de Asami con un político haciendo ciertos negocios; este la rastreo y la secuestro…allí bueno, sí sabes que son amantes es por algo… Mejor no me preguntes quien sabe so es tu novia y Chris ellos son los únicos que saben a todo detalle ya que ellos son los que cuidaron de tu hermana… A Amu no le gustaría que alguien más se enterara de cómo conoció al hombre que le ha movido el suelo- respondió la rubia enojada –Utau, ella es mi hermana y últimamente no ha estado muy bien y no la puedo ayudar si no tengo nada de información para ayudarla… te pido este favor no solo como el hermano Amu, también te lo pido como mi gran amiga… yo sé que no es fácil pero por favor Utau, mi hermana tu amiga y quisiera saber que sucede- le contesto el pelo rosa muy dolorido, la rubia respiro hondo –Akashi… Sí ellos no se conocieron de forma normal pero, lo que le está pasando no es obra de él… tú no lo sabes porque nunca fuiste cercano a una persona-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mira, el que ella este con ese hombre la ayudado a medio olvidarse de muchas cosas…-

-Habla claro no te entiendo-

-Akashi tengo unas sospechas muy raras desde que estamos recibiendo mensajes extraños-

-¿Mensajes extraños?-

-Sí… oye los muertos no pueden enviar mensajes cierto-

-¿Ahora qué diablos dices?-

-Akashi… te diré algo tengo una teoría de lo que está pasando… pero debemos ir a un lugar que nadie habite en un radio de más de 5000mts, es que esto es muy delicado… y sí esta teoría es correcta todos estaremos expuestos- dijo seria la chica y este la subió a su auto para buscar un lugar seguro para hablar.

En aquel gran apartamento, la chica pelo rosa se encontraba en la sala principal jugando videojuegos y comiendo unas chucherías –Vamos Asami por que tanto misterio no es nada justo, ya vera- decía la joven distraída, luego de un buen rato de juegos ella se fue a dormir a la habitación principal; Mientras en la azotea de ese edificio se encontraba el joven de ojos zafiros –Guantes… listos, cámaras… listo, tengo la peluca puesta… oh si los lentes de contacto (Se los coloca), tengo el traje la máscara las copias… de las joyas… que más… ah si los planos y el sistema de cableado externo… cierto el jaqueo de las cámaras, me pregunto ¿quién vivirá aquí?- se decía así mismo mientras termino de preparar sus cosas y camino hasta el borde de la azotea, se lanza y cae en el balcón abre la puerta, entra se llegó hasta la sala y vio el desorden que estaba allí de chucherías y los juegos de video, se fue a la cocina más no vio a nadie, se llegó a los baños tampoco vio a alguien y este dijo –Creo que está vacía igual hay desastre… pondré las cámaras- este instalo las cámaras en toda la casa hasta que llego a la habitación principal y vio a alguien durmiendo en esa cama, la curiosidad del chico hizo que se acercara hasta que vio quien era, este se asoma y observo a la chica pelo rosa, el peli azul sin palabras se quedó por un par de segundos hasta que su cabeza pensó "–Esta casa no es de la familia de Akashi-" la chica se movió y hablo dormida –Asami… llegaste temprano, vamos a dormir- dijo la chica y le dio un beso dormida –Asami hueles diferente- agrego la joven mientras se arrimaba y acomodo las almohadas y este solo se le acerco mirándola de forma muy curiosa, este sin saber que hacer solo se arrodillo y se posa dónde estaba la joven dormida"-Tsukiyomi Ikuto que mierda estás haciendo, te estas distrayendo con esta chica que es la hermana de tu mejor amigo y la mujer de… Espera eso quiere decir que este apartamento es de…-"El pelo azul fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación se estaba abriendo en un acto desesperado se ocultó bajo la cama y vio unos pies grandes entrando en la habitación, también visualizo por completo al dueño de los pies "-Maldición es Asami… ahora como me libro de esto, no quiero morir hoy… ¿Qué hare?-" se pregunta el chico bajo la cama hasta que se escucha una voz femenina muy adormilada –Asami… no te has acostado aun-

-¿Aun, que quieres decir si acabo de llegar?-

-Ñopo, tu hace rato que llegaste y yo te salude y te bese hasta te ibas a acostar en la cama- decía con un tono somnoliento muy tierno e inocente la manera como le respondió hizo que Asami la tumbara de golpe en la cama –Sabes que cuando te pones así de inocente me provoca torturarte, vamos a ver cuánto te diviertes… no dormiremos hoy-

-Pe… Pero que dices sádico, depravado, libertino, inmoral, indecente, pervertido, lujurioso…-

-¿Yo? Si tú eres peor que yo, es más disfrutas que sea así-

-Yo no soy lo que tú eres Asami, tú eres de lo peor- decía la chica toda roja y este se levanta –Bien qué tal si te grabo y veamos quien es peor- dijo con su típico tono burlón –No sé cómo dices que yo soy el depravado lujurioso cuando TÚ eres quien pide más… ah si también recuerdo que me pides que sea salvaje y que…-

-Cállate pervertido Asami BAKA- grito la chica impidiendo que Asami termine lo que decía, el peli negro se burla de la chica pero debajo de la cama se encuentra el pobre Ikuto escuchando cosas que no debía escuchar ni quería, tampoco podía escuchar y pensaba "-Sabia que esa dulce cara era solo fachada… sah a quien engaño esto es demasiada información para mi gusto… pero… mejor rezo para no ser encontrado aquí-"el joven fue sacado de sus profundos pensamientos cuando escucha los quejidos de la joven y el movimiento de la cama que subía y bajaba, el chico estuvo en esa incómoda situación cuando se fijó en la hora pudo ver que eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun podía saber lo que hacían esos dos hasta que –Asa… Asami ya… ya no… pu… puedo… ma… más… creo que me voy a desmayar- escucho la voz de la pelo rosa mencionar las palabras ya anteriormente nombradas entre gemidos de dolor y placer; a lo que Ikuto responde en sus pensamientos "-Y milagro que ya no puede más si lo llevan haciendo horas… y estoy cansado de escuchar TODO REALMENTE TODO lo que hicieron y como… vaya que son explícitos esos… tampoco me creo que alguien aguante tanto y lo haga por tanto tiempo… cielos el tipo si es un sádico y ay dios mejor ya no pienso en eso… debo ir con el psicólogo otra vez"- pensó El pelo azul mientras ya se había trazado su ruta de salida hasta que más o menos unas dos horas después vio que el hombre que estaba en la cama con la pelo rosa solo se levantó de la cama y salió, el pobre chico que se hallaba bajo la cama no podía salir por la duda de que lo descubrirían y todo lo demás, no fue hasta dentro de un rato que vio a aquel hombre de 30 años entrar a la habitación en toallas que solo cubrían lo necesario y otra en su cabeza para secar su cabello, el hombre pelo negro con ojos dorados se quitó la toalla y busco su ropa interior y un mono semi ajustado a su cuerpo y este vio toda la ropa en el suelo en las orillas de la cama, cuando la fue a recoger suena su celular y este se sale de la habitación para contestar, el joven estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar de donde se encontraba pero vio los pies de la chica "Bajarse" de la cama, más que caminar solo se tamaleaba de un lado a otro tomando fuerzas y sale de la habitación… el joven se asegura de que nadie se acerque mientras sale de bajo de la cama y de la habitación, al llegar cerca del balcón pudo observar a la pareja desayunando juntos y que lo podrían descubrir así que espero que movieran hacia la cocina y este se marchó del lugar totalmente traumado.


	8. Capítulo 9

CAP. 9

Al llegar a la casa de su amigo –Ikuto dónde estabas no llegaste y me preocupe, creí que ya te había pasado algo-

-Oh no es nada solo tuve un percance pero ya me libre de eso-

-Y eso que fue… estas pálido-

-Sí, pero mejor ya me pongo con la revisión de cámaras- decía distraído –Bueno te ayudo- argumento el pelo rosa -¡NO!- dijo algo alterado y se marcha a su dormitorio, unos momentos después que este acomodo su equipo y encendió las pantallas donde se veía las cámaras pero entes de ponerse a hacer su trabajo el chico se fue a dar una ducha luego bajo a comer algo pero al llegar a su habitación solo se quedó dormido, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra aquel ojos ámbar argumentando –Oye Ikuto, me prometiste que íbamos a ir al hospital para lo de mi…- El chico se voltea al ver tantos televisores encendidos y pudo observar en la pantalla a su hermana con aquel hombre de cabellera azabache en una sala donde él ya había estado, su impresión fue tanta que despertó al pobre chico que se hallaba tendido en la cama de un grito histérico –TSUKIYOMI IKUTO DIME POR QUE DEMONIOS MI HERMANA ESTA ALLÍ- el de ojos azules solo lo miro ya cansado y dijo –Akashi solo hago lo que me pidió la "La Camorra" lo demás no me importa… y que hace tu hermana allí ya tú lo sabías, ya habían hablado de eso ustedes… además hoy de ánimos no estoy para darte explicaciones-

-Vamos nada es peor que saber que la mafia italiana está espiando también a Asami y mi hermanita está allí- argumentaba más calmado el joven de cabello rosa pero a su vez siguió con su intenso interrogatorio hasta que su amigo dijo molesto –AKASHI YA PARA YO ESTOY CANSADO Y ESTUVE A PUNTO DE SER DESCUBIERTO POR ELLOS Y MI POSICIÓN NO FUE MUY COMO ESTAR BAJO LA CAMA DE ELLOS Y SABER TODO Y REALMENTE TODO LO QUE PASO ENTRE ELLOS, Y SÍ TANTO QUIERES IR AL HOSPITAL MEJOR TE AHORRO EL VIAJE Y TE DIGO QUE LO TU ESTAS TRATANDO DE AVERIGUAR YA LO DESCUBRÍ REVISA MI BOLSA- ya desahogado el joven solo se recostó y el otro tomo la bolsa la revisa encuentra ciertos documentos del hospital donde explicaba el motivo del porqué de la ida al médico, este lo lee detenidamente y solo quedo pálido –U… Uso… I… Ikuto, esto no puede ser cierto verdad…- articulo muy bajito, el chico se cayó al suelo de forma tan dramática que su amigo pensó que se iba a desmayar –Lamento que lo supieras así… pero realmente me debes una, mira que hurgue en la basura de otros solo por ti amigo… pero debes aceptar las decisiones de tu hermana ya que ella no es una niña pequeña, es una mujer y bueno Akashi ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida ya que tu… nosotros hemos hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no quisiéramos que nuestras hermanas y familias se enteren… es más deberías apoyarla o si no estás de acuerdo solo no opines porque ella desde que se enteró de lo que hacemos no nos ha juzgado ni una vez… quizá esto no es fácil para ella, recuerda que está en una etapa en el cual tiene que decidir por su cuenta ella debe ser independiente y ser valiente para enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos…-

-Ikuto, sí sé que es su vida pero yo quería que tuviera una vida maravillosa pacífica y perfecta, ella no debe estar con un hombre tan… bueno ella es luz pura y él es la oscuridad y un abismo total… el destroza todo lo que se antoje… y sé que él no es para ella… mi hermana será arrastrada hacia un abismo sin fin en el cual nunca jamás podrá salir y no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados y solo observar a mi hermanita hasta que pierda ese brillo junto a esa personalidad tan radiante y obstinada junto a eso esos ojos que demuestra toda su presencia, el hecho de pensar de que su frágil corazón y voluntad sea quebrantada por esa persona y todo su mundo…-

-Akashi, sé que es tu querida hermana pero debes entender de que ella tomara sus decisiones y tu ya no puedes intervenir y te digo algo como hombre… te digo que ese no la tiene a su lado solo por tenerla y te repito déjala tomar sus propias decisiones… ahora ya déjame trabajar- dijo para dar a entender que esa charla culmino y su amigo solo opta por suspirar fuere y ofrecer su ayuda al cual este acepta muy contento.

En la residencia de Asami, se encontraba Amu en la sala jugando videojuegos mientras que en peli negro solo hablaba por teléfono y observaba a la joven desde la entrada del lugar… la joven estaba muy concentrada jugando y hablando con sus compañeros a través de un micrófono y este cuelga la llamada y se sienta a su lado para observar el juego –Demonios Utau, encárgate de esa basura… Tadase cuidado detrás de ti… Miku ¿que eres suicida? Vamos hazlo bien… ¿Dónde están los otros? Maldición… nos están partiendo el… (Se gira al escuchar una risa algo cruel y vio que Asami se burlaba y se quito los auriculares) ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada perdiendo ya que un grupo no estaba preparado-

-En serio… bueno si que están perdiendo y muy feo dan pena- ella le entrega el control –Hazlo tu ya que lo puedes hacer mejor Sr yo hago mejor todo- él lo recibió y la pelo rosa fue por un vaso de jugo y algo de chucherías, se tardo como cinco minutos buscando las cosa y al regresar vio a Asami revisando su teléfono – ¿Asami ya perdiste?- pregunto muy burlonamente –No, ya termine solo me llego un mensaje… este juego no es divertido-

-Para ti no lo es-

-Ven si quieres te enseño a divertirte-

-Tus diversiones están en la cama y en el trabajo-

-Te llevare a un lugar donde podrás divertirte, claro aparte de lo que podemos hacer nosotros dos-

-Eres un pervertido Asami… Pero igual tengo curiosidad ¿A dónde me llevaras?- Asami solo se levanto de su asiento –Vamos a salir a buscar algo decente, espero que no salgas en pijamas-

-Hmph- le respondió la pelo rosa se levanto del sofá y se fue a duchar para vestirse y se vistió con un jean ajustado de un tono azul desgastado una camisa negra con manchas blancas asemejando a un pingüino sobre eso una chaqueta rosa con blanco con un estilo deportivo, en la sala Asami la esperaba vestido como de costumbre con su traje.

Mientras En la mansión Hinamori, una chica que tiene quince años de ojos dorados y cabellera castaña hasta los hombros, lo llevaba recogido en dos clinejas, estaba en su closet buscando la ropa adecuada para salir –Oye… ¿es cierto que estas en Japón?- decía la chica mientras hablaba por telf. –Sí Ami, estoy en Japón pero solo por unas cosas… bueno realmente mi papa quería que viniera a aquí… y pensé que qué es mejor que tu, mi mejor amiga me dé un recorrido por su país natal… bueno o al menos su ciudad-

-Sí para eso están las mejores amigas- dijo la chica algo desanimada - ¿Ami qué sucede?-

-Nada Apolo… solo que me distraje, bueno hablamos luego yo iré a cambiarme, te llamo para que estés listo- dijo la chica y colgó la llamada y luego se puso a buscar y buscar luego la chica dijo –A mi hermana no le importara sí tomo algo de su ropa- decía entre risitas y fue a la habitación de su hermana, ya dentro de esta la chica hurgaba entre el closet de su hermana –Haaa esta tiene todo empacado- ella movía las cajas y encontró unos cuadernos junto a unas cartas –¿Cartas? Ella jamás me conto de unas cartas… siempre nos decimos todo- la chica cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación y empezó a leer unos de los cuadernos "Sí sigo así me volveré totalmente loca ya no soporto tanta presión con respecto a Miranda, desde que ganamos el concurso se ha vuelto loca, me envía emails extraños y…" Ami leía muy extrañada por el contenido, la castaña leía esas páginas que contenían pensamientos de su hermana que nunca nadie podría imaginar "Las amenazas de Miranda y su grupo aumentan desde que Shiro es mi novio, no sé cuando la amistad que forjábamos se destruyo… ella me sigue para donde voy ella esta, si voy al cine ella esta, si estoy conduciendo la veo en la carretera, si estoy en mis redes ella está allí con sus mensajes y amenazas, realmente nunca le pare porque ella siempre fue tranquila creí que era broma hasta que estaba caminando de regreso de unas de las sesiones que tenia y allí casi me atropellan más de cinco veces pero sé que fue la misma persona que me seguía para matarme…" la joven estaba tan impactada por las confesiones de su hermana mayor la fuerte valiente perfecta y única con un espíritu inquebrantable, pero mucho más vulnerable que lo que ella suele mostrar todo el mundo incluso a su propia familia –Oye aquí hay tantas confesiones de mi hermana… pero no sabía que ella tiene tantas cosas dentro de sí misma su ser se destruirá si sigue guardando todo… ¿oye y esto?- pregunta la chica debido a un pensamiento que leyó "No sé hasta cuando mantendré esta farsa de la niña perfecta para todo el mundo, tengo muchos defectos, siempre mi padre me obliga a que debo ser la número uno, la presidenta del consejo también debe controlar lo que yo deseo ser para mi futuro, mi vida él la desea controlar, es muy fuerte esto y también debo ocultar lo de Miranda sus locuras y sus amenazas".

"Utau me llamó asustada le han empezado a enviar los mismos emails que a mí, también la siguen; no mucho después Miku, Ichigo, y a todos los del grupo les llegan los msj que yo recibí y se sienten perseguidos pero hasta ahora a ninguno les han tratado de atropellar. Hoy estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, concentrada estudiando cuando me cortaron la luz y allí vi que ya era muy tarde luego trate de salir por la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada trate de forzarla pero de la nada se escuchan pasos tras de mí y solo corro hasta las enormes ventanas que dan al jardín de la escuela, en mi desesperación arroje algunos libros contra el cristal y lo rompí, yo solo corrí lo más lejos posible de la escuela y…" la chica castaña tomo un suspiro enorme vio que se hacía tarde así tomo todos los cuadernos y cartas –Oye aquí hay un conjunto bonito- también lo tomo y se marcho a su habitación unos veinte minutos después la chica de cabellera hasta los hombros salió con una camisa blanca unos shorts negros encima una chaqueta estampada y nos botines blancos con dorados más un morral oscuro y unos lentes oscuros para el sol su cabello tenia rizos y estaba suelto, cuando estaba en la puerta del auto su telf. Suena y lo contesta –Sí Apolo ya salí de casa… sí dame la dirección… okey la tengo ya te busco- la chica le dijo a su chofer que la llevara a un hotel para buscar a su amigo. En el hotel el chico llamado Apolo esperaba a su amiga pero en su mente solo pensaba en una conversación que tuvo con su padre.

Flashback

El chico rubio rojizo estaba en un club privado con rodeado de varias chicas hermosas y estas lo admiraban y lo adulaban bastante, el joven estaba muy a gusto con toda esa atención hasta que un hombre de traje llega y le dice –Señor Apolo su padre lo solicita y el chico se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia otra habitación y se escucha –Apolo ven- articulo aquel hombre castaño padre del joven –Sí ya comenzamos-

-Yo sé que son los mejores… oh donde está tu compañero-

-Bueno el no pudo venir debido a un asunto-

-Ya veo… bueno entonces seré breve… necesito que recuperes unas joyas y otras cosas, en estos documentos esta todo solo debes leerlos… oh si otra cosa tu solo estas contratado no tu amigo ya que no se presentó…- y así ellos hablaron por un rato hasta que el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se marcha y aquel chico Apolo –Padre dime para que me llamaste-

-Ah sí hijo te iba decir que estamos esperando a el primer ministro… tenemos negocios y por el hecho de que eres mi hijo debes estar aquí- al cabo de unos treinta minutos el chico estaba ya harto de esperar y cuando se trato de marchar la puerta se abre –Perdón por llegar tarde es que estaba muy ocupado, estos días han sido muy problemáticos y aun con mi hija que no se quiere ir para Italia… Oh tu eres Apolo, mucho gusto soy Hinamori Tsumugu- le dijo el hombre de ojos ámbar el chico esta tan con fundido que solo se giro a ver a su padre y este dice –Tsumugu calma te comprendo, estos jóvenes si les gusta dar problemas, bueno y que te parece mi querido hijo verdad que está bien trabajado no solo físicamente, el tiene las mejores calificaciones en todo el país y tiene un enorme futuro por delante-

-Sí de hecho eso está muy bien que tenga un gran futuro por delante… espero que mis nietos sean así en un futuro- dijo sonriente el rojizo pregunta -¿Nietos? Padre…-

-Oh si, si no te había dicho que él es tu futuro suegro-

-Un momento ¿usted no es el padre de Ami?- a lo que el de ojos dorados responde –Sí… pero no hablo de Ami hablo de Amu mi segunda hija tiene dieciocho años… y se irá a estudiar a Italia dentro de una semana-

-Esperen… ¿quieren que nos casemos sin conocernos? ¡Padre no me habías consultado nada!- Exclama el joven algo alterado –Tranquilo hijo ella se va para Italia para estudiar en tu misma escuela y para que se conozcan, además no es como que si los casáramos ya solo haremos que se conozcan y se casan después de la universidad- Comenta con una sonrisa ese padre tan orgulloso de su decisión, el chico solo se quedo viendo a su padre en silencio hasta que Tsumugu el orgulloso padre de sus dos hijas dice –Apolo tranquilo ella están bella que se parece a mí- allí él pensó "En serio… viejo… ah debe ser horrible" –Mira aquí tengo fotos… pero en internet hay mas… ella es algo como una modelo de no sé qué pero debes ver las fotos que te traje- el joven se puso a ver las fotos y su gesto cambio a un poco más animado con la chica –¿Padre podre conocerla aquí?-

-Hijo la chica está preparando se para ir a Italia, mejor te esperas hasta el jueves, calma-

-¿Ya tú la conoces?-

-No pero sé que se parece a su madre no a su padre- dijo entre risas –Bueno entonces si te gusta… bueno listo mejor debemos prepáranos para la futura boda- y así fue la charla hasta que le llego el momento de marcharse al primer ministro –Bueno padre si me buscaste una belleza total parece una muñeca la chica… un color de cabello extravagante pero su físico es bello y esos ojos enamoran-

-Ves que papá hace siempre el mejor trabajo de todos- le dijo muy feliz –Bueno voy a disfrutar un rato de los mejores clubs de aquí… me aburro padre-

-Anda ve- responde aquel hombre pero el chico antes de marcharse dice –Padre ¿acaso hemos perdido alguna joya de la colección y para qué unos relojes?-

-No hagas muchas preguntas… disfruta luego trabajaras- al decir eso su padre, el joven se marcha.

Flashback end

-Pero que chica tan curiosa y algo mal educada y rebelde… AHHH ya no puedo esperar a que estudie en la misma escuela que yo, será muy divertido… pero si es más hermosa en persona que en fotos… solo espero que su actitud cambie por su cuenta no me gustaría tener que cambiarla por mi cuenta- se decía para sí mismo ese chico, pasaron unos minutos cuando un auto se estaciona frente a él y se abre la puerta –Entra- le dijo una voz que provenía de una chica castaña, el joven entra –Ami que estilo hahaha- se reía el chico y la joven solo giro su cabeza -Vamos quítate esos lentes para el sol que estas dentro de un auto-

-Hmph… Ah ¿y a donde quieres ir?-

-No se… hace no mucho fui a un club así que ahora no… además no creo que te dejen pasar eres menor aun-

-Sabes yo puedo ir a cualquier club que me dé la gana… pero si entramos con mi hermana nos atenderán por los cielos, es muy divertido-

-¿Tu padre te deja ir a esos lugares?-

-Sahs obvio no, mi hermana siempre me llevaba cuando estaba de vacaciones aquí a ocultas de mi padre claro-

-Ya veo-

-Ah, es más la llamare y le diré que quiero salir con ella y todo el grupo de ella, no me puede decir que no, menos ahora que se va para Italia- dijo la chica castaña y su amigo no pudo responder porque la chica estaba llamando a su hermana.

Mientras con Asami, Amu estaba en el auto sentada junto a Asami y este la besaba con gran pasión Asami también tenía manoseo intenso hasta que el telf. De Amu suena y la chica se suelta y se escucha –Hola Hermanita- le dice una vocecilla semi cantada –Ami ¿cuéntame que ocurre?-

-Bueno… un amigo del internado vino a visitarme y quería mostrarle nuestra diversión al estilo Hinamori- seguía esa vocecilla cantada –Ohm hermanita resulta que estoy (Asami se aprovecha y empieza a mordisquear y a besar su cuello junto a su oreja haciendo que Amu no pueda hablar bien) a… ah… al… go… de… deja, me, me… me hace cos… cosquillas han-

-¿Hermana qué ocurre?-

-No… hmm… nada… bueno… tu… habla… con… hmm… los… chicos... hmm… que… hmm… yo voy contigo-

-Okey yo los llamo… bueno ahora dime que pasa ¿por qué no puedes hablar bien?-

-Ami que no es nada (Ami escucha una voz masculina) – ¿Terminaste ya tu conversación? Bueno cuelga y continuemos lo que hacíamos-

-Asami ya calla que aun no termino déjame despedirme y de no me toques hablo por teléfono- escucho que su hermana le respondió en un tono bajo al hombre con quien hablaba –Ami te dejo estoy algo ocupada… llámame cuando hayas cuadrado todo- colgó la llamada la pelo rosa –Asami hablaba por teléfono con mi hermanita dios contrólate- dijo la chica y solo recibió una sonrisa juguetona del pelo negro y este solo la sentó en sus piernas –Con que haciendo planes aun cuando te dije que te llave a un lugar-

-Lo lamento Asami pero Ami es mi hermanita y cuando salimos es muy rara vez por eso nunca le digo que no… oye que tal si vienes con nosotros-

-No-

-Vamos Asami siiiii- insiste la chica pelo rosa -…-

-Hahn, sabes ya no te insisto no vengas con nosotros- luego el auto se detiene –Asami-sama hemos llegado- dice Kirishima y se baja y le abre la puerta a Asami y este sale con Amu – ¡Esto es una termal con spa!- exclama Amu –Debido a que la señorita Amu ha sufrido mucho estrés el señor Asami la ha traído a un spa para que se relaje un poco-

-Lentes… que genial ah como consiguió Asami que lo atiendan rápido si para este lugar se necesita pedir con un año de reserva- Asami responde -Soy cliente especial… y si dejas de hablar tanto y entras- el pelo negro puso su mano en la espalda de la chica y la lleva dentro, allí los reciben muy bien y los llevan a una habitación grande, la más grande de todo el Spa –Asami que genial… es la vista desde aquí- dijo la pelo rosa viendo el paisaje natural, se giro y vio la enorme cama y solo se quito los zapatos y corrió hasta la cama y empezó a saltar –En serio… cuántos años tienes- dijo Asami para fastidiar a la joven –Menos que tu anciano hahaha- le responde saltando y riéndose de él pero Asami no se quedo así, ella pago las consecuencias, allí esta Asami sobre de ella besando su cuello y cuando iba a continuar más profundo –Asami para quiero ir al Spa y la termal baka Hmph- dijo la pelo rosa mientras le puso las manos en los labios y se levanto de la cama muy rápido y se salió corriendo solo con la bata y toalla en la mano, llego a la termal, cuya termal es mixta y ella entro –Hey está solo para mí. Yay- la chica esta en el agua muy tranquila y cómoda hasta que pasaron unos diez minutos y se ve una silueta masculina entrar - ¿Asami eres tú? No veo bien con el vapor y deje mis lentes en la habitación- dijo la chica pero ve que el hombre que entró no era Asami pero en cambio escucha –Hinamori Amu… que curioso verte dos veces casi seguidas después de tantos años que no nos vemos- dijo un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos marrones –Disculpa pero no te conozco-

-Nos vimos en el club por unos segundos-

-Ah ya me acuerdo de ti eres el que dijo que me quería conocer y luego te marchaste-

-SIP-

-Pero eso fue hace no mucho… nunca te he visto en mi vida…-

-Por lo que veo no te acuerdas de mí-

-No, disculpa-

-Y si me pusiera mis frenos, mis lentes de pasta gruesa me rapo la cabeza y también tuviera como más de cuarenta kilos demás-

-No… se…-

-En primer año de secundaria el gordito que siempre estaba tras de ti dándote cartas de amor y regalos y tú los rechazabas porque me decías que te gustaba otra persona- le dijo el chico con unas sonrisa tímida – ¡Henrry eres tú! No puede ser has cambiado tanto… vaya que te estiraste yo era más alta que tu… y mírame mido uno cincuenta y algo hahaha-

-Sí… ahora yo mido uno noventa, ahora eres tan pequeña- ambos se rieron –Y cuéntame que haces en Tokyo-

-De paseo, busco una escuela para mi cambio… ¿oye donde estudias?-

-Am ya no estudio en el país mi papa me transfirió y un internado en Italia en Sicilia-

-Oye ese lugar ya se cual es… si quieres voy contigo para que no estés sola en el internado- dijo con una sonrisa –Claro me alegra que un viejo amigo vaya conmigo- le dijo, los dos pasaron un rato en la termal –Oye iré por aquel lado, es más hondo pero hay una hermosa vista ¿quieres venir?-

-No sé nadar muy bien-

-Ven yo ye llevo de la mano para que no te ahogues hahaha- él la toma de la mano y la lleva (estaban usando toallas) el joven la levanto y la sentó sobre el borde de la termal y la chica pudo observar la vista tan increíble que tenia –Es una hermosa vista.-

-Sí lo es… pero no tanto como tú esa es una mejor vista, Amu realmente tú crees que seré digno para ti algún día- Amu se sonroja y dice –Henrry ya estamos grandes, te gustaba en la primaria, olvida eso y disfruta de la vista a la naturaleza-

-Sí…- luego se escucha una voz masculina más que familiar para la pelo rosa –Veo que estas disfrutando mucho-

Mientras con Asami en la habitación (diez minutos antes) se encontraba hablando por teléfono –Sí… la embarcación sale esta noche, si sabes que si no quiero no lo hago porque estoy libre esta semana cierto… así que no trates de jugar conmigo… si eso pensé… sabes debo colgar te llamo luego- corto la llamad y justo empezó a sonar el telf. De Amu y este contesta pero se escucha una voz de una chica gritando de emoción –AMU ENCONTRE ENTRADAS KYAAAA (Respira hondo) ya respire… encontré entradas para SS501 es mañana iré con Kuukai ¿con quién iras? ¿Amu? ¿Amu? ¿Amu?-

-Amu no está dejo su telf.-

-Oh… bueno está bien dígale por favor hemos esperado este concierto por mucho tiempo- la chica cuelga y Asami piensa "tanto escándalo por un concierto… se nota que son niñas" aquel hombre pelo negro se dirigía a las termales escucha unas risas y dos personas hablando –Es una hermosa vista.-

-Sí lo es… pero no tanto como tú esa es una mejor vista, Amu realmente tú crees que seré digno para ti algún día-

–Henrry ya estamos grandes, te gustaba en la primaria, olvida eso y disfruta de la vista a la naturaleza-

-Sí…- allí Asami entra a la termal y dice serio –Veo que estas disfrutando mucho-

-Asami- la chica se quedo exaltada al verlo pero sabe que si cae al agua tiene dos opciones o no nada bien y traga agua o cae en los brazos del pobre Henrry, lo cual significaría su muerte pero para la suerte Asami va y toma a Amu en sus brazos y se la lleva hacia otra parte de la termal, el chico llamado Henrry se gira para decirla algo a Amu pero vio que no era muy buena idea sobre todo porque Amu ya se estaba marchando –Asami me voy al spa- le dijo y se marcho, este no se sintió muy cómodo con Asami y trato de marcharse pero la pelo rosa que sale y los guarda espaldas de Asami que entran –Oye no te han enseñado que no debes estar cerca de propiedad ajena –

-Amu es una amiga de mi infancia y eso jamás cambiara, además ella es una persona, no un objeto así que ella no tiene dueño-

-Ten mucho cuidado niño- le advierte Asami al joven.

Mientras en el área del Spa, la chica pelo rosa está recibiendo un tratamiento de masajes hasta que –Hinamori Amu, el jefe le manda su celular-

-Ok, ¿lentes y Asami?-

-… el jefe está en la termal- Amu no puedo responder porque ese asistente se había marchado –Mo que le pasa a lentes… debería relajarse estamos en un spa, verdad- dijo la chica y se giro a ver al masajista –Si señorita – le responde, luego Amu toma su celular y ve los mensajes de voz que tenía en su telf. –Amu, adivina ya tengo los boletos para SS501 en primera clase, y nos dejaran ir tras bastidores kyaa, después de mañana moriré en paz –

-En serio, eso sí es genial Utau. Sí no les contesto a nadie es porque estoy en el mejor spa del país, estoy en mi sesión de masaje… ya fui a la termal, luego veré que más hago. Antes que preguntes, si estoy con Asami- la chica le envió la respuesta y no había pasado ni un minuto cuando recibió respuesta – ¡Que! No lo creo Amu, te queremos pero nos dejas por Asami…nos duele un poco… por cierto Ami quiere que salgamos ¿A qué hora nos vemos? No nos mates pero será en el mismo club de la otra vez… es que ese es mas privado, entiendes no-

-Sí… está bien yo le digo a Asami que estaré en su club, el se tomo unas vacaciones para estar conmigo pero no lo quiere admitir-

-Es tan tierno, lo que me recuerda ¿con quién iras al concierto?-

-No se… luego veré… Voy a escuchar los otros mensajes… mi teléfono creo que estallara de tantos mensajes- respondió la chica para luego reviso uno de su hermana –Hermana… dijeron que si para esta noche vamos a salir y por cierto ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy buscando y no te encuentro y si te llamo no contestas-

-Hola Ami… si lo lamento, es que estoy algo ocupada con unos asuntos personales… ya me avisaron de que si y en donde yo me llegare allí, bueno hasta luego- responde la joven y suspira profundo –Señorita sé que no me incumbe pero noto que está más tensa de lo que una persona normal esta, mi labor es hacerla sentir bien y hacer que olvide sus problemas-

-Bueno… solo porque necesito desahogo… Estoy a por de irme del país obligada por mi querido padre debido a unos problemas que hubieron en la escuela, esos estúpidos me quieren humillar pero yo no caeré tan fácilmente-

-Ya veo ¿y ha pensado en cómo resolver su asunto?-

-Realmente eso no es todo… he pasado por mucho estrés últimamente y he tenido muchos problemas que aun no puedo resolver, porque quien me los causa no la encuentro pero ella si a mí y esta un pie delante de mí para amargarme mi vida, ya logro que me sacaran del país y arruinar mi reputación en la escuela… bueno no sé si fue ella pero hay algo que me dice que fue esa persona, quien esta tras todo este estúpido teatro barato que ha armado desde aquella vez ya no la soporto más y aparte mi carrera artística con mis amigas se irá al caño… me iré lejos obligada y mi manager me ayudara desde aquí pero no podrá hacer mucho… ah solo quiero que todo acabe- termino con un suspiro –Wau… sí que está pasando bastantes cosas, pero ya verá que todo se resolverá pronto-

-Eso espero- unos cuarenta minutos Amu ya estaba lista con el masaje y mientras caminaba para el salón de belleza escuchaba música e iba cantando y tarareando, la chica ya tenía su cita lista solo tenía que sentarse a esperar su turno y allí ve a Henrry y este le sonríe y le saluda ella le regresa el saludo y luego voltea su mirada hacia el vacio para meditar un rato "hmm, no quizás Asami querrá ir conmigo al club y al concierto" pensó la joven, pareciera que lo llamo con la mente porque este mismo se presento delante de la pelo rosa y esta se quita los audífonos –Asami-

-Vamos a comer-

-Ya me toca arreglarme toda, luego voy… oye porque no me esperas en la habitación y luego vamos a comer-

-Apresúrate- dijo y se marcho aquel hombre que llamaba la atención de todas las trabajadoras y se podían escuchar los murmullo –Oh que hombre más hermoso-

-Sí pero anda con esa joven que está allí -

-Como lo sabes-

-Pues los vi llegar justos además la recepcionista de turno nos contó y mando fotos-

-Qué envidia- eso y otras cosas más se escuchaba entre los cuchicheos de las jóvenes trabajadoras del salón, a lo que Henrry piensa "ese hombre llama la atención de todas y todos del lugar… pero no sé, me parece muy conocido" -Henrry, ¿Qué haces en el salón de belleza?- la pregunta de la pelo rosa que le interrumpió sus pensamientos -Bueno… no te rías pero me hare un facial… he maltratado mucho mi cutis y debo mantener una rutina de limpieza facial por los espinillitas y acnés, por lo de mi adolescencia-

-Ya veo… te comprendo, como mi cara es algo importante en las fotos siempre debo cuidar mi piel, por lo del maquillaje y todo lo demás a que la expongo… oh mira me llaman, hasta luego- le dice con una sonrisa y se marcha, el chico solo la vio marcharse. Unos minutos después Amu salió vestida para un almuerzo y con las manos y los pies arreglados, la chica se dirigió a su habitación –Por fin, ya estas lista-

-Sí Asami -

-Vamos-

-Si- la joven asentó con la cabeza y caminaron hasta el restaurant y mientras comían la pelo rosa se da cuenta de que el restaurant está completamente vacío –Asami no me digas que lo alquilaste todo- dice Amu con un tono case de reproche –Me gusta comer tranquilo y con privacidad, así se come mejor y cae bien la comida- responde aquel hombre de fuerte presencia mientras degustaba su plato muy tranquilamente junto a su copa de vino, la chica comió en silencio y algo extrañada de la repuesta del pelo negro pero no soporta tanto el silencio porque esta enseguida lo rompe –Los chicos quieren ir a shion… espero que no te incomode-

-No estaré allí así que como te dije, en la calle eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- respondió para proceder a tomar su copa de vino, la chica se giro para ver fijamente una ventana y este se da cuenta y se la queda viendo - ¿Hay algo muy interesante allí?- pregunta, pero no recibe respuesta alguna de la joven que solo miraba hacia el vacio así que tomo la acción de tocar levemente su antebrazo –Si… ¿Qué sucede?-

\- ¿Había algo interesante en la ventana?-

-Ah, disculpa solo vacié mi mente por un momento sin darme cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa –Entonces no debió ser muy difícil para ti vaciar lo que hay allí adentro- dijo entre risas y ella lo golpeo con el pie y se lo quedo viendo feo, el pelo negro se sonrió al ver la cara de la chica; Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron del lugar, estaban de regreso al apartamento del pelo negro bueno Asami me cambiare para ir al club y esperarlos… oye… mañana voy a un concierto… ¿Me quieres acompañar?-

-… Anda a cambiarte, mañana hablamos- respondió ese hombre de ojos dorados y la chica solo camino hasta su habitación y se cambio de ropa, se puso un vestido corto de color negro algo ajustado con una pieza de encaje en la parte baja de este con unas mangas negras de tela translucida y se coloco una gargantilla de diamantes junto a unos pendientes de diamantes largos que hacían juego con la gargantilla, la joven llevaba el cabello semi ondulado, la chica salió de la habitación y cuando Asami la vio se quedo sin palabras así que la chica pregunta -¿Vienes conmigo?- y solo pudo ver que el hombre semi sonrió y la toma de la cadera –Te ves bien-

-Me alegra saberlo- respondió con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y se soltó de su agarre se puso unos tacones altos plateados y un abrigo largo con cuello de pelaje negro –Kirishima me llevara, ya que no vendrás conmigo… nos vemos cuando vuelva- agrego la chica pero no lo dejo responder porque abrió la puerta y salió dejando a aquel hombre alto y tan apuesto solo –Hinamori Amu, ¿a caso me estas retando?- dijo en un tono de voz medio y solo cerró la puerta y fue a tomar un baño –Bueno espero que le guste su sorpresa- esa oración se escapo de sus labios cuando se duchaba y el agua tibia hacia por su fornida espalda, un rato después de la ducha Asami esta vistiéndose con un traje negro una camisa blanca de rayas negras muy delgadas y una corbata negra de rayas blancas muy delgadas en su muñeca izquierda tenía un reloj cartier de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y su olor era de un XS Paco Rabanne, cuyo olor era tan excitante que y tan fuerte que con tan solo olerlo a distancia perdías la razón y sabias que un hombre de gran presencia se acercaba y enseguida te embriagabas con solo verlo, sus zapatos negro mate.

Mientras con la pelo rosa ya en el club esperando a sus amigos y a su hermana –Amu ¿cómo te fue en el spa?- pregunta una voz femenina muy conocida –Utau… bien estoy más que relajada y lista para disfrutar- dijo entre risas – ¿Hinamori, no tienes frio con esa ropa?-

-Kuukai, no tengo frio para nada, tu ya quisieras usar mis vestidos- dijo entre risas la pelo rosa y luego los tres se rieron – ¿Hermana?- una vocecilla interrumpe las risas –Ami, llegaste temprano- la pelo rosa dijo y abrazo a la castaña –Oh si él es mi me mejor Apolo, Apolo ella es mi hermana mayor Amu- dijo la chica señalando a aquel joven de cabellera rubio rojizo y de ojos azules y este solo se quedo viendo a Amu con la mano extendida y esta solo lo saludo –Así que el mejor amigo de mi hermana, mucho gusto- le dijo algo secamente –Vamos, me reconoces- dijo con un tono de pregunta –No, disculpa nunca te he visto-

-En este club hace unas noches- el chico comento – ¿Ya se conocen?- pregunto la castaña intrigada –Ami si Amu lo conociera te dijera, tal vez la confunde con otra- dijeron Utau y Kukai –Ami no sé, no recuerdo haberlo visto pero no importa, como es tu amigo lo trataremos bien, ¡cierto!- dice Amu y otras voces resuenan con la música - ¿A quién trataremos bien?-

-¡Tadase, Shiro, Ichigo, Miku, Nagi, Rima, Aoyama! Ya estamos todos que empiece la fiesta- la pelo rosa comento emocionada, todos estaban en una parte privada muy cómoda mientras bailaban y algunos tomaban, se divertían mucho y la intensidad subía para casi todos, la pelo rosa estaba un poco alejada debido a que la joven estaba cerca de la oficina de Asami, pero lo que no sabía la chica era que su hermana menor la estaba siguiendo junto a su mejor amigo –Recuérdame porque sigues a tu hermana-

-Quiero saber que trama, no es nada normal que se aleje de una fiesta y tú me sigues porque me quieres y cuidas de que no me meta en problemas-

-Sí… suertuda- se susurraban esos dos pero eso acabo cuando pueden escuchar a la pelo rosa -¡Asami! Creí que no vendrías hoy y que me esperarías en casa- pero no se escucho respuesta del hombre que apareció de la nada debido a que tomo a la hermana de la castaña y empezó a besarla con pasión y luego entraron a oficina de aquel hombre -¿Quién es?- pregunta la quinceañera muy confundida debido a lo que pudo ver –Ami, como crees que tengo la respuesta de lo que paso- le respondió el pelirrojo –Oye no te atrevas a entrar- dijo el chico debido a que su amiga estaba abriendo las puertas de esa oficina, pero era tarde porque estaba entrando y el la sigue, ya adentro ven a la pelo rosa sobre el pelo negro en la silla del escritorio en un momento algo incomodo para la más pequeña - ¡Hermana!- Exclama la castaña, la pelo rosa se voltea y ve a su hermanita impactada al ver a su hermana mayor con aquel semejante hombre en un momento tan privado –¡Ami! ¿Qué demonios, por qué estas en estas aquí y no con los otros?- Pregunto la hermana con toda la confusión –Eso debería preguntarte yo-

-Ami… esto es asunto mío… Sal yo ya sal…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque una voz masculina la interrumpe –Kirishima escolta a estos dos jóvenes a la sala donde deben estar- dijo al teléfono –Asami…-

-Si bueno mi asistente los llevara, esperen allí- agrego Asami muy tranquilo, el ambiente era tan extraño que por suerte el asistente de lentes llego lo más rápido posible y Ami junto a su amigo se marcharon con él al lugar donde los otros tenían la fiesta subida. Mientras en la oficina de Asami, se encuentran la pelo rosa y el dueño del club –Asami… no sabía que me seguiría mi hermanita... tampoco que decidiste venir-

-Es mi club voy y vengo cuando me da la gana… deberías ir con tus amigos-

-Asami ven será solo por un pequeño rato- insiste la pelo rosa haciendo pucheros así que el hombre respiro profundo –Luego voy, tengo que hacer algo- comento –Ah como sea… ve cuando quieras- refuto la joven muchacha y salió de la oficina, la chica caminaba tranquila y tropezó con alguien –Disculpe-

-Tranquila… oye Hinamori Amu-

-Oh pero si es… el amigo de Asami-

-Soy Fei Long, oye que tal si nos sentamos a charlar-

-Disculpa no puedo, mis amigos me están esperando-

-Bueno… ¿qué tal si yo te acompaño con ellos? - pregunta curioso y ella acepta algo extrañada pero igual caminan hasta el lugar donde están los amigos de la pelo rosa y al abrir la puerta pueden observar a los chicos bailando, cantando, tomando y algo descontrolados –Hey Amu ya regreso, ¿oye y quién es ese de pelo largo?- pregunta Kuukai algo vacilado –Chicos… se han pasado todos de copas-

-Vamos, Amu donde está la que ocultas, vamos tenemos pensado ir a correr después de esto-

-Kukai no, ¡cálmense todos sí! Yo no puedo tomar mucho realmente no me he sentido bien estos días. Ah sí chicos el es Fei Long, es un conocido que llego desde china y lo traje para que se relajara pero ustedes están estresantes, dejen de beber- la pelo rosa estaba enojada con los chicos pero una voz le dice –Hermana… que no se te olvide lo que debemos hablar- la pelo rosa tomo a la hermana de un brazo y antes de marcharse le dice al chino –Fei Long… dame un momento ya vengo- el chino asentó y fue a sentarse en un mueble para tomar un trago y las dos hermanas salieron y estaban hablando en un rincón –Explícame eso lo que vi-

-No es nada solo estoy con alguien, a parte tu qué haces siguiéndome; ningún de ustedes tiene derecho a juzgarme para nada ni tu ni Akashi-

\- ¿Akashi?-

-Si… si quiero vigilante le dejaría que Akashi estuviera todo el día tras de mí y aparte dejara que esos bobos que Asami me puso de guardas espaldas me vigilaran todo el tiempo, ya estoy grande como para que me pongan guardia todo el tiempo, tú no sabes nada de lo que me pasa-

-Te equivocas… yo leí tu diario y sé que estas pasando ¿pero quién es ese hombre que estaba contigo?-

-Ami… El es Asami Ryuichi… y cómo pudiste ver ambos andamos juntos… te lo quería presentar pero han pasado tantas cosas que Akashi se entero de una forma peor que tu, esto es algo que nuestros padres no saben así que Ami te lo pido mantén tu boca cerrada… ahora luego hablaremos con respecto a que estabas en mi habitación sin permiso y hurgaste entre mis pertenecías-

-Está bien… lo merezco, ¿oye y porque por mi propio bien?- La hermana mayor no respondió debido a que una cara había reconocido –Ami ve con los muchachos yo voy tras de ti, no mires atrás y evita a todos menos a nuestros amigos, no preguntes- susurro la mayor y la castaña obedece a su hermana, la pelo rosa siguió caminando para evitar ser vista directamente y llego con sus amigos "Bueno ahora solo finge cara de alegría y trata de salir y llevarte a tus amigos Hinamori Amu, ese italiano sigue aquí y me preocupa que haya visto a mi hermanita" pensaba la chica mientras estaba "disfrutando" el momento con sus amigos cuando paso una hora Asami apareció y se extraño de ver a Fei Long con un grupo de jóvenes algo alocados y se sentó a tomar un poco cuando Amu se le acerca y le dice en el oído –Creo haber visto a Donato en este lugar-

\- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto el hombre pero la chica no responde porque el hombre chino interrumpe –He ¿Qué murmuran allí?- pregunta también en susurro –Donato tiene el descaro de estar en mi club sin invitación-

\- ¿Qué hace el italiano aquí?-

-No se… pero Amu te irás ya mismo- la joven de ojos dorados dice muy seria –Asami no me voy sin que saques de aquí a mi hermana y a mis amigos lejos de ese demente- allí el hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados tomo el móvil y marco un número y enseguida el guardaespaldas de Asami y su asistente aparecieron y se llevaron a la pelo rosa y a su hermana luego otro grupo entro a llevarse a sus amigos poco a poco y los llevaron a sus casas.

En la oficina de Asami –Veo que estamos en el lugar que te encontré con tu amante en su momento-

-Vamos no exageres solo me viste besándolo-

-Sí, tu sobre de él y con sus manos sobre ti y tus piernas y ese vestido que se te subió demás- dijo con la cara tan roja que podía echar humo –Te grabaste bien la escena, cierto hermanita-

-Sí, fue muy traumatizante créeme que nunca lo olvidare… pero cambiando de tema ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

-Bueno dentro de un rato te llevare a casa, se acabo la fiesta los muchachos están pasados de copa y querían manejar y tú tienes que estar en casa antes de que salga el sol-

-Espera… ¿dónde está Apolo?-

\- ¿Quién?-

-Mi mejor amigo-

-No sé, de hecho no lo veo desde que irrumpieron en la oficina y fui con Fei Long-

-¡Debemos buscarlo!- Exclama Ami preocupada –No saldrás de aquí hasta que lentes te venga para llevarte a casa y es una orden como tu hermana mayor- Exige la mayor y la pequeña no tiene de otra que obedecer a su hermana –Debemos llevarte a casa-

-Pues… papa me dio permiso de quedarme contigo y Akashi-

\- ¿Espera qué? Ami no puedes Akashi está muy ocupado ahora-

-Bueno tú estarás conmigo en su casa- No respondió la pelo rosa debido a que Kirishima llego y dijo –Vamos a llevarlas- y las chicas siguieron a lentes hasta el auto de Asami.

Mientras En otra ala del club está el peli rojo con su padre –Padre… debo decirte que estoy algo enojado con lo de la chica y el futuro compromiso-

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso Apolo?-

-Padre, esa chica tiene amante-

-Ya veo… que tal si nos marchamos ahora mismo, estoy seguro de que el vendrá pero estamos en desventaja- aquel padre le comenta a su hijo y ambos se marchan del lugar y para cuando el pelo negro chino y el hombre de ojos dorados japonés entraron a esa sala se encontraba vacía –Llegamos tarde se marcho… que osadía la de el al venir a tu club sin invitación y después de todo lo que hizo, que descaro-

-Fei Long… ese tipo quiere seguir abusando de su suerte pero esta vez yo ganare, ya me hizo enojar… cerrare el club por lo que sigue de la noche, hasta luego Fei Long-

-Tus hombres… ¿estarán buscando a Donato?-

-Hasta pronto- responde el japonés y el chino se despide y se marcha, por su parte Asami estaba en su auto hablando por teléfono mientras su asistente trataba de hablar con él pero este estaba concentrado con el tema del italiano y cuando llegaron al edificio –Kirishima ¿Querías decirme algo?- El asistente vio la cara de su jefe tan cansado que se negó con algo de duda pero este le resta importancia y sigue camino hasta su apartamento, justo cuando estaba dentro de su hogar ese hombre escucha –Así que tu eres el amante de mi hermana- el hombre se gira extrañado al escuchar una voz tan jovial que no era la de su pareja –Asami… Si no me dio tiempo de comentar pero, ella es Ami mi hermana pequeña… se tendrá que quedar por hoy aquí es que salió y ya es muy tarde- Este solo las mira fijamente –La, la cena esta lista Asami, tu baño también… no se qué quisieras hacer primero- la pelo rosa con una sonrisa comenta y este solo responde con cansancio –Me duchare primero-

-Está bien- El pelo negro se ducho y llego a la cocina con un mono oscuro y una franelilla ceñida de un color blanco, las hermanas estaban charlado pero se quedaron mudas al ver al pelo negro en esa pinta que mostraba la figura de su cuerpo, este solo se sentó a comer tranquilamente –Ejem, Asami- dice la pelo rosa -…- este volteo a verla –Estas muy tranquilo resolviste el asunto-

-No, huyo…- respondió seriamente –Asami… ese hombre no se qué quiere, pero me preocupa que ande tan cerca de ti y que puede que me haya reconocido-

-Calma… tienes más cosas de la cual preocuparte, por ejemplo, ese ser que esta a tu lado- dijo señalando a la castaña y esta no podía apartar su vista de él pelo negro –Calma ya pensé en algo y vendrán por ella, espero-

-Amu, ¿Cómo que vendrán por mi? No me habías dicho nada ¿Quién vendrá?-

-Esta no es tu casa así que Ami ya sabes, no te dije nada porque te pondría s así como te acabas de poner, espero que Akashi venga pronto- dice la pelo rosa algo cansada de escuchar los reproches de la castaña, así que solo se levanto de la mesa llevo su plato de comida casi sin tocar salió a la sala y tomo su abrigo y se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, en la cocina la castaña junto a Asami estaban comiendo pero Ami se había dado cuenta de que su hermana había salido –Esto… Asami-san, te diste cuenta de que mi hermana salió sin decir nada-

-Sí y…- dijo dando a entender que no le interesaba – ¿No quisieras saber el por qué se marcho así?-

-Es muy evidente para mí-

-Pues dime el motivo-

-…-

-Habla con ella cuando venga-

-Asami-san…-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿Como conociste a mi hermana? ¿Ella te gusta? ¿Ella te atrae? ¿Ella te interesa? ¿La amas? ¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Por qué están juntos? ¿Por qué le llevas tantos años a mi hermana? ¿Qué piensas de los años que se llevan? ¿Qué piensas de ella? ¿Por qué mis padres aun no saben que eres el novio de mi hermana? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Por qué tu apartamento es tan lindo? ¿Es cierto que eres el dueño de ese club? Amu me dijo pero no le creo ¿En qué piensas ahora? ¿Qué sucedió en el club? ¿Por qué mi hermana cancelo la reunión de esa forma? ¿Sabes que está pasando realmente con ella? ¿De dónde eres? Es muy obvio que eres japonés pero de que parte exactamente ¿Vives solo? ¿No tienes mascotas? ¿Sí eres el novio de mi hermana por qué ella te llama por tu apellido? Mi hermana ya no es como era antes, se ha vuelto muy cerrada; desde que llegue del internado de Italia nada es igual en casa, Akashi vive fuera, discute con mi padre todo el tiempo y por cualquier tontería desde que tomo el mando de la compañía temporalmente, claro hasta que yo lo tenga y él lo sabe que cuando cumpla la edad y tenga mi título la compañía será mía. Pero me preocupa mi hermana, padre no quiere que sea diseñadora de modas, tampoco que sea modelo y mucho menos que tenga una vida libre del mundo Hinamori, mi hermano está atrapado por ahora, espero que cambie de opinión mi padre con el tiempo, mi hermana ha hecho muchas cosas para liberar el estrés, no somos los perfectos que todos creen y quieren creer y me preocupa que padre se entere y haya severa repercusiones el aunque es muy dulce y es el "Político más dulce y amable" pero llega a perder los estribos de forma tan fácil… En fin Asami-san quiero agradecer que seas alguien que ame a mi hermana y que cuida mucho de ella; sabes le toco quedarse sola con la familia entera, a hora tal vez le toque vivir con el tío Zero de Italia, espero que se lleven bien… bueno no, yo se que idólatra a Amu, son contemporáneos Amu no lo conoce pero el sí a ella y llevaba tiempo pidiendo que estudiara en Italia y le había propuesto que estudiara la carrera que quiere allá que él la financiaba sin problemas, en cierta forma siento envidia de ella, siempre todos quieren hacer todo por ella pero… pienso en todos los enemigos que tiene y se me quitan las ganas de ser como ella ¿Asami-san puedo preguntarte algo?-

-… Claro pero no responderé nada de las preguntas anteriores ya no las recuerdo- dijo Asami asombrado de la capacidad de habla de la hermana pequeña de su amante, que no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato que llevaba hablando –Bueno está bien… pero mi pregunta es casi diferente-

-Continúa…- dijo resignado –Bueno va así, se que eres chico por eso te lo pregunto, me gusta alguien que mayor que yo por cuatro años pero no sé si yo le intereso, es que él es como mi sempai pero ya hace tiempo desde que estoy en el internado y realmente hemos tenido momentos donde me hace pensar que le gusto pero luego es como si yo solo fuera su amiga hermana pequeña o el amigo varón afeminado y no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué hago?- Asami solo tomo un trago fuerte y respiro profundo -"Cuando estarás de regreso o cuando se irá esta niña, no para de hablar para nada"- pensó el pelo negro para suspirar fuerte –Se directa y listo-

-Intentare, pero Apolo… no sé cuando lo veré, anda ocupado con su padre aquí en el país y se va pronto pero no me dijo cuando, su último año está a punto de empezar… Espero que se lleve bien con mi hermana allá en el internado-

-…- Asami no sabía que decir ante la castaña, así que solo fue a la sala y tomo su periódico para leerlo y encendió un tabaco –Oye… fumar te hará daño-

-Fumo desde años antes que nacieras y estoy vivo, no me digas que hacer en mi casa- dijo serio y la chica solo se giro y encendió el televisor –No hablas mucho cierto Asami-san-

-…-


End file.
